Feign
by csagara
Summary: Royai undercover AU (and tiny kidnap AU). Takes place three years after the promised day, where Roy and Riza go undercover as a married couple to investigate a serial killer, which unravels other complicated things to happen. Mostly rated T with just a few chapters that contain some lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place three years after the promised day, where Roy and Riza go undercover as a married couple to investigate/arrest a serial killer.**

 **Funny how in the English fandom, Riza is three years (or less) younger than Roy. In the Chinese fandom, Riza is four years younger than Roy. And in the Japanese fandom, she is five years younger than him, one year younger than all the 2nd lieutenants (Havoc, Breda, Ross, etc).**

 **So, I'm gonna go according to the Japanese fandom, where Roy is 33 and Riza is 28 in this fic.**

 **Boring start, characters can be a bit OOC, but hopefully it gets better (?)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Captain Riza Hawkeye knocked and entered the Führer's office. She raised her right hand to a crisp salute, "Führer Grumman." Her eyes swept across the room, "… Brigadier General."

"Captain." Mustang gave a nod as an acknowledgment with a slight surprised expression across his features as he turned around slightly from his seat to advert his attention from chess to his adjutant.

"Ah, Riza dear. Just on time." Grumman waved his hand slightly at his granddaughter.

"You called for me, sir?" Hawkeye raised an eyebrow.

Grumman frowned slightly, "Come on, Riza. Don't need to be so official with your grandpa." He looked up to see her looking blankly at him, so he gave a cough. "Ahem, anyways, I have a little task for you to do. It involves you too, Mustang."

"A task, sir?"

Grumman let out a sigh. "There's been a serial killer on loose in West City. I'm sure you two are aware of that."

Riza grimaced. For the past month, she has already read six newspaper articles on the killer, where he rapes and brutally kills six young women by stabbing them over and over again in the stomach, leaving the MPs to discover them having their guts spilt and limbs severed. She involuntary shivered slightly.

Mustang eyed his blonde adjutant with a worried glint in his onyx eyes. "Captain?"  
Riza glanced at her superior officer and lowered gaze. "Apologies-" Her eyes then snapped wide in realization. "You want me to go undercover."

Mustang's eyes started to widen too and he clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms.

She saw the apologetic look on her grandfather's face. "All his targets are blonde women, age ranging from 25 to 29. And you happen to fit in both categories. I'm sorry Riza-"

"I understand. I'll go."

Mustang gritted his teeth, his nails digging further in his palms, drawing blood. He wanted to lash out, to scream at the old coot, to slap some senses into Riza and run away with her where no one can find them. But he couldn't. He knew the consequences well.

"And? How does this mission involve the Brigadier?" Hawkeye asked.

"Right." Grumman said slowly while eyeing Mustang carefully. "I want you two to go undercover as a married couple."

* * *

Hawkeye walked two steps behind Mustang and stared at him intently while her mind flashbacked through the events that happened ten minutes ago.

" _M-married couple?" Mustang stuttered while Hawkeye looked flabbergasted._

" _Yes, married couple. It's one way to keep Riza safe, and according to all victims' family, they were all married; therefore it is also a way to lure the killer out. Speaking of which, we already have a suspect."_

" _If you already have a suspect, then why didn't you do anything about it!?" Hawkeye roared and startled Mustang, as she was unable to contain her bubbling anger. "When did you find out about the suspect?"_

" _After he killed the fourth victim." The Führer replied grimly._

 _After the fourth!? "Then you let two people die when you could've prevented it!" Hawkeye slammed her fist onto the table. "Grandpa, what the hell were you think-"_

" _Captain. Calm down." Mustang placed a hand on her shoulder and flinched a bit when she turned to glare at him._

 _She huffed. Grumman continued, "The suspect is a relative, actually, brother of a military general of Creta which is suspected of kidnapping and human trafficking. We couldn't arrest the serial killer because firstly, he would cover up the evidence, and secondly, his brother would get him away with his authorities as a general. Only a few people know that you are my granddaughter, and Mustang, not a lot of people recognize your face. So you two undercover as a married couple, Roy and Elizabeth Grumman, in West City to arrest the killer; and then you two go to Creta to attend the military ball as representatives of Amestris to arrest the general, we have enough proof for his crime. I have a house in West City so you two can live there during the mission. You leave tomorrow morning, don't worry about the paper work you haven't done yet."_

"… _Understood, sir." Mustang said. "What's the suspect like?"_

" _The name's Damon Dubois, his brother is General Damian Dubois. Both have platinum blonde hair with facial hair and pale blue eyes, while Damon has a tattoo of an angel on his left arm. Do be careful during the mission, General Mustang and Colonel Hawkeye."_

 _Hawkeye gave him a stunned look. She choked out the word. "C-colonel?"_

" _Yes, Colonel. Both of you and your team did well for rebuilding the Ishval region and trading with Xing. I've wanted to promote you two, and now is the best time to do so. By the way, the rest of your team would be promoted two ranks higher than before. Honestly if I could, I would promote you to General too, Riza." Grumman grumbled._

 _Hawkeye sighed. "Grandpa…"_

" _Well, anyways, good luck with the mission. And don't get too carried away and start making babies when you two live together." Grumman grinned slyly, making the both of their cheeks pink and cough awkwardly._

" _Grandpa!"_

Hawkeye gave another irritated cough at the words her grandfather said, gaining the freshly promoted General's attention that made him stop his footsteps. "Cap-uh, Colonel? Anything wrong?"

 _Making babies…_ "N-no, sir." She replied rather timidly. Idiot! Stop thinking about it! She scolded herself. "Since we are leaving tomorrow, it'd be the best if we go home and pack up for the mission now. It's almost nineteen hours."

His lips twisted into a smirk. "Were you thinking about what your grandfather said earlier, hmm?" Riza scowled at him while desperately wanting to hide her embarrassment creeping up her cheeks. Mustang just let out a light chuckle. "You're right, Colonel. We should leave now.

"Have a good night, General." She saluted and turned to leave but stopped when he called out to her.

"Elizabeth! Care to have dinner with me?"

She shook her head and sighed. "Go ho-"

"I insist." He then grinned. "Are you going to reject your own husband?"

"…Fine."

* * *

 _Twenty hours sharp at my apartment, only after you packed your things_. She looked up at the clock as she heard the doorbell ring: two minutes before eight pm. She looked at her outfit, which consists of a beige low cut sweater and a black asymmetrical skirt that goes down till her middle thigh, once more before opening the door to reveal none other than Roy Mustang.

He gave her a boyish grin and raised the red wine bottle and a box of chocolate in his hands. "For my lovely wife," He eyed her casual yet winsome outfit. "Gorgeous as ever, dear."

She gratefully accepted his gifts and mocked a sweet tone that was usually reserved for Elizabeth, "My, how nice of you, darling." She opened the door wider to let him in, "shoes off. Dinner's almost done, I made beef stew, hope you don't mind, General."

"Of course not." He said while bending down to scratch Hayate behind the ears. "You should know that I fell in love with your beef stews since you were eleven, Elizabeth. Can I help?"

"…It'd be nice of you to get the utensils, two bowls and a large plate." Hawkeye replied as she stirred the stew. She pointed at the cabinet above her when Mustang sent her a confused look, he let out an 'ah' and muttered thanks as she ducked slightly to allow him to retrieve the utensils and the dishes. "Just wait outside, I'll do the rest."

Ignoring his pout, she then poured the beef stew into the two bowls and placed six-sliced bread she just toasted onto the plate. "General, wine or water?"

"Wine, please. I'll set the table."

"Thank you." Her lips curved up into a small smile. It felt… nice to be domestic once in a while, to have someone to have dinner with either than Hayate, to be with Mr. Mustang outside the military.

* * *

"Cheers." They clinked their glasses, sipped a bit of red wine before placing their glasses down and ate in silence.

"Hmm… I missed your beef stew. This is heavenly." Roy said with a satisfied grin as he finished his beef stew while watching Riza collecting the dishes to wash them.

Riza's cheeks were in tinted pink as she gave him a sweet yet slightly shy smile that made his heart flutter. "Thank you, General."

"Roy."

Riza turned, eyes widening slightly.

"Call me Roy," He declared, his onyx eyes looking deeply into her hazel ones, "We're going to be a married couple in less than twenty four hours, it won't do if you can't even call me by my name." His lips twisted into his trademark smirk and breathed out huskily, "Elizabeth."

"…Roy." She spoke rather bashfully, then immediately turned and half-walk, half-jogged towards the kitchen. Roy involuntarily shivered.

His smirk widened as he stood and followed her into the kitchen. Riza tried to ignore Roy and continued to do the dishes, but tensed when he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against her ear. "May I help, my darling wife?"

"Are you drunk!?" She hissed and tried to pry his strong pair of arms off her but her effort was futile. He only tightened the grip slightly while she squirmed in his arms. She sighed and stopped struggling as she realized it was useless, then huffed with irritation clear and embarrassment clear in her voice; "kindly dry the dishes for me then, Roy."

He chuckled and released his grip, not before pressing a light kiss against her temple. "Of course, dear." Then he let out an _oof_ when she slapped the towel onto his stomach.

* * *

 **Author's note: Kinda ended at a bad/awkward place, huh? Nonetheless, please R &R! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fluff to me probably means cringe to you. So, here you go, _Try not to cringe challenge_ chapter 2!**

 **Warning: Some very light(?) lemons**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 _Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._

"Is it raining, sir-Roy?" Riza asked as she started to prepare tea. "You should go before it rains harder."

A lightning struck. Thunders rolled and a _slash_ could be heard.

"Or… maybe not." Roy narrowed his eyes at the window, but soon flashed a grin. "Mind if I stay, Elizabeth?"

Riza frowned slightly and eyed the clock. Twenty-two hours. She turned her attention back to her _husband_ , "Fine, but you're taking the couch."

It was Roy's turn to frown. "Elizabeth," Riza mentally pondered at the name Elizabeth, "couples tend to sleep together, in the same bed." He wiggled his eyebrows at the word 'bed'.

"Couch or the floor. Your pick honey." Her voice laced with sarcasm, she walked into the bedroom to get a men's T-shirt and track pants she bought as she thought men's clothes were more comfortable. She tossed the pieces of clothing on his lap, "Go take a shower. The white towel in the bathroom is yours, and you're lucky enough that I have a spare toothbrush."

His frown deepened. "Why on earth…?" He looked up, seeming rather annoyed. "Do you have a… a boyfriend, Colonel?"

She raised a brow. "Back to military ranks, General?"

"Riza!" He barked, jealousy coursing through his veins.

"Am I not allowed to have one then, General?" She snapped back. While she enjoyed the idea of teasing her superior, she felt irritated that he was too controlling.

He narrowed his eyes and glared, then huffed. She sighed at his immaturity, "Just go take a shower, Roy. And no, I'm not seeing anyone. I just simply prefer men's clothes over women's."

His eyes instantly lit up and a genuine smile spread across his face. "Alright." He then half jogged to the bathroom, after placing a sweet kiss on Riza's cheek. Riza just simply watched him walk away till the door closed and placed a hand over the cheek, a smile dancing on her lips.

Riza stepped out of the bathtub with a fluffy lavender towel wrapped around her muscular yet soft and curvy torso, and changed into her pajamas which consists of a soft black cotton T-shirt and a dark grey loose track pants (She usually wears just an oversized T-shirt or dress shirt to sleep, but there was _no way_ she could wear that in front of Roy). She blow-dried her long blonde hair that reached towards her mid-waist, and the thought of cutting it flashed across her mind.

"…What are you looking at?" She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom to see Roy sitting on the couch reading or watching something resting on his lap while Hayate nuzzled against him.

He turned to smile at her at first, then narrowed his eyes at her outfit. "How sexy." He muttered with sarcasm evident in his voice, though he mentally enjoyed the view of her half damped honey blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, and how her cotton T-shirt revealed her cleavage slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you darling, but I don't even own a baby doll or any sort of sexy lingerie." She scoffed back. "What is it on your lap?"

"Oh," Roy looked down and raised the album in his hand. "Found this in the cabinet. I hope you don't mind me looking through it."

"No, I don't." Riza shook her head and sat next to him, taking the album from him and opened it, while Roy scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm hesitantly around her. When she looked up at him and nodded with a smile, he returned it and wrapped the arm around her, resting his cheek against her head. She felt happy and peaceful yet unsettled at the same time; _he was showing his affections to Elizabeth, not Riza Hawkeye_ , that's what she told herself. And once the mission is over (even though it hadn't started yet, and he was already doing this to her), they would go back to General and Colonel. She mentally cursed at him and herself for leaning against him.

There were only a few pictures in the album. One of them being the family picture, where her mother was still alive, gently cradling baby Riza in her arms, with a young and handsome Berthold wrapping an arm around his beautiful wife. She had wavy honey blonde hair, which was tied up into a half ponytail braid. Her eyes were a shade lighter than Riza's hazel ones. They were golden amber.

"You resemble her a lot." Roy murmured. She gave him a sad smile, saddening slightly and suppressed the lonely tears down. Roy's heart ached at the sight of her seemingly pained expression and tightened his arm around her.

She flipped the page and instantly let out a hearty laugh while Roy's cheeks were a tinted pink. It was a photo of a seventeen-year-old Roy being scolded heavily by Berthold Hawkeye, taken by a sneaky twelve-year-old Riza who found Roy's trying-not-to-cry expression awfully amusing.

"How-When did you take that!? Did you even have a camera!?" Roy screeched in shock and embarrassment, cheeks growing red. She simply chuckled.

"Remember Mr. Watson from the vintage shop downtown? He gave the camera to me. As in when, it was right after I got the camera from him, and I came home to see father scold at you." She stifled a laugh, "Your expression was priceless! I can still remember you whimpering in your room!"

"How can I help it!? Your father was an intimidating man! Riza! Stop laughing!" But she laughed harder. He huffed in annoyance and his face burned. When her laughter started to cease, he smirked and poked her on the side. She immediately let out a squeal, which Roy thought was absolutely adorable.

"Ticklish as always, I see?" His wolfish grin widened as he laid on top of her to secure her tightly, then started to tickle her, which made her burst into laughter, the album on the floor long forgotten.

"Gah, Roy, stop it!" She cried out between uncontrollable laughs. He ignored her pleas and just continued tickling her sides. She held out her hands and gripped onto his wrists tightly, forcing his hands to stop, and looked into his eyes. "Roy!"

He tensed and stared back into her eyes, stunned. He then raised a hand to cup her now rosy cheek, caressing it gently, and looked lovingly at her. _You have no idea how much I adore you, don't you, Riza?_

Riza was stunned by his actions. She definitely didn't expect this to happen, so she mentally cursed herself again and again. _Idiot, idiot, idiot..._ But before her mind could apprehend anything, her hand cupped his cheek to pull his face closer to hers, and pressed her lips against his.

When she was about to pull away, the calloused yet warm hand on her cheek tightened ever so slightly, and he deepened the kiss. He nipped on her lower lip for permission, then slid his tongue into her mouth when she granted it, tangling it with hers, making her release a nearly inaudible moan, but didn't go unheard by Roy's ears, which led him to make the kiss more passionate and intense.

His hands wandered down to her waist, and his fingers lifted the hem of her T-shirt, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin, which enticed her to moan into his mouth again.

They soon pulled away from the lack of oxygen, making their cheeks redder. He drank in her beautiful sight: coral, pouty, lush lips, parted. Hazel eyes sparkling, with the pupils enlarging.

"R-Roy, I…" Riza started, still panting slightly from the kiss.

"My, Elizabeth, I certainly can't say that I expected that from you." He gave her a grin and placed butterfly kisses across her face: her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and lastly, her lips. "…My dear."

"Then I take that you didn't appreciate it?" She teased.

"No, quite the opposite in fact…" He pressed his lips against the tender spot on her neck and sucked on it, tongue flickering the spot, and earned him a moan. He slipped a hand beneath her T-shirt, moving it up, just below her soft and plump breasts and caressed them gently.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers running across his jet-black hair that was surprisingly soft, then yanked it not so tightly when his thumb brushed across her hardening nipple. "Roy…" She whimpered in anticipation.

He released his lips from her neck, leaving a love bite evident on her porcelain skin. He connected their lips together again for another hungry kiss; tongues tangling each other's, and then he lifted her T-shirt to reveal her breasts. He planted kisses on her stomach, her navel, and her breasts, making her mew. When he was about to place his lips around a nipple, a loud bark was heard.

They turned their heads towards the source of the sound just to see a merry Hayate huffing, tongue rolling out of his mouth, staring at the dumbfounded couple curiously. Riza immediately let out a startled gasp and pulled the shirt down, and pushed Roy off her, leading him to tumble off her and the couch, letting out a yelp.

"Hayate! Out!" She pointed towards the kitchen, making him whine and pad out the living room. She then sighed and looked at the clock, which shows 23:00. _I got too carried away…_ She looked down at Roy, who stared up at her in confusion. "We should go to sleep now, you still have to get your luggage tomorrow morning. Wait here, I'll go get you a pillow and blanket."

"No, don't bother." He rubbed the backside of his head where he bumped onto when he fell down the couch, and stood up to extend a hand. "We sleep _together_ , like normal couples do."

She frowned in annoyance. "Roy-"

"Riza." He said firmly. She narrowed her eyes, then sighed in defeat, and accepted his hand, knowing that he wouldn't budge.

"Do something weird, and I'll kick you out." She warned as they walked towards the bedroom, then laid on the bed. She huffed and pulled the covers over her when he flashed her a playful grin. As she closed her eyes, she immediately opened them wide in surprise when she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. "Roy, what did I just say about-"

"What's wrong with cuddling?" He leaned his head down to her ears and said, while pressing a kiss on it. "It's not like I'm doing _this_." He moved his hand up to grope her breasts, which enticed a yelp and a kick to the shin, which made him let out a cry of pain.

"Don't get too comfortable." She grumbled under her breath.

"You kissed me first and clearly wanted more- Ouch!" He let out another cry. "Elizabeth, I was merely stating the truth!"

"Sleep. Now."

* * *

 **Author's notes: Still haven't started the mission (sweatdrop)... Well, reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you lanaker, Nuzha, Fee-Sans-Age and RiverRush21 for reviewing the story! I saw it in the morning and that just made my day.

Due to not knowing where to stop/cut to end the chapter, this long-ass chapter came out. Nonetheless, enjoy!

P.S. I should probably rename the title to 'Of baby dolls and undercover'

* * *

Chapter 3

Roy woke up to the lack of warmness and the smell of pancakes. He yawned and stretched out his arms and glanced at the alarm clock on the counter. 8:00. That was certainly one the best sleeps he's ever had.

He then recalled the events from last night, where he tried to take Riza right there and then on her couch, if it weren't for Black Hayate, _that little mutt…_ He sighed. He cursed; maybe it was a bit too soon for that. He was simply excited, for being able to be with Riza for a long period of time, as a married couple. And damn, he missed the feeling of her lips on his.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Riza, still in her pajamas, in the open room kitchen, setting a pancake on to a plate while humming happily to herself.

"Good morning." She said, turning around to smile at him. Her trained ears must've heard him walking into the living, he thought to himself. "We still have three hours till the train departs, so we still have time for breakfast. You don't mind pancakes, do you?"

He returned the smile. "Morning, Ri-Elizabeth." He then drawled. "No, I don't mind pancakes." _I wouldn't mind anything as long as you made them,_ he wanted to add. He sat down; resting his elbows on the dining table, and stared at her.

"You're staring." She pointed and placed the pancakes in front of him. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." He then chuckled, "No man can resist staring at you, dear."

She muttered an _ass-kisser_ under her breath, and poured the coffee into two mugs, and then handed him one. "Already into character, General?"

He scowled. "Yes, yes; don't ruin the lovey-dovey mood, Colonel Hawkeye."

It was her turn to chuckle. "Well, I'm sorry, darling."

* * *

After they ate in silence, Roy changed back into his outfit from the night before, then Riza shooed him away when the clock struck nine. He stood beside the door and grinned teasingly. "No goodbye kiss for your husband?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm seeing you in less than two hours, I'd hardly call this goodbye."

"Well I'm not leaving until you give me one." He huffed, and Riza scoffed. _What a child_ , she thought.

She tiptoed, placed her hands on his shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek. She let go and asked. "Happy now?"

"That does not count!" Roy protested.

"A kiss is a kiss, whether it's on the cheeks or on the lips." She crossed her arms. "Just go, Roy."

He ignored her and gripped a hand around her arm, and yanked her towards him, making her gasp in surprise. And then he pressed his lips against hers, while cradling her head with the other hand. He then plunged his tongue into her mouth when she opened it to protest, and deepened the kiss.

They pulled away when they felt the lack of oxygen, panting slightly. She huffed, "You better be happy now."

"Mm-hmm!" He smiled in satisfaction, and placed one last peck on her lips. "I'll see you in a bit, Elizabeth."

She waved and gave a helpless smile.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Rebecca." Riza smiled as she handed Hayate and his things to her best friend. "I honestly have no idea how long I'd be gone for."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for you, _Colonel_ Riza Hawkeye?" Rebecca retorted. "After all these years of joining the military, I'm only a Captain! And I'm almost turning thirty!"

"You're still nine months away from being thirty, Becca." Riza deadpanned. "And aren't you Führer Grumman's adjutant?"

"I did not volunteer for that! To be that perverted old man's… Do you have any idea, how many times he has sexually harassed me?"

Riza chuckled. "He's just fooling around. Be nice to him, Becca." She grinned a Cheshire one, "I heard that he's planning to promote a certain Captain Catalina."

Rebecca gasped. "Really!? When!?"

"Who knows?" Riza chuckled and looked at her watch. "I've got to go now, Becca. I'll see you after I come back."

Rebecca wrapped her arms tightly around Riza and she does the same. "See you, Riza. Don't forget that you still owe me a shopping trip."

"Duly noted."

* * *

"Ah, Riza, my dear! Assume that you two have safely arrived West City? Do you like the house?" Grumman spoke cheerfully into the phone.

"Yes, Grandfather, we just arrived a few minutes ago. About the house, I hardly think that a married couple would need to live in a three-story house, with three maids." Riza resisted the urge to just slam the phone down. "But that's not why I called, why-"

"You're going as my granddaughter! Of course you'll need to live in a fancier place. And besides, the maids will be in the house from nine to twenty hours, and live nearby together, so no worries when you two let your sexual urges take control." He snickered.

"Grandpa!" She shrieked, and then sighed. "The main reason I called is… why on Earth would you replace my luggage?"

When Riza just arrived, she started to unpack her suitcase; just to see very different styles of clothing from she usually wears in the suitcase. _Three dresses that clearly reveal too much breasts and legs, skirts that expose her thighs (either from the side or from the front), three blouses that don't cover up much of her front, two pairs of boots and two pairs of high heels that are all four inches, two tight cropped sweaters, only one pair of high-waist jeans, several way too sexy undergarments… And four baby doll lingerie. That old coot!_

"And I was stupidly wondering why it was so heavy!" She spoke angrily. "The only piece of clothing that can actually cover up anything is the coat I just wore! It's bloody November and you expect me to wear that!? And where are my guns!?"

"My, my, Riza dear, calm down." Grumman sighed into the phone. "Right now, you're not Riza Hawkeye, but Elizabeth Grumman. Can't you be more ladylike? You know, your mother used to wear like that. And speaking of guns, I have a surprise for you, Lizzie. Check the wardrobe next to the bookshelves in the study room. I'll talk to you later. Send my regards to the boy!"

She half slammed the phone down and huffed angrily. She heard footsteps walking down the stairs, and turned to see Roy looking sheepishly at her.

"What is it?" She snapped.

His smile widened. "I just saw your luggage. I look forward to see you wearing those clothes, I'm sure they'll look wonderful on you, Elizabeth." She groaned, and he added. "I can't wait to see you wearing _it_ tonight."

"Don't get used to it, I'll only be wearing those clothes for a month or two at most, and I'll definitely buy a new set of pajamas once I've settled down." She growled and stomped up the stairs to go the study room on the third floor.

He simply chuckled and followed her. "And I'll burn them all and force you to wear your current one."

She ignored him and opened the study room's door. "Wardrobe…" She muttered to herself and opened it. She immediately gasped. In front of her, displaced piles of guns neatly placed in the wardrobe. _A bunch of 9mm pistol… Eight of them! Another six automags, and three baker rifles, and two sniper rifles._

A satisfied smile instantly appeared on her face. She turned and smiled sweetly at her partner, who looked stunned. "So, you were saying, sweetheart?"

He laughed lightly in disbelief and shook his head. "No, nothing. It's nearly eighteen hours, and I'm sure you're tired from the long train ride. Would you like to have an early dinner?"

"Sure." She tiptoed and gave him a peck on the cheek and walked down to the living room, living him once again dumbfounded and in awe.

* * *

"According to grandpa, Damon Dubois finds the victims in the pubs downtown, and is also a some what infamous womanizer without people knowing his name." Riza said after they finished their meal and the maids have cleaned up and left, as they were sitting on the sofa. "So I suggest that we go there tomorrow night to see if we can find any information about him, or even better, find him."

Roy nodded in agreement at first, then immediately shook his head. "Elizabeth, are you out of your mind? That is too risky and dangerous! What if something happens? What if something happens to you?"

Riza sighed. "That's the whole point of the undercover, isn't it? Or are you saying that you don't trust me and my abilities?" She raised a brow.

"Elizabeth, you know it's not like that. It's just…" It was his turn to sigh, "There's no way to make you think otherwise, huh?"

"Roy…" She scooted closer to Roy and pulled him closer to her to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Nothing will happen to me, to us. We'll complete the mission successfully and go back to Central in one piece."

"Riza…" He breathed and cupped her cheek with a hand, then kissed her gently on the lips, like she's a delicate china that'll break easily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, and laid down on the sofa, with him on top of her, just like the day before.

 _Déjà vu_ , she thought. Just when they were about to deepen the kiss, her grandfather's words suddenly flashed through her mind. _Don't start making babies!_ She abruptly broke the kiss and pushed him away, leaving him to sit up on the sofa, staring wide-eyed at her.

"Umm, I-uh, I'll go take a bath." She stammered, while feeling the heat creep through her cheeks, then stalked up the stairs. Roy stared at her back, not knowing if he should laugh or cry.

Riza stepped into the bathtub filled with lavender-scented hot water, and sighed in relaxation as the water engulfed her body. She stayed in the tub for a few minutes with her eyes closed and a cool towel on her forehead, and thought about the events that happened; _waking up with Roy next to her, him kissing her for the second time, seeing Rebecca to drop of Hayate, the damn old geezer replacing her suitcase… Baby doll lingerie…_

"Shit!" She abruptly sat up and exclaimed, then rested a hand on her head when she felt a bit dizzy. _I forgot to take the lingerie with me…_ She slapped her head lightly, scowling.

She hesitated and stepped out of the tub, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel to wipe herself dry, slipped on the black lace panties her grandfather ordered and stuffed into the replaced suitcase, then called out, "Roy!"

Silence. She creaked the door open and shouted from the top of her lungs, "Roy!"

"Yes?" He shouted back and she heard footsteps approaching the bedroom, then the bathroom in it. She immediately shut the door when she saw him walking closer to the bathroom.

"Would you kindly pass me something decent I can wear to sleep?" She asked bashfully, cheeks growing red.

Roy smirked and hummed, "Sure honey." She huffed and waited while leaning against the door. "Here you go." She opened the door and immediately snatched the clothing from him.

She wanted to snap at him for bringing her a pink baby doll, but this was the only comfortable clothing to wear to sleep in her luggage (now in the wardrobe in the bedroom).

"Roy," she spoke.

"Yes, dear?" He said with amuse evident in his voice.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."

He sighed, "Fine."

She opened the door slightly to check whether he had his eyes closed or not. Once she confirmed that he did, she crept out of the bathroom and half ran to the wardrobe and slipped into the bed, under the sheets. "You can look now."

He opened his eyes and turned excitedly and frowned slightly when she was wrapped tightly in the blankets. She then sat up and asked, "Mind passing me a book from the study room? I'll wait for you till you're done."

"Yes, yes." He said nonchalantly while eyeing her breasts that the blankets failed to cover when she sat up and is only covered by the thin layer of lingerie.

* * *

"Elizabeth." Roy said huskily and slipped into the bed, next to Riza. She sighs and closes the book, and placed it on the bed stand then turned the lights from the lamp off.

He raised a brow. _Nothing?_ He mentally thought. "Elizabeth, how cruel of you to ignore your husband." He breathed into her ear when he scooted closer to her.

She turned her back towards him and muttered sleepily, "I'm tired, and you're tired. Just sleep. We have things to do tomorrow."

She let out a startled yelp when he yanked her arm towards him and laid her under him as he trapped her in his arms. He looked down at him, giving her a triumphant smirk. She scowled, "Roy! What did I just sa-"

He pressed his lips to hers roughly, cutting off her sentence, and gave her breast a squeeze, making her gasp, then thrust his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with hers. She tried to push him away and resist the temptation and urge in her, but gave in and placed her arms around his neck, while tangling a hand into his hair, and kissed him back.

He pulled away slightly to let them catch their breaths, and leaned his forehead against hers. He smirked and murmured in her ear huskily, "How can you expect me to stay still when you're wearing this?" He yanked the blanket off them, revealing her in the pink lacy baby doll. He leaned away slightly to take a glimpse of her curvy body and slim legs.

He pressed kisses on her neck, and chuckled when he saw the love bite still evident on her neck from the previous night when he stayed over at her place. He slipped the straps of her nightwear of her shoulders and pushed it down slightly to reveal her bare breasts. He placed butterfly kisses on her breasts, leaving red marks on them, causing her to mew loudly.

"Roy!" Riza gasped and moaned when he suckled her nipple and nipped slightly. _No…_ she thought, _this is going too far, I should stop him-_ her thought was interrupted when a wave of pleasure coursed through her when he sucked harder, making her release another moan.

He grinned against her breasts while giving her other nipple the same attention; licking, nipping, sucking. His hand travelled further down to her thighs and caressed and squeezed them, then played with the hem of her lingerie and lifted it up to expose her stomach and black lace panties. He slipped his hand inside her panties, and when he was about to stroke her clit, she snapped.

"Roy!" Riza exclaimed and gripped onto his wrist, "I-I-" She looked at him timidly, not knowing what to say, and unconsciously licked her lips, making him desire her more.

He sighed and chuckled lightly, while laid back next to her, facing her with a arm around her. "I guess it's a bit too soon, huh? I'm sorry, Riza." He pecked her lips lightly.

She bashfully nodded while adjusting her nightwear and turned to face him, and snuggled closer to him, burying herself into his arms till her head was right under his chin and her forehead was pressed against his bare chest (apparently he didn't fancy wearing a shirt to sleep, she noted).

He smiled at her shy actions and tightened his arm around her, not before giving her one last gentle kiss on the forehead. Then the two peacefully drifted to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: *sigh* I write way too many unnecessary things...

I promise I'll start the mission from the next chapter! I'm sorry!

But nonetheless, reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Joseph, Nuzha and RiverRush21 (again) for reviewing the story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **P.S. Cringe warning**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Elizabeth, are you ready?" Roy asked from the living room as he sat on the sofa and read a book from the study room, while Riza was getting ready for the undercover in the pubs downtown.

When Roy heard no response from her, he quirked an eyebrow and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. He knocked on the door, and placed his hand around the doorknob. "Are you alright?"

"Come in." Was her only response. He opened the door and nearly dropped his jaw when he drank in her sight. She turned with a distressed look and asked softly, "Roy?"

She sighed when he didn't say anything, "I look _that_ different do I?" and twirled to show him her outfit fully. She wore a little black satin dress with spaghetti straps, showing a good amount of her breasts and legs while she let her long blonde hair down to cover her tattoo up. "I'm twenty-eight, and I'm wearing a skater dress."

"You look beautiful." He smiled at her and approached her to wrap his arms around her and embraced her tightly. She hugged him back hesitantly, utterly confused. When he loosened his grip, she looked up to send him a questioning look. His heart fluttered at the sight of her sparkling hazel eyes and slightly parted lips that were painted cherry red. Not being able to stop himself, he leaned down and cradled her head to connect their lips for a sweet and loving kiss.

When they pulled away, she chuckled lightly at the sight of her lipstick smeared on his lips. She pulled away from his arms, and took a tissue to wipe the lipstick from his lips, then fixed her makeup. She threw the tissue in the bin and placed a hand on her partner's shoulder after slipping on a black leather jacket (that was in her wardrobe for some reason), "Sorry for making you wait, let's go?"

"No worries." He replied and held her hand, and led her down the stairs to the doorway. She cringed at the four pairs of high heels, and cursed, "Damn grandpa. How am I supposed to wear these for hours?"

She slipped a pair of black high heels on and wobbled slightly like a newborn. She held onto Roy and enticed a low chuckle from him. She scowled, "I hate these things. I honestly can't understand why some people like wearing these stupid, hateful, bloody… urgh!" She let out a groan when she nearly twisted her ankle.

He laughed lightly and held onto her, "let's go."

* * *

"Hello there, little kitten. Aren't you a sexy one?" A man purred at Riza as she and Roy arrived the first pub that was closes to their house. He drunkenly walked over to her, swaying with a beer bottle in his hands and attempted to wrap an arm around her seemingly slim waist, then sniffed.

Roy felt a vein twitch. He was right next to her and the bastard dare to flirt her!? "Oi, back off!" He barked at the drunk man, who seemed to look pissed.

"The fuck's your problem, huh?" He roared at Roy, then sniffed again and smirked at Riza. "I bet I can fuck you better than your little man there. Heck, I can probably fuck better than any man in this world. We can do it right now, in the alley, what do you say?"

Riza resisted the urge to pull out a gun from her thigh holster. She heaved a sigh and returned to her Elizabeth façade, and scoffed. "You? I've heard a rumor around here, about a charming man who makes every woman fall for him, with blonde hair and an angel tattoo. What makes you think that you can do a better job than him?"

Roy sent her a warning glance while the man blabbered with occasional sniffs. "Blonde hair and an angel tattoo? Ha! You mean Elliot! That fucking womanizer!"

"You know him?" She slapped his hand when he tried to grope her butt.

"Ooh, feisty." He laughed loudly. "Yea, I know him. He's my mate!" He laughed particularly louder at the word _mate_.

Riza smirked and pressed a hand against his chest, resisting the urge to pull away and slap him. "Tell you what, why not we have a little race? The first one to finish the drink wins. If you win, I'll let you _fuck me_ (she nearly threw up right there and then) all you want. If I win, you tell me about your mate. All the rumors about him make me what to meet him and see just how charming he is." She mocked a dreamy sigh.

"Oh?" The man smirked. "Sure thing, kitty." He snorted again. "Aren't you an eager one, but you sure he won't mind?" He pointed at a close to fuming Roy.

"Oh him?" Riza casted a glance at Roy. "No worries, he's just an ex. Roy? Have fun with the ladies while I have some fun with this gentleman here." She narrowed her eyes, signaling ' _you ask the ladies about Dubois while I deal with him'._

Roy huffed and shrugged, forcing himself to approach another woman and not torch the man alive. He walked up to a brunette that was wearing a bright red dress, which seemed to be around three years older than Riza, and had been eyeing Roy since he walked into the bar. When she saw him approach her, she battered her fake bushy eyelashes at him, and sent a flirtatious smile that hang on her rouge lips.

"Hello, mister." She placed her hand on his chest that he desperately wanted to slap off him, and pulled herself closer to him. "Never seen you around here before, new to the town?"

"We moved in for three months already, me and my wife," He smirked. "But we're still not familiar with this town. It'd be nice if someone could tell me more about it."

"Oh, that little blondie there is your wife? Not so faithful, is she?" She purred into his ear. "No worries, mister, I can tell you more about this town, and also perhaps to… help you when you're feeling lonely."

He mocked a pout. "You see, we had a fight just a few minutes ago. And now she's with someone else…" He then placed a hand on her waist, forcing himself not to cringe. "Your offer… I'd love to accept it. You can _help_ me now, what do you say, miss…?"

The brunette giggled. "Penny." She held his hand and dragged him while whispering seductively. "There's a room inside, we can do it there."

Roy searched for Riza's eyes, and once he saw her, she gave him a slight nod and an amused and mischievous glance that said _good luck_. He gave her a pout then followed Penny into the room.

Riza adverted her attention back to the man sitting next to her. "Well, what kind of shot are feeling up to, mister?"

"The name's Bob, kitten. What are _you_ feeling up to, eh?" He grinned and leaned closer to her, lips several inches away from hers.

She leaned away from him. "How about Jägermeister?"

He barked a laugh. "Sure thing, little kitten. But can you handle it?"

She smirked. "Can you?"

He burst out another laugh. "Nice! Very nice! I like bold woman!" He signaled the bartender. "Give us both Jäger shots, a huge one!"

She grinned inwardly as the bartender handed them both a rather tall shot glass filled with brown liquid, she had enough alcohol tolerance training with Rebecca since she joined the academy. Bob wriggled his eyebrows at Riza, "Don't blame me when you lose, kitten. But I promise you it'll be a great one."

They both swigged down the alcohol.

* * *

Roy sat on the bed as Penny locked the door and crept up to him, sitting on his lap. She flung her hair to the side and wrapped her arms around his neck, ready to press her lips onto his.

He pressed a finger against her lips and grinned. "Why don't you tell me something first?"

"What is it?" She asked, irked that he interrupted the kiss.

"I've been hearing a rumor on a certain womanizer with a tattoo of an angel. You have any idea?"

She eyed him. "You mean Elliot? Why would you want to know about him?"

"My wife is dying to meet that man, and no husband would let it be, right? And I honestly want to know how he intrigued her so much without even seeing him once."

She huffed. "That son of a bitch, should've known that he was just a good-for-nothing man whore who sleeps around with any woman. And he dumped me for no reason!"

"How unfortunate." He smirked and cupped her cheek, "That man was an idiot to do that to you." He pulled her closer to him, lips mere inches away from hers as he breathed huskily. "Care to tell me more about him?"

Penny flushed. "Y-ye- I mean, a-alright."

Her blush deepened when his smirk widened and his nose touched hers. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"H-he, he would come to this bar every Thursday. I didn't know until I followed him after he cheated on me twice, that he would go to a bar called 'The Crown' every Tuesday, so he's probably there right now. And he'll also go to another one called 'The King's Head' every Friday and Sunday. He gives off an impression of being very alluring and intriguing, and to be fair, his skills are pretty good…" She stopped and looked straight in his eyes, pleading and whimpering in desire and anticipation. "T-that's all I know, now please… I can't hold it anymore… Please…"

Roy grinned and delivered a Vulcan nerve pinch, making her unconscious instantly. "Thank you, miss." He then lifted her with an arm and moved to unlock the door, then handed her to a waitress who was nearby them, "This lady here drank too much, would you lend me a hand and take care of her?" He gave her a charming grin.

"Oh, s-sure." The waitress stuttered and blushed.

He gave her one final smile before walking towards Riza and the _bloody, stupid, fucking, son of a bitch_ who was with her.

* * *

Riza slammed her glass down after chugging the burning liquid down the throat. She smirked when she saw him still struggling to chug the drink down. "Well, what's your mate like?"

He slammed the glass down a few seconds and slurred with countless sniffs, "Damn, kitten! Aren't you a feisty one! Say wha, if ya gimme a kiss, I'll tell ya everythin' about Elliot!" Just when he was about to rant more, he suddenly collapsed and was knocked out.

Riza was stunned. _I drank a fucking hundred-millimeters Jäger shot for nothing!_ "Damn it!" She roared and kicked the stool. She then took the chance of him being unconscious to search through his pockets after letting herself to calm down, and found a small pack of white powder and stack of money that would make up at least fifty thousand cenz.

She was suspicious about it when he first spoke; she noticed his red eyes, somewhat pale face and excessive sniffing that irritated her a lot. "So you're mate's also a drug dealer huh?" She muttered to herself. "Murder, rape, drug dealing and also somewhat human trafficking. Ha! Most notorious criminal of the year."

"Elizabeth!"

She immediately stood up to face the source of the sound, and saw Roy walking to her. "Roy."

"Are you alright, Elizabeth? Did he do anything to you?" He rambled while holding her in his arms, and then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Did you hear anything useful?"

For one moment she was glad to see Roy and felt happy in his arms, the next she wanted to back away and snap at him and rant about the stinkin' man that passed out on her before even telling her anything about Dubois other than him being his mate.

She pulled away and muttered, "Let's leave, we've had enough fun here. It's still eleven-thirty, we have time for the next one."

"Alright." He replied and took her hand to lead her out of the pub. Once they reached the streets, he pulled her towards him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Roy!" She snapped, "Just chugged a huge Jägermeister shot and tolerated that man trying to get to fuck me and attempts of sexual harassment, for nothing!" She immediately cringed at her tone and regretted it, "I'm sorry Roy. I'm just pissed that I wasted nearly half an hour and got nothing out of him. Did you get anything out of the lady in red?"

He sighed and pressed a kiss to her temple. "No, it's alright. And yes, I did get something out of her."

She looked up at him and he grinned down at her. Then she gasped, "I almost forgot!"

"Forget what?" He raised a brow.

"The man said that he and Dubois were mates, and the man, Bob, is a drug dealer. So I suspect that Dubois is involved in the business."

Roy simply laughed and pressed another kiss to her forehead.

* * *

 **Author's note: There was this one time when I went to this bar with my friends (in Lan Kuai Fong, Hong Kong. The legal age here is 18), and when I thought the shot glasses would only contain 40-50ml of alcohol, the bartender gave me one that was double the size. And due to peer pressure, I chugged it all down and nearly passed out. Good thing I wasn't empty-stomached so I didn't get _that_ drunk. And on the same night, my friend was followed by a bald man that just wouldn't shut up and leave her alone, so we decided to dance our ways home. Yep. Just a little story-time from me. Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The couple stood in front of 'The Crown' when the clock struck midnight. They were stunned when they saw the elegant design of the signboard and the sound of jazz played inside.

Riza scoffed when she saw the board that wrote the dress codes as she stripped the leather jacket off her, "Well isn't this a classy place?" Roy simply laughed and went to push the door open. She immediately held him back by pulling his arm.

He sent her a confused look. "What's wrong?"

She tiptoed and spoke quietly in his ear, "Can you see my tattoo?" When he turned to look and shook his head 'no', she heaved a relieved sigh and allowed him to push the door open to go in, while she followed suit.

Dim lightings. Comfy looking stools and sofas. A band playing classy music (jazz in this case) with only quiet murmurs and occasional laughs in the background. And most important of all: _Not. Crowded_. Riza immediately took a liking to 'The Crown'.

She and Roy took a seat on the stools. _The seats are plushy!_ Riza thought happily to herself while Roy signaled the bartender. She remembered the times when Rebecca would force her to dress in the clothes she picked while threatening to burn her old clothes, then forcefully drag her to the noisy and way too crowded clubs or bars, where the stools are way too hard for her seat bones to sit on, and shove drinks into her hand (or rather, down her throat), and then again forcefully bring her to the center of dance floor to dance, saying that it would help her with her anti-social personality (where Riza heavily protests). Riza felt a vein twitch in annoyance. _How did I manage to be best friends with that harpy?_

"What do you want, love?" Roy asked while placing a hand over hers.

"Cosmopolitan." She replied, trying to suppress the irritating memories down, while her eyes searched for platinum blonde hair.

Roy raised a brow at her then turned to the bartender. "Cosmopolitan for her, and Moscow Mule for me."

"Roy," Riza flipped her hand and grasped his, fingers crossed. He averted his attention from their hands to her and hummed. "The table right behind us. Do they not look familiar?"

He turned ever so slightly and glanced over his shoulder, then twisted his lips up into a smirk when he saw a man with cropped platinum blonde hair with handsome features talking to three people, which he recognized immediately.

"Major General Williams, Lieutenant Colonel Brown and Baker from the West City Headquarters, huh? Seems like things have gotten a little out of control."

Riza pulled him towards her and whispered in his ear with a flirtatious smile hanging on her lips, "We should get out of here before they recognize us."

He nodded. They quickly finished their drinks and paid, then walked out of the bar. Once the bar was completely out of sight, they fastened their paces and started to jog, then sprint back home. Once they reached the house, they looked at each other while panting slightly from the running.

"Well," Riza started, still a bit out of breath, "That was exciting."

Roy chuckled slightly at the sarcasm in her comment, and said. "Why don't you go take a shower first, while I tell your grandfather about it."

She frowned slightly, "Now? It's twelve-forty, he's most probably asleep."

It was his turn to frown, "Right." Then he grinned wolfishly, "We can take a shower together then, what do you say Elizabeth?"

She scoffed and walked up the stairs, "No thank you, Roy."

He followed her and restricted her movement by circling his arms around her waist. He placed his lips on her neck and pressed light kisses and said, "I'm being rather serious here."

It took almost all her will power to swat his hands off her and say, "Roy, let go."

"Or else…?"

"I have a gun with me."

"That's what makes you so damn sexy." He smirked and placed a hand on her upper thigh and felt the gun hiding in her little black dress.

"Roy…" She let out a tired sigh when she knew there were no signs of her stubborn _husband_ would let go, then she blushed slightly when an idea popped up. She composed herself and went into her _Elizabeth mode_ , and turned around to face him. She cupped his cheek with a hand and whispered down in his ear with a sweet and teasing tone, "Roy, I'm pretty tired now and I'm sure you are too, so why not we do it next time?"

His arms went slack and she couldn't help but let out a giggle when she saw his stunned expression. She took the chance to run away, while praying mentally _'Please forget what I just said. Please forget what I just said.'_

Riza placed the book on the stand and turned the lights off when Roy slipped into the bed. She turned to face him and laid her head next to his chest while wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her waist. She smiled and muttered "Goodnight, Ro-"

Her breath hitched when she felt his hand go lower to her butt, his fingers playing with them hem of her lingerie while his palm rubbed her butt cheeks. She pinched his hand and twisted it, causing him to yelp. She glared up at him and hissed, "What did I just say!?"

He pouted but her glare didn't soften. He then sighed and kissed her forehead, her nose, then her lips. She leaned in slightly, then pulled away. He cradled her head to place it back against his bare chest.

"Goodnight." He murmured. She hummed in response and closed her eyes.

* * *

Screams. All she could hear were screams and cries of pain and agony. Then she could see people with dark skin and crimson eyes running in panic, their faces contoured in torment while children cried in misery. She felt a sob choke on her throat, and her eyes widened when she felt weight in her hands, and looked down to see a sniper rifle. She immediately threw it away from her and tried to run away from it, but tripped and fell, her hands on the way too familiar ground of sand.

Suddenly, her surroundings changes. She was in a sea of blood. She sat up and lifted her hands to see them stained with crimson blood. Panic and sheer terror dominated her mind as she let out a blood-curling scream, tears streaming down her cheeks.

" _What are crying for?"_ She heard a voice behind her but she kept her eyes shut and covered her ears tightly, her nails digging in the side of her head and she felt something wet seep into her fingertips. The voice grew louder and angrier, _"Are you trying to feel bad, to feel sorry for us?"_

"Stop. Stop." Riza muttered, applying more force with her nails.

" _You think you can atone all your sins!?"_ The voice roared.

"Stop! Go away!" She shook her head violently and screamed back.

" _Riza!"_

"No! Go away!"

"Riza!"

Her eyes shot open and she immediately sat up, panting. She felt a warm and strong hand on her back, and she turned to see Roy looking at her, eyes filled with worry and concern. Then his eyes widened and he shouted when he turned the lamplights on, "You're bleeding!"

She looked down at her hands to see her nails stained with blood, and then felt the side of her face sting and slightly wet.

Roy rushed to the bathroom to get a towel and pressed it against her skin, while wiping her tears with his thumb. Luckily, the nail wounds were shallow, so after he made sure it stopped bleeding, he led her to the bathroom and cleaned the blood in her nails, while she remained motionless. He then led her back to the bed, turned the lights off and held her tightly in his arms while covering her in the warm blankets.

She stirred slightly and looked up when she felt him tremble slightly. "Don't do that to yourself." He said hoarsely, his face twisted in pain as if he was trying not to cry. "Don't try to bear the pain and guilt by yourself. Don't hurt yourself. Please…"

She wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her tighter, as she buried her face in his chest. She felt the tears come back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

Once the tears stopped and they calmed down, Roy asked. "Do you have these often?"

She shook her head. "Just three, four times a month, and it stopped after the restoration." She held onto him tighter, "I'm sorry, Roy. I don't know what got into me, I thought I got over it completely."

Right before and during the beginning of the Ishvalan restoration, the night terrors would visit her frequently. But after having talks with the kind elderly priestess Shan and negotiating with other Ishvalans, they gradually started to go away.

"…And you?" She pulled away slightly and looked up at him almost shamefully, which made his heart ache again.

He leaned down slightly and pressed his forehead against hers and he sighed, then confessed. "Once or twice a week, but they were gone after the promised day." He inhaled sharply, "But after the promised day, it would be a different kind of nightmare."

"I would see you lying on the ground lifelessly, with a pool of blood around you, and I couldn't do anything." He continued as his voice quivered slightly. "I-I thought I lost you, Riza. And I honestly can't imagine life without you, by my side. Riza I-"

Riza started, "Roy…" Their noses touched as she took a breath, "I told you I'd follow you into hell, and I still intend to do so. I would never leave you, Roy."

She kissed him, in which he instantly responded to and deepened. Lips moved against each other's slowly yet passionately, tongues encircling each other's and they clung to each other tightly, nearly desperately, until they ran out of air and pulled away just so slightly that their lips are still touching.

"I'm sorry I woke up you up." She muttered against his lips, as her biological clock told her it was only four in the morning.

"Don't be." He pressed his lips onto hers, "Let's go back to sleep."

He felt her tense in his arms. He leaned away slightly to see the fear and panic in her eyes, and the worriness came back. He asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared… I'm scared, Roy. What if they come back again? There were nights that the nightmares keep coming when I go back to sleep." She nearly whimpered as she memories of endless nightmares floated back into her mind.

"Riza," He embraced her, resting his cheek on her soft hair and whispered in her ear, "I'll be here when you wake up."

She hesitantly nodded, and closed her tired eyes, and prayed to not see her fears.

* * *

Riza woke up to the warm, bright sunlight shining on her face. She stirred, and opened her eyes slowly, to see her in Roy's arms and him looking down at her sweetly.

"Morning, sleepyhead." He grinned and teased, "You slept like a log."

She punched his arm playfully and yawned, "What time is it?"

"Ten."

She sprang up from the bed, the straps of her lingerie slipping off her shoulders, and exclaimed, "Ten!?"

He placed a hand around her arm and pulled her down, then kissed her bare shoulders. "Yes, ten." He laid her under him, resting her head on the pillow as he towered over her, and spoke huskily. "But it doesn't mean that we don't have all day. I told Alice to prepare brunch at eleven, so we have one hour. And apparently Dubois doesn't go to any pubs or bars on Wednesday."

He placed his lips on her neck, sucking the sensitive spot and nipped lightly, making her gasp. He then released his mouth, satisfied to see a dark red mark on her fair skin, and moved up to kiss her on the lips, but was stopped by her fingers that were placed gently on his lips.

"Morning breath." She reminded and got off the bed to take a long, relaxing shower and laughed lightly when she saw him pout. But his grin returned when he saw her walking to the bathroom with clothes in her hands.

"Shower?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as his grin widened. "I recall that you seemed to promise me something last night."

She scoffed, "I believe it was Elizabeth who proposed it, General Mustang." Then she shut the door and locked it. _Just in case_ , she thought to herself.

* * *

"Damn," Riza murmured when she saw the dried-up blood staining her blonde hair. She lifted the tap open and twisted it left, letting the hot water flow down her head, her body. She grimaced slightly when she saw the slightly red water that was dyed from her blood when she combed through her wet hair, she then applied a handful of shampoo on her hair, desperate to wash it off her.

Still reluctant to get out of the _oh so comforting_ shower after washing her hair and body, she sat down, resting her head on her knee and wrapped her arms around her legs, letting the warm water droplets hit her. She sighed and thought of what happened last night, or rather, _this_ morning.

Riza never intended to show anyone, especially Roy, her weaknesses. It made her fragile, pathetic, and it drove her mad. _Since when did I become such a weak woman?_ She heaved another sigh. _Would Roy think of me as a weak yet lunatic woman now?_

 _No, you idiot. He clearly cares for you._ Another part of her argued. _And he's simply sympathizing with you._

 _I don't need his sympathy!_ The other part angrily bit back.

"What am I saying?" She tightened her arms, "He experienced much more, much worst than I did."

 _You love him_ , the negative voice in her head sniggered.

She lifted her head from her knees, eyes widened. She knew she had meaningless crushes on him when he was an apprentice of her father, but she was young, way too way young for him, so she regarded that sort of emotion as admiration.

When he came back from the military school, freshly graduated, it was obvious that he matured. Mentally, physically… He was twenty after all. But she was only fifteen, when she showed him her father's lifework.

Then in came the extermination of Ishval, where it was the last year of her military academy, and she stepped into the battlefield at the age of eighteen, and her admiration to him turned to hatred (at least she tried to, but she just couldn't bring herself to hate him) when she saw him using her (or her father's) alchemy to kill (but deep inside she blamed herself, and she cursed herself for being a coward to put the blame on Mustang), there were times where she even aimed the scope at his head with her sniper rifle, wondering if she had the gut to pull the trigger.

A year later, she was promoted to second lieutenant and was appointed as his adjutant, and she swore to follow him to hell. In the next two years, she and the Lieutenant Colonel visited the Elrics and Rockbells, where she first met a girl named Winry; Edward Elric passed the state alchemist test and was given the title of Fullmetal Alchemist. Then she was promoted to first Lieutenant while he, to Colonel.

It was from then, where the unknown emotions came. She regarded it as simple respect and admiration towards her superior, nothing more, and nothing less. After the promised day, the emotions became stronger and whenever she sees him, she would feel tender and warm and…

Riza sighed once more when she felt heat creeping to her cheeks, reluctantly stood up to close the tap, then stepped out of the tub. She changed into a simple attire: a tight and warm, cropped maroon sweater (which was a turtle-neck and long-sleeved, much to her relief) with a black high-waist box pleat skirt. She took a breath, and opened to face him.

"Riza, are you alright?" Roy immediately asked when she came out, "You've been in there for forty minutes."

Her heart skipped a beat and a sincere smile spread across her face when he said Riza instead of Elizabeth. "I'm fine, sorry for making you worry." She replied.

He nodded and took his clothes to the bathroom, then stopped and turned when she called out, "Roy."

"Yes?" He raised a brow.

She walked towards him and gave him a peck on the lips. "About last night," she started slowly, "Um, I just wanted to say thank you. And I'm sorry if I-"

His lips cut her off as he held his clothes with a hand, placed the other on the small of her back as he kissed her tenderly, and she soon returned it. When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead against hers. "Stop apologizing, Riza."

She leaned away slightly to rest her forehead on his shoulder. "I just felt pathetic, and for you to see me like that…"

He pressed a kiss on her slightly damp hair and pulled her away a little to look down at her honey hazel eyes. "You're the strongest person I've ever met in my life, I would never see you as pathetic." He smiled, "And we're only human after all. Even if we can't atone our sins, we can only do as much as we can."

She looked back into his onyx eyes. _I love you_ , the three words urged to be spoken but she swallowed them. She simply kissed his lips again and pulled away from his arms and smiled another sweet one, "Go take your shower and freshen up, I'll wait for you downstairs."

* * *

 **Author's notes: This story's pace is so slow. But hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Silerish Stella and Nuzha (again) for your lovely comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Major General Williams and two of his subordinates were negotiating with Dubois?" Grumman hummed into the phone.

"Yes, grandpa." Riza replied, "One more thing. He could possibly be involved with the drug-dealing business." She narrowed her eyes. "Grandpa, do you think it's possible that Williams is involved with it too? Cleaning up Dubois' mess in return of…"

"Getting free drugs or selling them to others with a higher price? Hmm, not impossible. Riza, dear,"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anyone in mind that's suitable for his role?" He asked.

Riza frowned slightly, "Are you sure you should be asking me this? Not someone else?"

Grumman chuckled, "No worries, sweetheart. I trust you."

She sighed. "Perhaps Lieutenant General Joshua Alberts? He seems to be a very responsible and caring military officer. Two friends of mine, Sugar and Ida, work for him and they would mention how lucky they are to have such a great superior officer."

"Oh? Lieutenant General Alberts huh? By the way, what are you friend's ranks?"

She raised a brow. "Captain Ida Moore and First Lieutenant Sugar Thompson. What about them?"

"Oh no, nothing. Just thinking about a little transferring and promotion." He let out another low chuckle. "Anyways, let's talk about you. How is it going, living in West City? And shouldn't you greet the neighbors, to avoid being suspicious."

"You told me to go by Grumman. How am I supposed to greet them without having them freak out about having the Führer's family living next to them?"

"My, you live in the 'rich people area', so they shouldn't be that shocked. But let's talk about something else, how are you and the boy?"

"… We're fine, so far so good."

Grumman let out a low hum. "I see… Anytime soon that I'll be having a great grandchild?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes. "No, grandpa. No great grandchildren for you."

"Yet?"

"Probably never."

"Aww, don't say that!" He cooed, "I'm sure you two will be great parents. Now, I just need you two to come back safely after the mission, then I can step down after a year or two and give it to Roy. I look forward to the day you be the First Lady, Riza."

She scoffed into the phone. "You're always a step or two ahead of everything, grandpa. Why are you so sure that he'll pick me as his wife and not someone else?"

"Oh my, Riza. You are one oblivious child. Ah, I have to go back to work now, Rebecca is being annoying again." Grumman bid goodbye and hung up.

Riza sighed and placed the phone down. _Oblivious? I just don't want to get my hopes up._ The thought of being his (real) wife pummeled her heart in anxiety, yet flutter in joy and delight.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her head to see Roy walking down the stairs, wearing his usual attire of a clean, white shirt and black trousers. "Nothing," she replied. "Just reporting to the Führer about Williams and his two subordinates."

"I see. Thought I heard you talking about great-grandchildren and marriage." He narrowed his eyes at her. _It better be about me…_ He thought as jealousy slowly built up.

"It's nothing, just grandpa being nosy again." She said as they moved to the dining table, where their meals are placed in front of them. _Hmm, looks tasty…_ She thought as she saw the glass of orange juice, yogurt with grains and fruits with honey, and the spinach quiche in front of her. She lifted the glass to her lips, then asked. "Speaking of which, what do you think of Lieutenant General Alberts?"

Digging into the quiche, he asked back. "What about him?" Narrowing his eyes again when he thought about her saying being someone's wife to Grumman, he added. "Are you marrying him? You fancy _him_?"

"What? No! He's eighteen years older than me," She choked on her yogurt, causing her to cough heavily. She quickly chugged the orange juice down her throat, then added when she calmed down. "Well, I suppose age doesn't really matter when it comes to love."

"That's not helping, Riza."

She sighed and continued with her meal, "I do not fancy him, for your information. I just simply recommended him to grandpa. What do you think?"

"For what?" He frowned.

"Being the commander of the West City Headquarters. He seems to be a pretty good superior officer to work for, according to my friends from academy who work under him. Well, what do you think?" She asked again.

"Hmm, he is a friendly person and a nice partner to work with. Didn't we work with him once a few years ago? When I was still a Lieutenant Colonel and you were a Second Lieutenant, and we were stationed in Central that time."

She finished her yogurt and picked up her fork and knife to eat her quiche. "Now that you mentioned it, we were only able to complete the mission because he offered to help. How did that slip out of my mind?"

He hummed, "So Lieutenant General Alberts is going to be the West City Headquarters' Commander, huh? Nice pick, Colonel."

"Why thank you, General."

* * *

"We should go downtown." Riza suggested after they finished their brunch and sat on the sofa, enjoying each other's company.

Roy gave her a confused glance, "Is there something you want to buy?"

She shook her head, "Grandpa told me we should go downtown during the day too to avoid getting suspected by the neighbors. Ah, we should greet them too."

"Now?" He furrowed his brows.

"Yes, Roy." She stood and extended her hand at him. "And I need new pajamas."

He scoffed and took her hand, placing a kiss on it, then yanked her down, making her sit on his lap. He cupped her cheek, pulling her face closer to his and smirked. "You do _not_ need new pajamas. What's wrong with the ones you're wearing now?"

"It's late November, Roy. You can't expect me to wear those flimsy baby dolls through winter." She deadpanned, while trying to get off his lap. "Now that I think about it, I need warmer clothes, more pants and new shoes that I can actually walk with."

He tightened his grip on her, refusing to let her go. "Maybe you do need new shoes, but aren't the sweaters warm enough? And don't you have blouses too?"

"The blouses are too thin. The sweaters are warm, but I only have two, and I prefer looser ones."

He looked at her blankly, and sighed when she wouldn't budge. "Fine. But you can replace the pants with stockings, you know, the sexy thigh-high ones- ugh." He let out a grunt when she punched his shoulder, and she slipped away from his grasp.

"Let's go." She retrieved her beige trench coat and had a quick chat with the maids, while he wore his trademark grey vest and black coat.

"Yes, ma'am." He placed his wallet in his back pocket, and offered her an arm, which she accepts, then the pair walked out of the house.

* * *

"Hello there." A woman who seems to be in her mid-thirties greeted them, while holding a little boy's hand, who hid behind the woman when he saw them. "New to here?"

She put on a smile, and greeted back. "Oh yes, we just moved here a week ago. It's just such a wonderful place here, compared to the overly-crowded Central."

The woman raised a brow. "You're from Central?"

"Yes," Then Riza feigned a slight gasp. "My, where are my manners? I'm Elizabeth Grumman, and this is my husband, Roy."

She extended her hand at the obviously surprised woman, who hesitantly shook it. "Grumman, you mean you're Führer Grumman's…?"

Roy extended his too and gave her a charming smile, which made her blush slightly, while Riza continued. "Please, grandfather has nothing to do with this. Call me Elizabeth, Mrs.…?"

"Ah, where are _my_ manners, really. Rochester, Hannah Rochester. And this is my son, Gerald. Come on, Gerald." She scolded the little boy lightly and pushed him forward.

"Hello, Gerald." Riza squatted down to his level and offered him a friendly smile.

"…Hello." The boy said shyly.

"How old are you?" Her smile widened slightly when she saw him fidgeting and blushing.

He peered up at her slightly and replied. "Four, Mrs. Grumman."

She patted his head gently and stood. "I see." She then reconnected her arm with Roy's and turned to Hannah. "Well then, I should stop bothering you. Good day, Mrs. Rochester."

She bit her lip and hesitated, but called out when she saw them leaving. "Please, call me Hannah, Miss Elizabeth."

Riza turned slightly in surprise, then smiled and nodded. "Miss Hannah."

"That kid seems to like you." Roy commented when the Rochesters were out of sight as they walked down the street.

She hummed. "Jealous?" _Again?_ She wanted to add.

He scoffed and added. "You always have an effect on woman, too, if I may add." He peered down at her to see a tiny smile hanging on her lips. "I thought she would be a very uptight and serious person. Honestly, just what did you do?"

"Nothing," She replied nonchalantly, "I just need a friend here. And you," She whirled a bit to stand in front of him and face him, then jabbed his chest with a finger. "You need to do something before people think you're jobless."

He wrapped his fingers around the finger on his chest and sighed, while holding the hand in his, and continued walking. "What kind of job am I expected to have, as the Führer's grandson-in-law?"

She frowned, "True. Maybe you can ask him about it later." Her frown turned back into the smile when they reached a street filled with clothing stores. "Let's worry about that later, is there something you need to buy?"

"I'll see. Let's do your shopping first."

* * *

"Why are they all cropped?" Riza grumbled as she took a sip of her coffee and a bite of her carrot cake.

Roy chuckled while lifting his cup to his lips. "The sweaters? But they look good on you, don't they?"

Riza sighed. Unable to find a sweater that could cover her whole upper body, she reluctantly bought a few loose, cropped one. But she was satisfied that she was able to buy new combat boots and running shoes, four pair of jeans (it was, until Roy replaced two of them with thick, thigh-high socks) and a set of sports wear. And after an hour or two after shopping, thoroughly exhausted (especially Riza, where Roy insisted her to try every piece of clothing he chose for her), they settled at a cozy-looking café.

He eyed the slice of carrot cake in front of her intently. Catching him staring, she looked up at him, then down at the cake. "…Want some?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind that." He grinned, but it soon turned into a frown when she pushed the plate towards him. "Elizabeth, you're supposed to feed me."

She nearly let out a snort and a response of _don't you have hands?_ But she swallowed the snarky retort, and instead gave him an _are you serious_ look, then proceeded to place the fork near his mouth, where he bit down and smiled.

"Tastes good." He commented and she hummed in agreement. When they finished their coffee and paid, he asked. "Let's go?"

She nodded and they walked out of the café, just to see a woman in black, not so far away, looking at them. Riza narrowed her eyes at her appearance: Black hair, seemingly slim, wearing a black coat, sitting on the stairs of the fountain with a little table in front of her.

She then caught the woman's eyes, and the woman immediately smiled and waved at her, initiating her to come. Before realizing, Riza already stepped towards her, leaving Roy confused and quickly walked next to her.

"Good afternoon," The woman started, "Aren't you two a beautiful couple? Care for some fortune telling?"

Normally, she would scoff and politely decline, but for some reason, the woman sitting in front of her hooked her interest. She peered up at Roy, and saw the mild interest in his face.

Riza shrugged and sat down, then extended her hand at the woman when she asked for it. The fortune-teller grasped it, and closed her eyes.

"You love your _husband_ dearly, don't you?" She smiled at the younger woman.

"…He is my husband after all." She responded while eyeing her carefully. The woman just raised a brow and widened her grin. Riza felt her cheeks heat up, "Well? Anything else?"

The fortune-teller chuckled, but soon frowned. "You've been to war ten years ago, and still suffer from PTSD. You've just been through a minor night terror." She suddenly jerked slightly, her eyes wide as saucers, while Riza sent her a confused glance.

The fortune-teller wrapped her hands around Riza's, eyes full of pity and gentleness. "The night terrors would come back, to you and your husband. Then, something would happen to you; the worst thing that could happen to a woman, a person, in fact. It would take a while to recover from it,"

Riza suppressed the panic and frowned, but continued listening to the woman. "But, he would walk through hell with you, and bring you back. And you would complete the task assigned to you successfully." Riza felt her shoulders loosen slightly as the woman offered a sad smile. "After a year, something unexpected would happen. A fantastic one, of course."

"…Thank you." She pulled her hand away from the woman and stood, confusion swarming her mind. "How much was that?"

The woman shook her head. "No, it's fine."

Riza nodded her head in gratitude and left.

* * *

"Riza!"

"Huh? Yes, Roy?" She jumped slightly, startled at his voice, and turned to face him.

Roy frowned. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

She looked down and replied hesitantly. "Yes, I am. Sorry, did I worry you again?"

He sighed and stopped walking, causing Riza to almost trip. He yanked her lightly towards him and placed his fingers below her chin to lift her face, making her face him. "Are you thinking of what the fortune-teller just said?"

She nodded slightly as his fingers restricted her movement. He let out another sigh and dropped his hand to hold hers, and led her home. Once they reached the house, placed the bags of clothes down, he sat on the sofa and sat her on his lap, enticing a gasp from her.

"Roy!" She placed her hands on his shoulders to stable herself. "What are you-" Her protests were muffled as he claimed her lips, and placed his hands on each sides of her waist. She tried to pull away from him, but his grip on her waist tightened and he deepened the kiss, tangling their tongues, forcing her to kiss him back.

They pulled away when they were out of breath, and she leaned her forehead against his, "What was that for?"

"Do you believe what she said?" He ignored her question and asked.

She leaned away and looked incredulously at him, then furrowed her brows. "I don't- I don't know. I wouldn't, but…" She then looked down and muttered, "Worst thing that could happen to a woman, huh? I already have an idea on it."

"Stop." Roy snapped, making Riza look up at him in surprise. His eyes softened when he saw her frown again, and held her back in his arms. "…I won't let it happen."

She closed her eyes and exhaled. Feeling her sigh against him, he pulled her back, eyed her, and connected their lips back together.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was a fairly plain, carefree and less exciting chapter. But nonetheless, please review (if you want to)!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you lanakers, fee-Sans-Age, Nuzha (Duly noted! ;), SilerishStella and RiverRush21 for your lovely reviews! I'm so glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Riza felt frustrated. They've been in West City for more than two weeks, and they haven't seen Dubois since they saw him with Major General Williams. They went to the pubs on the days the girl, Penny, said he would be there, but he was nowhere to be found.

She tied her shoelaces and glanced at the clock. Six-thirty. Roy was still asleep upstairs, and wouldn't wake up till eight. She sighed and walked out of the house.

 _It's already December, huh?_ She thought as she shivered slightly. She then sped up, sprinted down the street while mentally cursing herself for only wearing a thin, slightly cropped hoodie. But nonetheless, she was glad it still managed to cover her tattoo.

Slowly feeling the heat and sweat trickling down her back, she pulled her sleeves up and slowed down a bit, taking her time to enjoy the view around her as she stepped into the park. Her lips curved up to a small smile when she saw a crystal blue lake with two snow-white mute swans, swimming around each other.

The two swans then leaned their heads against each other, forming a heart shape with their gleaming necks. She stopped completely, her smile widened and she let out a sigh of admiration. "Beautiful…" She murmured.

"Tis."

Riza turned to the source of the voice, and saw an old lady sitting on the bench, too admiring the two swans. She then adverted her attention back to Riza and smiled. "Care to have a little talk with this lonely old lady here?"

Riza chuckled lightly and sat next to her. "Good morning, ma'am."

"Oh stop with the _ma'am_ , call me Candice." She grumbled jokingly. "And what would your name be?"

"Elizabeth, Miss Candice." She replied politely, but accidently slipped: "Elizabeth Grumman."

She cursed herself inwardly when Candice asked. "Grumman? Isn't that the Führer…?"

"Ah, he's my grandfather. But-"

"No worries, little Elizabeth, I won't pry much. I assume you're from Central, so what brings you to West City?" She asked kindly.

Riza let out a relieved sigh. "Me and my husband wanted to get away from the noisiness and pollution. The air is so much better than Central, honestly, it's getting worse and worse in Central, and it's just so noisy there; the people, the vehicles."

"I see." She nodded her head in agreement. "Me and my husband used to live in Central too, but after he left, I moved here. Wonderful place, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Riza peered at Candice carefully without her noticing. "But I've been seeing news on this serial killer here, who preys on young woman. Ah, how worrying."

She winced. "Ah, the serial killer. Honestly, I can't believe how cruel human can be, to be able to do that. I wonder what the military are doing, letting the serial killer on loose."

 _I wonder that too_ , Riza pondered. Suddenly, the conversation she had with the fortune-teller flashed back in her mind. _The worst thing that could happen to a woman, a person…_

She felt shivers crawl down her spine that was definitely not from the cold as she saw mental images, and widened her eyes, wrapped her arms around themselves, then shook her head. _Stop, stop, stop…_

"Little Elizabeth? Are you alright?" The old lady asked, full of concern, while placing a hand on her back, soothing it gently against her back. "You must be cold, do you want a hot drink?"

"No- no thank you. I'll be fine." She replied weakly as she tried to sound strong and release her arms, but tightened her grip when she felt the cold seep in her body, while panic slowly coursed through her mind. _Calm down!_ She scolded herself. _You are a trained soldier, not a coward!_

"Nonsense. You stay here, and I'll get you something warm to drink." With that, Candice left hurriedly to the coffee stand near the entrance of the park.

 _You weak woman!_ She screamed mentally at herself as she felt her heart beat faster, and breathing became more difficult. She shut her eyes, trying to think about something else, while her mind cried, _Roy, Roy!_

She then remembered how Roy put his arms around her and held her gently, and kissed her uneasiness and distress away. _I won't let it happen,_ he has said. Slowly, she felt her heartbeat regain back to its normal speed, and breathing became easier. She took a few more deep breaths and released her arms.

"Little Elizabeth!" She snapped her eyes open and turned to see Candice holding a cup in her hand, walking towards her. "Here you go, it's peppermint tea."

Riza accepted it and smiled. "My favourite… sorry, and thank you." She took a sip and instantly felt a lot calmer and warmer. "How much is it? I should-"

"It's nothing." She shrugged. "Feeling better now?"

"Yes. Very much." She thanked her again, and looked at the park clock near the lakeside. "I should head home now, my husband will probably freak out when he doesn't see me."

Candice chuckled, and they bid goodbye.

* * *

Roy, in fact, did freak out. And he was _not_ in a good mood.

Firstly, when he woke up, the side where Riza should be at was empty, _bloody empty_. Secondly, the stupid birds chirping outside woke him up at seven. Roy Mustang does not wake up before eight, especially when he doesn't have to go to work (he technically doesn't). Thirdly, she didn't even bother to leave a note!

He grumbled and glared at the clock, while stifling a yawn. Seven forty-five, and she had yet to return. _Great, just bloody great…_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door unlock and open. He immediately rushed down, ready to confront her.

"Riza, for goodness' sake, where have you been!?" He half-snapped.

She turned and looked at him calmly. "Morning, Roy. I thought you're still asleep. I just went out for a jog."

"I was asleep until the birds woke me up and I realized the space next to me was oddly cold. You could've left a note or something, you know how worried I was?" He walked closer to her as she removed her shoes.

"Sorry, again." She said and just stood there. She then lowered her head and muttered. "Sorry."

He sighed and gathered her in his arms, placing his cheek on the crown of her head, not caring her hair being slightly damp from the sweat. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms tightly around him and rested her head on his upper chest.

She then pulled away to give him a light peck on the lips and a warm smile. "Thank you."

He sent her a questioning look, "Thank you? For what?"

She shook her head and leaned away from his arms and walked up the stairs, leaving him once again puzzled.

* * *

"Sugar? What brings you here?" Riza opened the door to see her former classmate from academy standing outside, with her arms crossed. She peered down at her blonde petite friend and grinned. "Still mini-sized as ever."

Sugar huffed. "Well, a _'Hello Sugar, long time no see'_ would be nice, Riza. And are you going to let me in? It's freezing out here."

Riza opened the door wider to let her friend in, and then closed it. "So, what brings you to West City?"

Sugar let out a sigh as she sat on the sofa. "Führer Grumman just suddenly told me and Ida to pack our stuffs last week, and turned out we're transferred to the West City Headquarters, the Führer told us that you would fill us in the details with your mission with General Mustang. So, how does it feel like being a Colonel?"

Riza frowned when she sensed slight bitterness in her tone, as she placed a mug with Green Tea in front of her. "Stop it. Did the Führer not promote you too?"

"Elizabeth, do we have a guest?" Just when Sugar was about to reply, Roy asked while walking down the stairs from the study room.

"General Mustang!" Sugar stood immediately and snapped into a crisp salute.

Roy waved it off. "And you are…?"

"Captain Sugar Thompson, sir. Recently transferred to West City Headquarters."

Riza grinned as she remembered the conversation she had with her grandfather. "Alright Sugar, sit down, I'll fill you in the details."

She confusedly obliged.

* * *

"Major General Williams is a drug dealer!?" Sugar exclaimed.

"I said might be." Riza answered calmly. "Therefore, your task right now is to confirm whether if he is involved with the drug-dealing business. With Ida, of course."

"And you? Aren't you going too?" Sugar asked, while munching on a cookie Riza baked earlier. "Hmm, yum."

Riza shook her head. "As much as I would like to, not this week. I can't drink alcohol this week."

Sugar sent her a questioning look at first, then understood the reason why she couldn't go. "Ah, I see. Take care then, I remember how severe your cramps were back in academy. You pretty much overdosed on painkillers for the first three days of your period."

"I did not overdose, but thank you." Riza replied. "And remember to pass it on to Ida. By the way, if you see a man with platinum blonde hair and an angel tattoo, stay away from him."

"Righto." She stood, ready to leave, then as if just remembered something, she gasped and sent Riza a sheepish smile. "Can I take some of these cookies home? They're delicious."

Riza chuckled and waved her hand. "Go ahead."

* * *

Riza winced as she felt pain shot up her abdomen, and held her lower abdomen tightly. "Shit," She cursed as the pain intensified.

She walked towards their bedroom while hunching her back due to the cramps, and quickly changed out of her clothes, and borrowed her _husband_ 's shirt (which reached down to her mid-thigh, as she preferred), and then quickly dove into the bed, under the comfy blanket. She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her belly tightly, hoping the pain would cease.

"Elizabeth?" Roy called out gently as he pushed the ajar door open to see his _wife_ lying in the bed on the side, curled up into a ball. Worried, he ran over to the bed and sat on the edge, right next to her while brushing her fringe up. "Riza, are you alright?"

"Roy…" She peeked an eye open, then the other one, and turned her head slightly to look at him. She shook her head and asked, "What time is it?"

"Nineteen hours," He replied. He got off the bed just to squat down, and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb, twining a strand of her soft blonde hair in his fingers. "It's almost dinner time, anything you want to eat?"

She placed a hand over his and shook her lightly again. "I don't have appetite. But do we have painkillers? If we do, I'll have some soup. If not, I'll settle with ginger tea."

He nodded. "There are painkillers. I'll go tell Alice to prepare your soup."

"Thank you." She smiled and he returned it with a _'you're welcome'_. "Roy."

He turned, "Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing this." She grinned cheekily and lifted the covers off her slightly to reveal her in his shirt. She chuckled lightly when she saw him gape, cheeks light pink.

* * *

She popped two pills into her mouth after finishing her chicken soup made by Alice, a sweet and caring maid, then swallowed it down with water. _Hopefully it wouldn't come for now_ , she mentally thought, patting her stomach lightly.

"Feeling better?" Roy asked. When she nodded, he sighed. "I'm glad. I guess no undercover in pubs this week."

"Mmhmm." She hummed in agreement, while toying with the sleeves of her (or rather, his) shirt.

He grinned. "You should wear my shirts more often, you look… alluring in them."

She scoffed. "I didn't have a choice. You wouldn't let me buy proper pajamas, and I can't wear those flimsy lingeries when my stomach hurts like hell, I prefer something that can cover my stomach and legs."

Roy just stared at her, as if he was thinking deeply. Riza furrowed her brows when he didn't reply, "Roy? Something wrong?"

"We act like a real married couple, don't we?" He finally spoke.

She looked taken aback, then replied quietly. "Isn't it supposed to be a good thing to seem convincing?"

"Do you want to?" He asked out of the blue.

She raised a brow. "Do I want to what?"

He held a hand in his and breathed. "To be a real married couple, with me."

She looked down at their intertwined hands. _Of course I do_. "That would make me the happiest woman alive." She accidently muttered out loud.

 _Shit!_ She mentally cussed, and peered up slightly to look at his reaction. She nearly laughed out loud at his expression. He looked bewildered, eyes widened in amazement and disbelief. Still in shock, he asked. "Do you mean it?"

"…Yes." Not being able to meet his intense stare, she looked down in embarrassment, her cheeks rosy.

He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head gently, and looked at her deeply, making her blush a few shades darker. He moved his hand to cup her cheek, and leaned forward to touch their foreheads together.

"Two years." He said.

"Roy?" She leaned up slightly and their noses touched while asking softly.

"Two years." He said again, this time more determined. He leaned away, cupping her warm cheeks with his hands. "In two years, I'll be the Führer and marry you." He smiled lovingly at her, "That'll make me the happiest man ever."

She felt her heart flutter again and before she could register anything, a few teardrops rolled down her cheeks. "Ah, goddammit. Stupid PMS." She mumbled and wiped the tears angrily, clearly embarrassed. He chuckled and helped wiped her cheeks, kissing her tears away, and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply.

She immediately responded to it, placing a hand on his cheeks, while resting the other on his shoulder. They broke away when they felt out of breath, and Riza locked their lips together for another kiss, with a hand on his back, clutching his shirt, and the other tangling her fingers in his soft black hair. He roamed his hands under her shirt, his touch a fiery one on her cool skin. He then laid her on the soft mattress with him over her, and unbuttoned the first three buttons of the shirt, just enough to reveal her bare breasts.

He smirked while placing kisses across her lips, jaw, neck and breasts, "Didn't expect you to not wear a bra." And he laced a nipple in his mouth, tongue swirling against the bud and his teeth nipping it lightly.

She felt him smirk against her when she let out a moan, and she moaned louder when he sucked on it, with his hand toying with her other breast. He switched to the other side and gave it the same attention; "You should definitely wear my shirts more often, with nothing underneath."

She wanted to swat his arm but instead arched her back a bit when a wave of pleasure coursed through her, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Roy's waist and pulled him closer to her.

He abruptly released the nipple in his mouth and pulled away from her when he felt the heat in the groin and his pants tightening. She looked up at him wide-eyed, and he stuttered. "Um I, ah, I don't think you'll want to continue given that you're on your, you know, and I don't think I can stop myself if we went further. And I, uh, need a cold shower."

She gave him a bitter smile, then a light laugh. With that, he pouted and reluctantly got off the bed to have the coldest shower he will ever have. Watching him till he disappeared into the bathroom, she yawned and buttoned up the shirt, and wrapped the blankets over her, waiting for her _husband_.

* * *

Roy stepped out of the bathroom, wearing just a pair of grey track pants, showing off his well-built body. He headed towards the bed, ready to tease her, but stopped and smiled warmly at the sight before him. Riza lying on the bed, asleep. She faced his side of the bed, edged towards the center while her head rested between both pillows, with her pink lips slightly parted. He silently thanked Grumman for sending them to this mission, or else he wouldn't be able to see this kind of side of her, where she would let her guard down and be like a normal woman, not the strict and professional soldier she is in the Headquarters.

He leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips, and carefully sat down, trying not to wake her up, but failed due to her soldier senses.

"Roy…?" She said groggily.

He crawled in the bed and covered himself with the warm blankets, and wrapped an arm around her, like usual. He leaned his head down and murmured in her ear, "Sorry, I woke you up."

She shook her head lightly, settling herself closer in his arms. "No, I was planning to wait for you, didn't realize when I fell asleep."

He smiled against her hair, placing one last kiss on the crown of her head and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Term-break! More homework! More deadlines! Ah, A-levels are stressing me out, especially when I have to self-study two subjects since the school doesn't teach the subject.**

 **On another note, I feel like I always end the chapter with 'they drifted off to sleep'. But hmm, was it too cheesy or too ooc for Riza to cry? But hey, she's on her period, right? Ah, I don't know anymore. Feedbacks are always welcomed :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**As always, thank you for your support and heart-warming reviews, Nuzha and RiverRush21 :) I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"You were right, Riza." Sugar commented while sipping her tea, "You were right about Williams."

"Was I?" Riza placed a plate of cookies in front Sugar and sat on the couch, opposite to her.

Sugar immediately munched on a cookie. "Ooh, raspberry. Back to Williams, it's only been a little more than a week since I've moved to the Western Headquarters, and Ida and I already found his two subordinates, uh, what're their names again?"

"Brown and Baker."

"Right, Brown and Baker! We saw them exchanging suitcases with two men; I think they're Dubois' pawns, and I'm pretty sure they were exchanging money and drugs. I remember one of them clearly, he had a mole under his right eye, like Ross' but bigger; he had black hair and toothbrush mustache, and god did he have thick pouty lips."

Riza raised a brow. "When and where did you see them?"

"Around twenty-two hours, two days ago, outside this fancy-ass bar called 'The Crown', in the alley, near the back door of the bar." She continued, "We would follow them almost every night after work, and thanks to that, I got these freaking dark eye circles, look!" She pointed at the darker skin below her eye.

Riza chuckled lightly, "And?"

"We saw that Dubois guy, he's pretty hot isn't he?" She stated casually, unaware of Riza tensing slightly. "We saw him with a woman, actually several, different woman everyday. They would stay in the bars or pubs till one, then go to hotels."

"Hmm…" She hummed, and stood. "Alright, I'll report it to the Führer."

"Okay," Sugar stood too, stuffing another cookie in her mouth. They walked to the door while Riza opened it, and Sugar stepped out. "See ya soon."

She waved and saw her off until she was out of sight. Just when she was about head back, someone called out, "Miss Elizabeth!"

She whirled around to see her neighbor. "Miss Hannah." She greeted back, "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." She replied rather timidly. "I baked some lemon cake, and I was wondering if you would like some."

Riza hid her surprise and nodded, with a smile hanging on her lips. "That would be lovely."

* * *

 _What a pretty garden_ , Riza thought as she sat on a chair with a tea table in front of her, while her eyes scanned the Rochester's house's garden, with a little pool and bushes of different kinds of flowers.

"Miss Elizabeth? Are you alright?"

She adverted her attention to the woman holding a tray with two teacups and saucers, a teapot and two plates of lemon cake slices. _The teacup sets are crystal and trimmed with gold!_ She exclaimed mentally when Hannah placed the cup and plate in front of her. _A life I can never relate to._

"Oh, yes I'm fine. I was just looking around, the garden is just so beautiful." She smiled at the older woman and looked over to a tree with delicate red flowers. "The plum blossom flowers are very pretty too."

"Thank you." Hannah chuckled and poured the tea in the cups. "You like plum blossom?"

Riza thanked her, "Yes. It fascinates me how it can bloom so vividly even during the harsh, cold winters. It's such a shame there aren't a lot in Amestris." She smiled brightly, "My husband told me where his mother lived had lots of plum blossoms planted there."

Hannah raised a brow, "You're husband's Xingese?"

"Half." She corrected and sipped her tea. "Hmm, rose tea?"

"Home-made," Hannah replied proudly, "I just made them this morning."

Riza took a bit of her lemon cake. "The cake's delicious too. How domestic, Miss Hannah. I can never be like you."

She laughed, "I'm glad you like it, I guess years of having cooking and baking lessons finally paid off. Ah, please bring some home. I baked a bit too much for two."

Riza joined her laughter, feeling relaxed and cheerful. But she felt odd when she glimpsed bruises on her neck and wrists, where her collar and sleeves failed to cover. When the conversation died down, she carefully asked. "What's wrong with your wrists and neck?"

Hannah tensed, eyes wide as saucers. She let out an awkward laugh, "Oh, it's nothing. Probably bumped into something without realizing, silly me."

Riza narrowed her eyes, "Really? What can you bump into to get that huge bruise on the neck without realizing?"

"It's nothing, really." Hannah frowned harder, eyes looking anywhere but her, and she clenched her trembling fists.

Just when Riza was about to pry more, her sharp ears heard footsteps running towards them, and she turned to see a boy running towards Hannah. Her mood instantly brightened when Hannah laughed and picked up her son, then planted a kiss on his cheek, while the boy squealed and giggled in joy.

"Say hello to Miss Elizabeth, sweetie." She held her son and faced Riza.

"Hello, Mrs. Grumman." Gerald greeted shyly.

"Hello, Gerald." Riza smiled at the sweet, fair-haired boy. "How was your day?"

Gerald pouted. "They teased me again. I told them to stop, but they wouldn't."

"They?" Riza asked. "Your classmates?"

He nodded. "Mrs. Grumman, am I weird?"

She looked at Hannah, seeing her sigh, she looked back down at the little boy. "Are you? I don't know. But you know what?" She grinned and pinched the boy's chubby cheeks gently, "All the best people are."

Gerald's eyes widened adorably in amazement and gave her a toothy grin. "Mama, did you hear her? She said I'm the best!"

Hannah smiled in gratitude at Riza and chuckled at her son. "She's right, you are, and you always will be."

She heard footsteps approaching the again, this time heavier. Before she could turn and see who it was, she saw the mother and son tense; Hannah hugged her son tighter, while the little boy clutched his mother, anxiety evident in their eyes.

"You're back, honey." Hannah spoke uneasily, and Gerald buried his head between his mother's shoulder and neck.

She turned, and frowned. Hannah's husband looked just like how Sugar described Dubois' subordinate looked like. He turned to her, sizing her up.

He smirked, lust building up and were evident in his eyes. He extended a hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Finch Rochester."

She shook his hand, but wasn't enough to take it back as he placed a kiss at the back of her hand. She suppressed the cringe and the urge to slap him, and managed, "Elizabeth Smith." She glanced at Hannah and narrowed her eyes at her, signaling her to not say a thing. "My husband and I just moved next doors a month ago."

"Last month? I should've noticed earlier. Hannah, why didn't you tell me anything?" He asked his wife rather harshly, and she looked down and muttered sorry. He looked back at Riza, her hand still in his. "Apologies, Mrs. Smith."

Riza shook her head politely and took her hand back. He continued, the smirk back on his face. "Ah, how nice, to have such a lovely lady as a neighbor. How bout' we have dinner sometime? I know this fantastic steak house downtown. Maybe this Friday, what do you say?"

"I'll have to ask my husband about it." She replied, trying not to whip the gun out from her thigh holster.

"Your husband?" He let out a booming laughter. "You know, it can be just the two of us."

She glanced at Hannah, puzzled. Sensing her irritation, Hannah spoke timidly. "Dear, why don't you-"

"Was I talking to you?" He snapped at his wife, and his son tensed and glared at him.

"Mr. Rochester." Riza interrupted and forced a smile. "About the dinner, I'd love to, but I'll have to ask my husband about it. He's rather protective, you see."

"Ha! More like controlling!" He wiggled his brows at her. "You ought to be with someone more carefree, love."

 _Hypocrite!_ She mentally snapped. "I should get going now, it was nice meeting you."

"Oh no, the pleasure's mine." He approached her and placed a kiss on her cheek, then left the garden.

"I'll walk you outside." Hannah smiled nervously at her.

She nodded and followed. "Goodness me. Your husband is a very, uh, bold man."

Hannah sighed. "I was young and stupid." She then looked down and murmured, "The only reason why I'm staying by his side is because I don't have the money to raise my son by myself."

When Riza was about to say something, Hannah looked up and spoke. "Ah, so are you Smith or…?"

Riza smiled sheepishly at her. "Grumman. But please do me a favor and refer me as Smith in front of him," She said and raised her index finger in front of her lips cutely, making Hannah chuckle. "Ah, and one more thing."

Hannah quirked a brow up. "What is it?"

She leaned closer to her. "You will soon be able to attain the money to raise little Gerald by yourself. Drug-dealing and domestic violence are illegal after all, and as long as you're willing to testify for the latter, half of the property belong to the wife after he goes to jail."

Hannah gave her a flabbergasted look, utterly bewildered and shocked. "Drug-dealing? Jail? What do you me-"

"It's been a wonderful teatime, thank you for the cake, Miss Hannah." Riza smiled lightly and turned to leave, but stopped when the older woman called out.  
"Wait! Miss Elizabeth!"

"Yes?"

"I-" Hannah said, uncertainty in her voice. "I- There's so much to process right now, but…thank you. I don't know where the drug dealing came from, and who you really are, but I'll trust you. If there's anything you need or any favors to ask, I'm always here."

"Hmm… perhaps start looking for a job, you'll need it." She grinned and left.

* * *

"How was afternoon tea?" Roy asked the minute Riza stepped into the living room, where Roy was sitting on the sofa with a book on his lap.

"Wonderful, I brought you some cake." She placed it on the dining table and fetched a fork for him, then sat on the chair next to his seat. "Her husband, not so much."

"Her husband? You met him?" He asked as he approached her. He planted a sweet kiss on her forehead and she returned one on his cheek, and sat down. "What was he like?"

"Persistent and… handsy. He asked me if I would like to have dinner with him this Friday, just the two of us." She watched his smile twist to a frown in amusement.

"And? What did you say?" He nearly growled. _Handsy? That bastard!_

"I told him I needed to ask my husband first." He looked relieved for a moment. "But that's not the main point, Roy."

He frowned. "What is it? Did he do something to you?"

She shook her head. "He works for Dubois, Sugar and Ida saw him doing the _business_ with Brown and Baker a few days ago. Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"Spousal abuse is a crime, right?"

"Depends." Roy replied as he took a bite of the cake, and smeared some icing on his lips. "Why? Did he?"

She nodded and wiped the icing off his lips with a thumb, and licked it off while Roy stared. "I saw a huge bruise on her neck, he probably strangled her."

"I see, and I assume that she wants to file a divorce but doesn't have enough money for both her and her son?" He took another bite.

She nodded again. "But I guess it doesn't matter if he's going to jail for drug trafficking anyways, she'll still get half of the property, and now I just need to report it to grandpa." She stood up, "Ah, now that I think about it, we'll need to go back to the bars to check on Dubois, it's been awhile since we went. He's supposedly going to 'The King's Head' tomorrow, right?"

He let out a muffled 'yeah' while finishing his cake.

* * *

Riza shivered slightly as she stepped out of the house with Roy. She couldn't be blamed, really, for wearing a skater dress on a chilly December night. She was on a goddamned undercover mission! But on the bright side, she looked lovely in the dark plum dress with lace half sleeves, and matching high heels. It took Roy nearly all his willpower to manage to look away from her.

Roy chuckled when his _wife_ leaned closer to him, pressing her side to his. He offered his coat, but she declined and opted for his arm. "Well, here we are." He announced when they arrived.

'The King's Head' was a fancy bar, just like 'The Crown', if not, the music was more cheerful than the classy one in 'The Crown'. They stepped in, and Riza immediately noticed two familiar faces sitting near the edge of the counter.

"Ida! Sugar!" The two turned to the couple approaching them. She lowered her voice, "Dubois or Williams?"

"The former, and his subordinate." Ida replied and smiled, "It's been awhile, _Miss Elizabeth_."

"It sure has." Riza grinned and they exchanged a friendly half-hug. "So where are they?"

The two lower ranked soldiers sent the General a respectful nod to replace a salute, while Mustang returned it with an acknowledging one. "They're inside."

"Roy," She looked up at him and pulled him down slightly to his level. "Go ask the ladies about him, but leave if you see him or his subordinate, they might recognize you."

He nodded and went. Riza continued. "Sugar, that subordinate, Finch Rochester, he's my neighbor."

Sugar looked at her, wide-eyed. "Are you kidding me? My, we live in such a tiny-ass world."

She nodded, "He's also suspected of domestic violence. I saw bruises on his wife's neck and wrists, I can't be a hundred percent sure if it's him, but she dropped several hints."

"Scum." Sugar snorted while Ida nodded his head in agreement.

"You two keep watch while I take a look of them. Hopefully I can get something out of them." Riza said and walked further inside of the bar.

She instantly spotted Dubois and Rochester, sitting on a couch with women sitting around them. She settled at the counter, sitting on the stool, planning her strategy.

Just when she was about to order a drink for herself, a tall glass of Zombie was in front of her. She looked up at the bartender, "I didn't order anything ye-"

The bartender pointed towards the end of the bar counter. She turned to see Rochester smirking at her. "Hello, love."

She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at him without him noticing, "…Hello, Mr. Rochester." At this point, she could notice Roy glaring at him while the woman in front of him flirted shamelessly. She glared back, signaling him to not do a thing.

"And I was wondering why you turned me down." Rochester continued, "Are you alone?"

"My husband's here too. And you shouldn't be alone, it's Friday night, aren't you supposed to be with your wife and son?" Riza quirked a brow.

"Them! I'd rather not, especially after you're here, next to me." His smirk widened as he placed a hand over hers and one on her thigh, rubbing it. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "Say, why don't we play some pool?"

Irritated, she removed his hand off her thigh and stood. "I don't see why not."

He laughed and as they walked towards the pool table, she signaled her friends to come closer and keep an eye on her and Dubois. Understanding her signal, Ida and Sugar sat on the stools near the counter and ordered drinks for themselves a few moments after Riza glanced at them.

Roy, too, watched carefully as Riza and Rochester each had a cue stick in their hands, as he resisted the urge to slip his ignition gloves on and the burn the man to crisps. His temper flared up when Rochester wrapped his arm over her waist, and all he wanted to do was to fling the girl in front of him off, and drag Riza home after setting that man on fire.

Riza pulled away from him and frowned. "Mr. Rochester, would you please cut it out? You're a married man and I'm a married woman, I intend to be loyal to my husband."

He frowned, then it twisted back into the smirk he had. "Why not this, if you win, I'll give you anything you want _. Anything_. But if I win, you give me a kiss, on the lips. Deal? Ah, and of course we don't have to do it in here, if you don't want your dear husband to see it."

 _Not in here?_ Her lips twisted into a small smirk. "Deal."

* * *

Rochester's smirk couldn't get any wider and nastier when he struck the eight ball down the pocket. He immediately turned to Riza and grasped her chin, "Well, love, a deal is a deal."

Riza mocked a sigh. "Tis-" Before she could finish her sentence, he crashed his lips onto hers, molding it against hers roughly, while trying to forcefully plunge his tongue into her mouth as Riza desperately clammed her mouth shut.

She pushed him away from her, and wiped her nearly bruising lips. "Not in here, remember?"

Rochester chuckled. "My apologies. Well then, let us get out of here."

Riza nodded and followed him to the back door that led to the alley. She glanced at Ida and Sugar, and they nodded as Ida proceeded to leave the bar while Sugar continued to keep an eye on Dubois.

She sighed when Dubois didn't seem to notice his subordinate leaving as the women around him kept him occupied. _Just be careful, Riza!_ She thought warily.

* * *

 **A/N: Hm. I think I'll update every Friday (HK time). Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are very welcomed :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you mixmax300 and Nuzha (Muahahahaha. Hope you enjoyed your week and the wait) for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!**

 **P.S. Lemon warning (I know it's rated M and I've stated it in the summary but I thought I might as well give a heads up)**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Riza bit down on Rochester's tongue harshly, drawing blood, and punched him in the gut. Rochester groaned and hunched forward, holding his stomach tightly. He then tried to swing a punch at her, but she dodged it with ease.

She grabbed his arm, tripped him and twisted his arm. "You fucking bitch!" He roared and attempted to attack her again but of course failed again as Riza stomped on the shoulder, twisting the arm in a more painful angle, making him cry in pain.

"Have fun in jail, you bastard." She snarled and kicked his head, successfully knocking him out. She huffed, half glad that her opponent was weak enough for her to not use her gun, half disgusted by the fact he tongue-raped (with a failed attempt) her.

"Well that was fast." Ida sniggered when he saw Rochester's limp body. "You've got blood on your lips."

"Thanks." She wiped her lips vigorously and said when he placed cuffs on his wrists.

"Now we just need to wait for the MPs to arrive. Where's the General?" He asked as he sat on Rochester.

"Inside." She replied and spun on her heels to head back into the bar. "I'll go report it to him. I'm sure you're able to watch him alone?" She chuckled lightly when Ida glared at her in a jokingly manner. "Ah, and good news for you. General Joshua Alberts' going to be in charge of the West starting from tomorrow."

She chuckled once more when joy filled his face.

* * *

"Ah, apologies." She muttered when she bumped into someone as she went back to look for Roy. She immediately stopped her movement to look up at the person when she felt the perfume he wore intrigue her. It smelt strong and sweet at the same time, _it smelt like musk!_ She realized.

Her heart pummeled when she saw a platinum-blonde haired man with piercing pale blue eyes, the man she was looking for the whole time, look back down at her. He wore a confident smirk, but not as extravagant as Rochester. Something about him, just _something_ about him, attracted her, wanting to control her and made her feel dizzy and impotent against him. As the musky scent filled her nose, she realized it was the perfume he wore. _There's something wrong with his perfume!_

She mentally slapped herself. _Snap out of it, Riza!_ He smiled, "Oh no, I should've paid more attention. Are you alright?"

She could hear the slight Cretan accent in his deep husky voice. "I'm fine, sorry about that."

"The name's Elliot, Miss…" He offered a hand to shake.

She forced a smile and accepted the hand. "Elizabeth." He chuckled and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Come on, Elliot, let's go!" A red-haired woman next to him tugged on his arm, and grumbled impatiently.

"Sorry, love." He smiled apologetically at his lady, and turned back to Riza. "May we meet again, Miss Elizabeth."

"Yes." She responded.

* * *

"Elizabeth!" Roy called out when she approached him and another woman, this time a ginger.

"And who may you be?" She snarled at Riza.

Riza pulled Roy by his arm and snapped, "His wife."

"Ida and Sugar already arrested Rochester, we can leave now." She said, but he didn't respond. "Roy, what's wrong?"

Again, he didn't say a thing, but grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the bar, leading her to the dark alley. He pushed her against the brick wall and claimed her lips possessively, but not as rough as Rochester.

"That fucking son of a bitch…" He growled when he pulled away. "How dare him to kiss you." He molded his lips back on hers, kissing her angrily, hungrily. She felt her heart beat speed up, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, tangling it with hers.

They pulled away when they were out of breath, and Roy attacked her neck with his lips, marking her by placing love bites on her porcelain skin. She gasped, "Roy!"

He ignored her and connected their lips back together, while his hand was on her thigh, trailing upwards, then slipped his fingers into her underwear, stroking her, making her knees buckle and breath hitch. Breaking the kiss just to lift her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Lifting her dress higher to reveal her creamy thighs and black holster, he growled into her ear. "Don't try to stop me now." With that, he unbuckled his belt, pulled the zipper down, ripped her underwear forcefully off her, and thrusted into her.

She took a sharp intake of breath when she felt him intrude her, and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head between his neck and shoulder to muffle the sounds she made.

She tightened her grip on his neck and pressed her lips on his neck to tell him she adjusted to his length. He, too, tightened his grip on her upper thigh, and thrusted in and out of her. She bit down lightly (using all her willpower to not munch down) to muffle her whimper when his slow thrusts became faster. At last, unable to contain it, she let out a moan.

Her single moan drove him crazy and her lips suckling on his neck was turning him mad. Knowing she was embarrassed and didn't want to attract attention from others, he stopped abruptly and looked up at her.

Both of their eyes were clouded with lust and adoration, and their cheeks were warm and rosy. "Riza," He whispered huskily, "Kiss me."

Her blush deepened but nonetheless nodded, and pressed her lips against his. Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance, and he continued thrusting. He swallowed her moans and whimpers, while she, his grunts of pleasure.

Feeling herself grow closer, she kissed him harder, with more desperation, and tightened her legs around his waist. "Roy… Roy…" She whimpered quietly against his lips.

"Riza…" He grunted back, while his thrusts became rougher and rushed as he felt himself nearing. She felt like she was on fire despite the chilly winter night, and her head was spinning as blood running in her veins and roared in her ears. Pleasure filled her as waves of it crashed her, and with a muffled cry, they both climaxed.

She pulled away and broke the sloppy kiss as they panted heavily, feeling out of breath. He slowly pulled out of her, and put her down when her legs didn't feel as weak and clammy. She shuddered, as the heat slowly seeped away and the cold air licked her skin.

Roy placed his black coat over her shoulder and wrapped her tightly in his arms. He whispered in her ears, "Not exactly how I pictured our first time to be like." He leaned away when he felt her relax and pouted, "I wanted to be more romantic."

She snorted. "You didn't have to rip my underwear. Great, now I feel cold down there."

"We can go for round two, I'm sure it'll keep you warm" He smirked, but it soon fell from his lips. He leaned his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand to see _him_ kiss you. Was I too rough?"

She fought the blush down, and waved it off. "Let's go home. I need a hot bath."

He leaned away just to kiss her deeply, "Alright."

* * *

Roy chuckled lightly when he saw red, tiny love bites on her neck, and he caressed it as the both of them laid on their king-sized bed. Confused, she asked. "What is it?"

"Your neck looks pretty with those little things on it."

She groaned at first, then blushed a shade of bright red when the dark red hickey and teeth mark on his neck caught her eye. She looked down bashfully, "I-uh…"

"Ah, this." His hand reached towards his neck, where the love bite was. He grinned smugly, "Certainly didn't expect it from you, my dear." Her blush deepened, and Roy thought it was absolutely adorable, so he planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Wanting to change the subject, she spoke. "Not sure if you saw it, but I bumped into Dubois."

He tensed, and replied brusquely. "Yeah, I saw it. You just looked up at him, and did nothing."

She sat up and looked down seriously, "I think I know how he attracts women. It's the perfume he wears, it made me feel dizzy and sloppy, so I couldn't do anything against him. It also felt like mind-controlling in a way, that intoxicates women."

"Perfume?" He too, sat up. "Are you sure?"

She nodded firmly. "It smelled like musk, and it somehow attracted me. I'm glad I realized it was his perfume."

He hummed, then narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her chin (not rough enough to hurt her), and growled. "You felt attracted to him?"

She wanted to scoff at him, _that's not the point! He didn't, it was the perfume, and only momentarily!_ Instead, she reached her hands up to cup his cheeks and pecked him on the lips. "You silly man, I only have eyes for you."

He placed a hand over hers, and the other on her waist to pull her closer, and locked their lips together, kissing her deeply. "Let's talk about it tomorrow." He said after he pulled away, and laid back down with her next to him as he wrapped both arms around her.

* * *

"Hmm, didn't you promise me something a few weeks ago?" Roy smirked as Riza took a set of clothes to the bathroom. His smirk widened when she looked flustered and opened her mouth to protest, and he stalked towards her till her back was against the wall.

He tilted her chin up and inched his face closer, "Don't tell me you forgot, my dear wife."

She huffed, her cheeks tinted pink. "Fine, no funny business though."

As soon as they stepped into the bathroom, Roy slammed the door shut and striped her nightgown off, making Riza gasp and instinctively cover her naked form. "Roy! What did I just say?"

He spoke huskily in her ear. "Can't promise that." Then he stripped his own sleepwear off, and carried her to the shower stand while kissing her hungrily. He turned the shower on and the soothing warm water hit them, and he plopped her down, with her back facing him, and he pressed kisses on her shoulder, then the burnt marks on her back. Feeling the guilt again, the urgent kisses became tender and gentle, as if he was trying to mend her pain away with the kisses.

He pressed his lips against her neck, tongue flickering the spot as he bit and sucked on the flesh. He groped her breasts with hand, circling the nipple with his finger while sliding the other hand down, and rubbed her clit with his thumb and ran his fingers across her womanhood, which was soon soft and wet.

She moaned when he slipped a finger in, and she arched her back, unconsciously pressing her perky butt against his manhood. He let out a low growl and grounded his hips against hers, his hands grabbing the sides of her hips firmly, while bending her upper body down, and bucked his hips, pushing his erection into her.

"Roy!" Riza let out a cry and grasped onto the handle in front of her, trying not to slip as he thrusted in and out of her. The bathroom was soon filled with sweet moans and whimpers from Riza, and pleasured, manly grunts from Roy.

As waves of pleasure coursed through her, she slipped out cries of his names in between thrusts. "Roy… Roy…" He felt his heart beat faster, ramming in his chest as her cries made him more aroused. He abruptly stopped, leading Riza to protest, but was soon cut off with a louder moan when Roy lifted her leg and twisted her body slightly, and prodded deeper into her, hitting het sweet spot.

She turned her head to face him, and he leaned closer to her to kiss her on the lips. She deepened the kiss as their tongues tangled each other's, fighting for dominance. A loud moan ripped from her throat when he rubbed her clitoris roughly, making her submissive.

Her mind spun as his tongue dominated over and explored her mouth, and his thrusts became faster and rougher. Feeling herself coming close, her breathing became ragged and her toes curled. With one last thrust, he pulled out and came on her thighs, and was soon washed off from the water.

They breathed heavily, trying to catch their breaths. She looked up at him, and placed light kisses and nips on his jaw while leaning against him as her legs felt weak. _I love you_ , she thought lovingly, or at least she thought so.

He tensed and looked down at her, wide-eyed. _Shit, did I say it out loud again? Did I say it too soon?_ Her thoughts and worries were soon cut off as he wrapped her arms around her to hug her tightly, burying her in his arms, and said in her ears. "I love you too." He pulled her away gently to look at her seriously in the eyes. "You have no idea how much I do."

Wrapping her arms adoringly around him, her lips curled up into an affectionate smile. "I think I do."

His heart fluttering in pure bliss, he returned the hug as the same loving smile danced on his lips.

* * *

"Hello, Miss Hannah." Riza greeted idly when she opened the door to see her neighbor standing there, fidgeting slightly. She opened the door wider, "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please." Hannah replied softly as she stepped in. "Thank you."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Riza asked. "Ah, tea? Miss Hannah?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes, please. May I…?" She gestured towards the sofa.

She placed a mug in front of her, on the coffee table. "Of course. Please, make yourself at home."

Hannah sat down and started sniffing, which immediately startled the blonde. "Are you alright, Miss Hannah? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, it's just that… thank you." She looked up and faced Riza. "Finch got arrested last night, apparently. I was told this morning. You were right, he was a drug-dealer, and he kept enough to get him locked up for fifty years. I'm not going to pry how you knew it, but…" More tears rolled down her cheek as she started to sob. "Finally… I'm finally free from him…! All the beatings I've received in these few years, they're finally ending!"

Riza looked at her as her brows crunched up to a frown, then she scooted closer to her to hug her. Hannah immediately wrapped her arms around her tightly and hugged her back, while expressing her gratitude over and over again in tears.

"So, what do you plan to do?" She asked when the tears stopped. "I know you and little Gerald own most of the property now, but I don't think it's enough to support the both of you for more than eight years."

"Well, about that." Hannah wiped her eyes delicately, and smiled. "I'm planning to sell the house, and rent or buy an apartment down town, then I'm thinking of opening a cake shop or bakery." She then gasped, "I nearly forgot!"

She handed Riza a container. "I baked some dark chocolate strawberry tart."

Riza lifted the container and exclaimed, "Looks delicious! I love dark chocolate. Thank you, Miss Hannah." She placed the container on the coffee table and faced her. "A bakery or cake shop, huh? You can do both, or a little café seems nice."

"A café! Didn't think about that. All I need to do now is to find a nice place, Gerald's only four so he'll be able to custom to the new place soon." She chuckled. "I'm planning to move at February."

"I see…"

"Be sure to visit the café once I settled down!" Hannah sent her a playful wink and Riza laughed. She then looked at her watch and said, "I have to go pick up Gerald now, I made him a promise to walk him to and pick him up from school everyday, since I usually let the maids do it."

"Alright, thank you for the tart." Riza thanked again and they bid goodbye.

* * *

"So he uses his perfume to lure women?"

"Yes, grandpa." Riza replied as she twirled the phone cord in her index finger. "And frankly…"

Sensing his granddaughter's hesitance, Grumman asked, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I don't know how to deal with him," She confessed. "What if I get caught up by it? And I can't stick to R-the General the whole time."

"Hmm…" He hummed into the phone, "I'm sure you'll be fine, Riza. You are a strong-willed person after all. But if he does manage to seduce you…"

She scrunched her brows, somewhat interested in his proposal. "Yes…?"

"You think of something else that can distract you!" The Führer spoke cheerfully, then said in a lower tone. "For example, like how you and Mustang had some _fun_. You know, I'm still waiting for the news."

She blushed and scoffed. "What news?"

"On my great-grandchildren, of course! Did you know that it's easier to get pregnant if you have sex around twelve to fourteen days after your first day of period-"

She hung up and huffed. _How can I afford to get pregnant during such an important mission!?_ She thought angrily.

 _Around twelve to fourteen days after your first day of period…_ She recalled what her grandfather said. _Wait… it's been one, two… eight, nine, ten._ She heaved a relieved sigh. _Close call._

"What's wrong?"

She looked up to see Roy walking down the stairs with a book in a hand. "Nothing." _If my period came two days earlier, you might be able to expect little Roy or little Riza running around in some time._

"What did your grandfather say this time?" He chuckled and pressed his lips against her forehead, planting a sweet kiss on it. "Great-grandchildren?"

"How did you know?" She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. "Does he ask you that too?"

His heart fluttered in delight and hugged her back. "All the time."

She hummed, "And what do you reply?"

He pulled away to look down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes as his lips curved up to a playful smirk. " _Will do_."

* * *

 **A/N: So... I think I'm really bad at writing lemons. Too cheesy? Too corny? Ah, I don't know. Still hope you enjoyed the chapter, and reviews are always welcomed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Nuzha and RiverRush21 for the feedbacks, as always!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **P.S: Lemon warning (Yep, another one)**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Hello, Miss Riza!"

"Winry! Edward!" Riza smiled brightly when she saw two familiar people standing in front of the door as she greeted them warmly. "Come in! It's been such a long time! How've you been?"

Winry laughed and hugged the older woman, in which she immediately returned. "I've been great! How are you?"

"Fine, thank you." Riza pulled away and turned to the other young adult. "Hello, Edward. How are you?" _How is it between you and Winry?_ The mischievous glint in her honey hazel eyes suggested.

Ed blushed and muttered a shy, embarrassed _'Hello, Captain Hawkeye'_. Seeing the grin on her face, he sighed while his face turned into a bright shade of red, resembling a tomato, and spoke. "We-we're getting married."

Riza's eyes widened while Winry protested, "I wanted to tell her that, Ed!"

Not bothered to correct the military rank, her smile widened. "Congratulations! When are you planning to?" She ushered them to sit on the sofa while kindly asking Alice to prepare tea and snacks for them.

Before the young couple could answer, they heard a: "Elizabeth, who is it?" and footsteps walking down the stairs. They looked up to see a familiar black-haired military officer walk down idly with a mug in his hand.

"Ah, hello Winry." His face brightened as he smiled warmly at the younger woman, then the smile twisted to a smirk as he faced Ed. "Hey, Fullmetal. Short as ever I see."

"Shut up Brigadier Bastard! I'm taller than you! And would you stop it with the Fullmetal!? I'm not in the military anymore!" He immediately snapped.

"With your antenna? Yeah, probably. And it's General now, dwarf." Roy retorted.

Riza sighed at the immaturity in her superior, and stepped in. "Ah, please refer us to Roy and Elizabeth Grumman here."

"Right," Ed glared at the General one last time and faced the woman. "You're on an undercover mission, eh? So, how is it like being married?" He teased Mustang.

"Very nice, indeed." The smirk returned to his face. "There are many _opportunities_ that can be _explored_."

The Colonel shot him a glare, before asking Winry. "You were saying? When are you planning to get married?"

"Ah," The girl's cheeks were a pink as the General gaped at her and her fiancé (and he sent Roy an evil smirk). "We're thinking of spring. We decided on April for the wedding, and please do come! It'd be lovely to have you two there."

Riza smiled, "Of course."

"Oh, congrats, you two." While feeling happy for the two, he sighed. "I swear, kids are growing up to soon." And Riza chuckled in agreement.

"You're just getting old, that's it." Ed sniggered, though immediately turned to Riza and shook his head nervously when she raised a brow at him, "No, no, not you. Just him. You look young and pretty as ever, Captain."

"It's Colonel now, you runt! And what do you mean by old? I'm only thirty-three!" Roy protested heavily.

"And I'm only nineteen." Ed retorted. "Wait. Who are you calling-"

Winry pulled him by the ear and snapped before he could start screeching. "Enough, Ed. Can't you be more calm and mature?"

He snorted as sarcasm laced in his voice, "Like _him_?"

"You shrimp-"

Riza just sighed again at their endless banter and took her gun out that was hidden under the coffee table, cocking it.

* * *

"So they're getting married, huh?" Roy said nonchalantly as they laid in bed, both reading a book; Suspense for Riza and alchemy for Roy.

"Yes, they are." She replied coolly. "Feeling old?"

He groaned and placed his book down. "Not you too."

She let out a chuckle and placed a hand on his forearm, "You know, Major Havoc's planning to propose to Rebecca."

He gaped at her, "Havoc!? When!?"

"Not sure. Probably when he makes Lieutenant Colonel or Colonel, then she can retire while he's able to support them with his sole income."

He grinned. "Then I'll probably make Führer first, then."

She scoffed. "Don't be too confident. You never know when my grandfather's willing to step down." She smirked and teased, though she already knew the answers to all. "What makes you so sure that he'll choose you and not General Armstrong?"

He immediately cringed, then snorted. "Your grandfather told me a few weeks ago that he'd choose me as his successor. Or are you implying that she would be a better Führer?"

"Perhaps," She grinned, and yelped when he pulled her to the center of the bed, laying her down while hovering over her (in the process of making her drop her book). "Roy!"

"Is that so?" He pressed his lips to her neck, biting gently and sucking the skin tenderly. Her breath hitched and he spoke, sarcasm laced in his voice. "Glad to know that I have such a faithful subordinate."

"Roy…" She heaved a pleasured sigh as he unbuttoned her shirt (his, originally, but she would wear it to sleep) and kissed his way down, on her shoulder, collar bone, breasts. Then, as if she remembered something, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him up abruptly to face him. Confusion clouded his face as he looked down at her questioningly, slightly irritated. "Let's go to sleep."

"Why?" He asked rather bluntly.

 _It's day twelve!_ Her mind screamed as she replied, "Not feeling up to it."

He hummed. "Is that so? Or are you just worried about whatever your grandfather said?"

"Wha-" He chuckled at her bewildered expression. He reached towards the nightstand, opened the drawer and took something, and she squinted her eyes. _Don't tell me…_ He flashed the condom at her, grinning. _Of course he would bring condoms,_ She felt stupid for not thinking of that.

"I came prepared, my darling wife." He smirked down at her while setting the condom aside, and continued unbuttoning her shirt to pepper her stomach with kisses. She mewed when he moved lower to kiss her inner thighs, then placed his lips on her center. Unable to resist the temptation, he slipped her black panties off and casually flung them across the room, ignoring her yell of protest. He slipped two fingers in her, while pressing her clit with the rough pad of his thumb, his smirk widened and he teased as pulled his fingers out to see them lubricated with her arousals. "Not feeling up to it, eh?"

She blushed harder and snapped. "Shut it!" She then avoided eye contact with him and murmured shyly, "Just get along with it."

He chuckled and replaced his fingers with his mouth, and immediately elicited a moan from her. She felt her stomach tingle and pleasurable shivers crawling down her arms when he dragged his tongue up and down her vulva. His tongue swirling her womanhood, he sucked on it, lapping her and she released a louder moan while placing her hand on his head, tugging his hair roughly, though not enough to hurt him.

"Roy... Roy…" She whimpered his name, urging him, when she felt it building up in her. He rubbed her clit with two fingers, circling it roughly, pushing her off the edge as she let out a cry and climaxed.

Licking her once more, he looked up and smirked at her, while she panted heavily. "Enjoyed it?"

"Speak for yourself." She returned the smirk and cupped his clothed erection, and he let out a low moan. She lowered her voice, and ordered. "Strip."

He was more than happy to. He chuckled and yanked his pants and boxers off, leaning above her, stark naked. She smirked and flipped them over, and whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe. "My turn."

He forced himself not to blush like a little boy, but failed. "M-my, how bold of you, darling."

"Am I?" She kissed his jaw, nipping it, and moved to his neck to place light love bites on it. She then licked her way down his toned chest and abs, making him groan, and she bit his skin, sucking it lightly. She looked at his stiff, twitching member and teased. "Eager, aren't you?"

He growled and Riza just chuckled. "Alright, I get it." She wrapped her hand around him, running it up and down slowly, almost agonizingly, and she stroked the slit on his tip with her thumb. He bucked his hips up and groaned louder, then rasped, "Faster."

"Sorry, didn't quite hear that. I beg your pardon?" Her smirk grew wider.

"Riza!" He roared as ecstasy coursed through him and teasing was the last thing he wanted her to do.

Sending him a playful wink, she pushed his hips down. "Don't move." She then tightened her grip slightly and pumped him faster and harder, and he placed his hand on her head, his fingers tangling in her wheat blonde hair. She leaned down and wrapped her lips around his tip, licking and sucking it.

He let out a low yet loud moan as he felt the sensation of her lips and warm tongue on his tip. He sat up and looked down at her. "Riza, you don't have to-" His breath hitched as he felt another wave of pleasure crashing him, and he thrusted his hips forwards.

It startled Riza as she immediately pulled away, and she groaned, "I though I told you to not move." She cheeks heated up when she felt herself getting aroused again, and she nodded towards the condom. He handed it to her, and she rolled it on him. He half sat against the cushioned headboard, and she slowly eased herself onto him after taking her shirt off. Once she's fully adjusted to his length, she rested her hands on his shoulder, while his were on her hips, and she started rocking them back and forwards.

He gripped onto her waist tighter and pushed her towards him, filling himself further in her, and elicited a moan from her while he let out grunts. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his, and he immediately responded to it while cupping her breasts in his hands, fondling them.

She licked his lips, and tangled their tongues as they danced for dominance. He squeezed her breasts harder while stroking her nipple. "Ah, Roy…" She let out a whimper.

No longer able to contain himself, he laid lower and flipped them over so she ended up being under him again, lying on the soft mattress, and she gasped at the sudden change of position.

He pushed into her and she let out a loud moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued thrusting in and out of her, then he kissed her deeply again. They pulled away when waves of pleasure crashed them, and they knew they were closing.

His thrusts became more rough and rushed, and as her walls clenched around him, she cried into his shoulder. Feeling her squeezing him tightly, he heaved an ecstatic sigh and came.

"Riza…" He panted and kissed her forehead, cheeks and lastly, her lips. She returned the chaste kiss and leaned away to pull him down to her, her arms around him for an embrace. He pressed their cheeks together and they closed their eyes, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Roy…" She sighed happily. He laid back down on the bed to hug her tighter. She turned towards him and once again wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you." Though he had already said it to her once and frankly deep down inside, she somehow knew, her heart would still flutter in joyousness while her mind screamed in exultation, _He loves me!_ He continued, "As cheesy and corny it may sound in this situation, I really do."

Snuggling closer, she smiled against his chest and replied. "I love you too, very much."

Roy closed his eyes with a peaceful smile hanging on his lips, and simply repeated. "I love you, Riza."

* * *

Having a rather full dinner, Roy and Riza decided to go for a walk in the park.

"Miss Elizabeth! Mister Roy!"

The two turned around to see a young, blonde couple walking and waving at them. Riza waved back and greeted. "Winry! Edward!"

"How's your stay in West City? It's your fourth day here, right?" She asked.

The sunflower blonde-haired girl nodded happily, "Yes it is! We heard that there's a flea market nearby, so we wanted to check it out. And you?"

"Just an evening stroll." Riza replied. She then glanced at the park clock. "The flea market's ending at nine-thirty, which is in about thirty minutes. You should hurry if you want to go."

"Ah! Really?" The girl glared at her companion. "You told me it ends at ten."

Edward raised his hands in defeat. "Geez, sorry, okay? Don't need to get so mad." He turned to Roy, who sniggered, and snapped. "And you need to shut up!"

"I didn't say a thing." The older man smirked. "You should get going before you miss it out."

"Asshole." Ed grumbled something under his breath and they bid goodbye before Winry smacked his arm as she berated him about being rude to the General.

"Brat." Roy snorted as the two continued their walk in the park. They sat on a bench near the lake as they watched the swans swim. He shivered slightly. "It's getting cold."

"Well, it is mid-December after all-" She stopped and looked up when she felt something cold on the tip of her nose. She smiled, "It's snowing."

"It is." His lips too, curved up to a smile. "I'll go get us some hot drinks." He pressed a kiss on her cheek and left.

She closed her eyes and breathed, her lips tingling when she felt the snow land on them.

"Little Elizabeth?"

She opened her eyes and turned slightly to see the person who called her. She saw an old lady in her seventies walking towards her and she smiled to greet her. "Hello, Miss Candice. How are you?"

The old lady chuckled. "I'm fine, thank you. How are you and your husband? Have you gotten used to life in West City?"

"Yes, we have." She replied. "Cold, isn't it? I didn't know that snowing could make such a temperature difference."

"It sure does." Candice sat next to the younger woman, and wrapped the coat around her tighter. "Beautiful it is, but makes my old bones ache."

When Riza was about to offer Candice her beige muffler, she heard Roy call her. "Elizabeth!"

She turned to see him walking towards them with two paper cups in his hands. _Perfect timing_ , she thought. "Thank you, what is it?" She asked when he handed her the cup.

"Chamomile."

She nodded and turned to Candice, holding the cup towards her. "For last time, I haven't thanked you properly yet."

The older woman looked at her, then at Roy, a bit surprised. "Don't you want any? Your husband got it for you."

Eyeing Roy, she replied. "I can share it with him." She handed Candice the cup and turned to him, "Roy, this is Miss Candice."

"Good evening, Miss Candice." He flashed his usual charming grin at her and greeted. "Out for a walk?"

"Yes." She smiled at him and turned to Riza. "You two make a beautiful couple."

The two looked at each other, then thanked the older woman, rather bashfully. Soon, they bid goodbye and the couple walked home slowly.

"How did you meet her?" He asked while they walked.

"I met her when I went jogging around two weeks ago, in the park." She stopped, hesitating slightly. "…She's a nice person."

He looked down at her, slightly confused. "I suppose she is. Or..." He stopped walking, "Did something happen?"

"No." She replied immediately, and he narrowed his eyes at her. She sighed, knowing he wouldn't budge, "I had a tiny panic attack when I was talking to her, and she bought me a cup of peppermint tea. I don't think she was aware that I was having a panic attack since it didn't look very obvious, she probably thought I was cold."

"Panic attack?" He furrowed his brows, then asked softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's just a panic attack, it's not that big of a deal." She shrugged and said coolly. She then frowned, "I'm not even supposed to have them, especially over something very minor. Honestly, since when did I become so weak-"

She let out a startled gasp when he pulled her by the arm and embraced her tightly. He muttered in her slightly red ear, "You're strict as always, even to yourself. Why can't let loose a bit?"

She scoffed. "I'm a soldier, Roy. Can't help it, can I?"

"I am one too."

"You're way too relaxed as one." She laughed lightly and hugged him back, then pulled away to give him a peck on the lips. "We should get going before it snows harder."

He mocked a moue, "No kissing in the snow?"

She let out a hearty laugh, "I thought you hate water? Snow technically _is_ water."

"Exceptions can be made with you, and only you, my dear." He grinned and kissed her deeply. She smiled against his lips and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck.

* * *

He took the keys out and unlocked the door when they reached their house, and stepped in. As Riza walked in to the house, she glanced at the clock which showed 22:00 and commented, "We took a pretty long walk, didn't we-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she was immediately slammed against the door as he claimed her lips.

She pushed him away lightly. "What is it?"

He grinned wolfishly at her. "Now that we're at home… We shall continue." He lifted her up and carried her to the sofa, while kissing her when she protested. He then plopped her down, towering over her, his lips still on hers.

She grumbled as he pulled away. "Why are you so… energetic?"

He pouted. "What's wrong with wanting to love my own wife?"

She huffed but her cheeks turned pink, and he smiled, leaning back in to press his lips back on hers. She circled her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her fingers in his hair.

Loud, violent knocks and banging on the door startled them, mostly Riza as she shoved him off her, and he tumbled off the sofa.

"I wonder who it is." She muttered and walked towards the door cautiously with a gun in her hand, while Roy slipped on his ignition glove, trying to ignore the bum threatening to form on his head where it banged the floor.

She looked through the peek hole, and heaved a relieved sigh, then opened the door. "Edward, what's wro-"

"Winry…!" She opened the door to see the blonde young adult panting, while glaring up at her.

"Winry? What about Winry?" She narrowed her eyes, getting suspicious, while Roy walked towards them.

Ed's eyes were full of sheer terror and panic as he yelled. "Winry! Winry's kidnapped!"

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly don't know why I added the lemon, but still hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feedbacks and constructive criticism are always welcomed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the review as always, Nuzha! (I stopped using insta since I wanted to focus on studying, sorry -. But thanks for asking anyways) But hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Roy and Riza's hearts dropped instantly they heard the words from the golden-haired boy. Riza gulped, forcing herself to calm down and think rationally. "Edward, come in first, and fill us in."

Seeing the boy not moving, she dragged him in and sat him on the sofa. As she went to the kitchen to boil water for tea to calm the boy down, Roy questioned as he retrieved the note pad and pen he keeps on the coffee table. "When and where did it happen?"

"J-just thirty minutes ago, after the flea market ended. We went to the park," He replied weakly, his hands clenched in fists, shaking. "I-I needed to use the washroom, so I went to the public restroom, a-and sh-she said she would wait outside."

Riza placed a mug of peppermint tea in front of him, and sat next to him, placing a hand on his back and asked softly. "And?"

Edward took a shaky breath, and drank his tea in sips. After he felt less agitated, he spoke. "Right when I got out of the restroom, I saw two men knock her out, a-and carried her to a black car parked right outside the entrance of the park. It was dark and there was practically no one. And I tried to go after her, b-but," He banged his fist down and roared. "God dammit!"

He dug his fingers in his hair, pulling it. "There was a third person! He fucking knocked me out by hitting my head!"

Roy jotted down the notes down, and looked at him in the eyes. "Fullme-" He stopped, and continued cautiously. "Edward, calm down. Do you remember-"

"CALM DOWN!?" Ed shrieked. "Winry's kidnapped and God knows what they're going to do to her, and you're telling me to fucking CALM DOWN!?" He panted, then continued bellowing. "You fucking bastard! You don't know shit! You don't even know how it feels like, having someone that important to be taken away from you! And you want me to calm down-"

"Edward!" Roy cut him off sharply. "I do know how it feels, and don't even make me remember of it. So calm down, you panicking won't do anything."

Ed growled, but crossed his arms and glared at him, not saying a word. Roy continued, "Do you remember their faces?"

"I couldn't see their faces since it was really dark, but the first two were tall. One had dirty blonde hair and was slim, his noise was pointy; the other one had black hair and was bulky. I didn't see what the third one looked like, but his figure was short and fat."

"Alright. Riza, report it to General Alberts." He handed her his notebook and Riza nodded, and she walked towards the phone.

While she was talking to Ida, Roy sat next to Ed and placed a hand on his head, patting it lightly, and murmured (as comforting as he could). "We'll find her."

Edward buried his face in his hands, his body shaking slightly. "I'm so useless… I can't even keep her safe. I can't even protect the person I love." He let out a cynical, scornful sneer. "What a failure I am."

"Edward…" Roy frowned harder, then sighed and pulled him in for a short, awkward hug, patting his back, then pushed him away to look at the boy in his eyes firmly. "Get a grip, Edward! How are you going to face her once we find her?"

The blonde haired boy just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. Roy continued, "Listen, kid. I know exactly how you feel right now, and sulking now wouldn't do a damn thing. Look, I know I sound harsh right now, but…" He stopped and scratched the back of his head, not knowing how to continue.

"…You suck at comforting people, ya know?" Ed spoke and looked up, his eyes looking less despairing and more determined. "But I suppose that's how you talked me into joining the military. Thanks man."

* * *

"Duly noted, Riza. I'll report it to General Alberts right now, and I'll call you back when I have a reply. We'll have the MPs to organize a search party for Miss Winry Rockbell right away."

"Thank you, Ida. Goodnight, then." Riza said and hung up. She turned to the sofa, walking towards it and sat next to Ed. "I already reported it to the Western headquarters, they're organizing a search party right now."

"…Thank you, Colonel." He didn't look at her, but his voice sounded less hollow, she noticed as she turned to Roy and sent him an appreciative smile.

She looked back at the boy and asked, "Do you… Would you like to stay for the night, Edward?"

Ed turned his head to face her, an unnoticeable yet grateful smile gracing his lips as he nodded. "Thank you, Colonel. You never fail at comforting people, I'm always indebted to you."

"No worries." She reassured him, rubbing his back gently and soothingly. "You can stay in the guest room on the second floor, I'll get you something comfortable to wear."

He nodded and stood as Riza led him to his room, and Roy followed suit.

"Go ahead and take a shower first, I'll stay here in case they call." Riza said to Roy after Edward seemingly fell asleep as she walked down the stairs and sat on the sofa with a notebook and pencil in her hands. "And I'll also have a look into the kidnap." She grimaced, "I have a bad feeling about this."

He looked at her intently, then sighed and pecked her on the lips. "Alright. I'll come down after I finish showering. Don't tire yourself out."

She leaned in to him, then sent him a small, tired smile and nodded.

* * *

"General Alberts!" Riza and Roy (out of habit) immediately snapped to a crisp salute when they opened the door to see the General and his two aids next to him. _It's seven in the morning_ , Roy mentally thought.

"At ease, you two." Alberts smiled. "It's been a while, Colonel Hawkeye. And aren't you a General now, _General_ Mustang? There's no need for you to salute."

Riza replied a _'Yes sir'_ and Roy chuckled slightly as he opened the door wider to let them in.

"Nice shade of eye shadow you have there, Riza." Sugar's lips twisted to an amused yet sardonic smile as she stepped in.

Riza scowled and reached a hand up to touch the dark circles under her eyes. "I can say the same for you, Sugar."

Sugar huffed and asked, "Where's the boy? Is he alright?"

"Edward? He's upstairs, still asleep." She eyed Roy, "He had a rough night. Let him sleep for a little longer before you ask him questions."

"Oh, ok then." Sugar spoke as she sat on the sofa, placing her files on the coffee table. Riza grimaced and sat as the memories of the previous night floated back in her mind.

" _Winry…! WINRY!" Came struggled cries and screams from the guest room. Roy and Riza immediately rushed up the stairs and into the room upon hearing the heart-wrenching bawling._

" _Edward!" Roy held down the boy who was thrashing while Riza called out to him, desperately trying to pull him out of his nightmare._

 _Feeling his thrashing become more violent, Roy shook him. "Edward, wake up!"_

 _The boy stopped moving abruptly and stayed still for a while, making the two more worried. They heaved a relieved sigh when he began to open his eyes, and he said groggily. "Colonel…? Lieutenant…?"_

 _She was taken aback for a second, but decidedly ignored it and held his hand in a hand, while wiping the sweat off his forehead with the other hand. She murmured, "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"_

 _Edward widened his eyes in fear and alarm, then squeezed his eyes shut, tears brimming from them. He grasped her hand tightly, trying to find as much comfort as he can, and choked out. "I saw Winry… And she was- They, they were…"_

" _Shh…"_ Everything will be fine _, she wanted to say, but couldn't bring herself to. "We'll find her." She said instead while hugging him gently, cradling his head. "We'll find her…"_

 _He opened his eyes, studying her and Mustang, then fluttered them close. "Thank you…" He muttered and fell back asleep. Roy's frown deepened at the sight of his ex-subordinate being so broken, and he ruffled the boy's hair lightly._

"Riza?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts, and saw the two Generals and her friends looking at her worriedly. "Oh, sorry. You were saying?"

Roy scooted closer to her as Ida said, "We have a few suspects."

"Who?" She asked immediately. "Who are they? Do they work under Dubois?" Her tone grew impatient and angry.

"Well, yes." He replied and placed two photos on the table. One photo consisted of a man with dirty-blonde hair and a pointy nose, just as how Edward described. One had a muscular man with semi long black hair, a cigarette dangling between his lips, and he held a brunette in his arms. "They go by Robert Cade and Leland Gagne, we would see them with Dubois sometimes."

"Wait," Roy said and pointed at the brunette. "I know her, I think Penny was her name. I met her at a pub, when Ri- the Colonel and I went to undercover there."

"Now that we're very certain that they're involved with Dubois, we can just wait for the boy, Edward Elric, for him to confirm the two suspects we have." General Alberts said, and turned to Riza. "I'm sorry but can you call him down? The earlier he gives us the confirmation, the faster we can find Miss Rockbell."

"Yes sir," She nodded then hurried upstairs. Once she got to his room, she knocked on the door, then entered, and squatted down next to his side of the bed. "Edward?"

The blonde-haired boy groaned and opened his eyes slowly. "…Colonel? What's wrong? Did something happen?" He abruptly sat up and grasped her shoulders. "Did you find Winry!?"

Riza winced slightly at his grip, so she held his hands in hers and he hastily muttered an apology. She shook her head and started, "We found two suspects, and we just need you to confirm if it's them."

He kicked the blankets off him. "Really? Thanks Colonel!" With that, he dashed out of the room, almost tripping several times down the stairs. "General! You've found the suspects?"

He halted when he saw three people he was unfamiliar with sitting on the sofa next to Mustang. Roy turned to him, and spoke. "This is General Joshua Alberts, Commanding Officer of the Western Headquarters. These two are his adjutants, Major Ida Moore and Captain Sugar Thompson."

"Nice to meet you, Edward Elric." The General extended a hand, and Ed hesitantly shook it, then shook the other two's.

"Well, here are the two suspects. Do they look, or at least seem familiar to you?" Sugar asked coolly, while sliding the photos across the table to him.

Ed looked down at the photo, and his lips immediately twisted to a frown as he glared fiercely at the two faces, his fingers clenched to a fist. He spat venomously, "Yeah, it's them. Those fuckers kidnapped my fiancé. I couldn't really see their faces, but I'm sure it's them. Who are they?" He glared up at her, his golden eyes darkening.

Sugar flinched ever so slightly before narrowing her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to explain, but immediately shut it. _He'd go berserk if I told him they work for a serial killer and rapist,_ she sighed. _There's no need to make him more paranoid…_ She thought bitterly, and spoke. "Two kidnappers, that's all you need to know. Thank you for your cooperation, Mister Elric. General," She turned to Alberts, "It'd be the best if we move tonight, they'll most probably be at 'The Crown'."

The General nodded in agreement as the three stood, ready to leave. Riza hurriedly went to the door, opening it to see them off. Sugar placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "See you there at twenty-two hours."

Riza nodded and closed the door.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY NO!?"

Roy sighed. It definitely wasn't easy to convince Ed to stay at home while they go to the bar to search for Dubois' subordinates and hopefully, Winry. "No means no, Fullmetal."

"You Goddamn son of a…" Ed growled. "I'm getting one step closer to finding Winry, and you're telling me to stay here!? Are you outta your fucking mind!?"

Roy snapped. He felt all his patience gone, replaced with anger and stress. "Goddammit don't you get it, Fullmetal!? I don't want your anger get the best of you, and let you ruin the plan!"

Ed flinched, completely speechless. The older man ran his fingers through his hair, and exhaled. "Look, I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to sound this harsh; but we really can't risk it, Edward."

"You can come with us, Edward." The two men turned to see Riza standing, leaning against the staircase.

"Colonel, are you-" Roy furrowed his brows.

"Just listen." She eyed Mustang and looked back at Ed. "We can let you come, however, you have to stay with General Alberts, in his car. He won't be going in since he's the commanding officer, so he'll standby outside."

Ed's eyes widened, and seemingly brightened in gratitude. "Thank you, Colonel Hawkeye-"

"But," She cut him off sharply, "If you don't stay still and follow the General's instructions, we'll have to cuff you."

The boy dared to glare, but nonetheless gulped and nodded reluctantly. He would do anything to get Winry back to his side.

"Alright," She said softly, trying to lighten the mood, "Let's go." She turned, her maroon dress twirling lightly.

* * *

Riza immediately saw Sugar and Ida sitting on the bar stool as she and Roy entered the classy bar. "Hey," She greeted, "Where are they?"

Ida looked over his shoulder slightly. "The boss just left fifteen minutes ago with a blonde lady, looking rather pissed, so we had a few MPs follow them in case something happens. His two pawns are still here though, with another one, that ginger chubby guy. You see him? He's currently flirting with two ladies right behind us."

"Yeah, I do." She lowered her voice. "And I assume the black haired man next table to his is Gagne, and the one by the pool table is Cade?"

He nodded. "What's your plan?"

"Play pool bet like last time?" Sugar smirked, "And a kiss as a reward?"

Roy bit back a growl and snapped (not loud enough to attract attention), "Elizabeth, you go to Gagne and I'll deal with Cade. You two keep watch."

The two nodded as Roy stalked away and Riza sat on a stool, which is closest to Gagne, and started observing him discreetly. Finding the fact that he was sitting alone funny, she ordered two drink, one for herself and one for him.

Feeling rather wary about his muscular form, her eyes wandered around her to check whether anyone could possibly pay attention to her, then secretly added powdered drugs she slipped in her clothing, in his drink. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked over to him, with the drinks in her hands.

"Hello, Mister." She smiled flirtatiously, sending him a playful wink. "Care for a drink?"

The black-haired man looked up at her, and snorted. "Go away, whore. I don't do with sluts like you."

Oh how wonderful would it be, if she could just smash the glass onto his face, and whip the gun out of her thigh holster and shoot at him nonstop. She felt a vein pop, _what the fuck did you just call me!?_

 _Calm down_ , she mentally thought, and smiled down at him mischievously. "What makes you think that I'm a whore? I'm just a lonely woman who wants some company to drink with. The more the merrier, yes?" She mocked a slight frown, "Though two would be just enough."

He chuckled. "I see. Apologies, then. I'd love to have a drink with a fair lady like you."

Riza handed him his drink, "Gin and tonic. Wouldn't mind, would you?"

"No," He accepted his drink, and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. "Strawberry pom mojito for yourself? Interesting." He took a sip of his drink, completely unaware that it was drugged, and murmured in her ear. "Tell me about yourself."

She wanted to laugh at his sudden 180 change of attitude, so she settled for a soft chuckle. "Me? There's nothing to talk about _me_. Why don't _you_ tell me about yourself?"

He laughed. "At least tell me your name."

She eyed him carefully, trying to sense if the drugs have kicked in. She huffed when she realized he needed to drink more to make the drug more effective. "Elizabeth. Not a fan of Gin and tonic, Mister…?"

"Oh of course not, Elizabeth." Gagne took a huge gulp of his drink. "And the name's Lee."

"I see…" She casually said, taking a sip of her own drink. She resisted the urge to move away when he moved closer to her, the grip on her waist tightening.

"Am I boring you out now?" He wrapped his fingers around her hand and placed her drink on the table, while leaning closer till his face was an inch away from hers, their lips practically touching.

"I thought you don't do whores." She murmured against his lips, willing herself to not back away and slap him across his face. _Hurry up!_ She mentally urged the drugs.

She felt a laugh rumble through his chest. "I thought I apologized." His breath suddenly hitched, and she felt his grip loosen.

 _Yes! It's working!_ "What's wrong?"

"My hands and legs feel a bit funny." He shrugged it off, "Probably just my imagination."

Riza hummed and stood. "Perhaps I am getting a bit bored. Say," She turned around and smirked down at him. "Why don't we do something fun?"

* * *

 **A/N: Is this counted as a cliffhanger? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, reviews are much appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you Nuzha as always for your support! Hope you enjoy this chapter too and will still be _dying to see what I have next_ ;)**

 **P.S. Slight trigger warning (just to be safe)**

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Roy watched his partner and Gagne flirt as he knocked a ball down the pocket. He nearly picked a ball up from the table to throw it at Gagne's head when he saw him scoot closer to Riza.

"Man, you're good at this, aren't you?" The dirty-blonde haired man, Cade, commented. He raised a brow when he didn't hear a reply from Roy, then smirked when he caught him staring at a certain blonde woman sitting next to his _co-worker_. "Got hots for that little blondie?"

Roy snorted and moved to strike another ball down. Cade simply laughed, "Aww, too bad she's interested in my mate over there! Can't help it though, really. What a pretty little thing she is, you've been staring at her for awhile now." He then muttered something under his breath, in which Roy couldn't hear a thing.

"Fuck." Roy cussed when the two stood and left the bar via the back door, and all he wanted to do was to knock the blonde guy next to him out and follow Riza.

"Woah, what's wrong dude-" Cade's eyes widened in surprise when he heard Roy swear, and lifted his head up to see his own partner leaving the bar. He put down his stick and waved at Roy, "Sorry, just remembered something, gotta go. See ya soon."

"Oh." Roy replied nonchalantly as Cade left, then he turned to Ida and Sugar, and signaled them to inform their commanding officer. He then slipped an ignition glove on, and discreetly followed the blonde man.

* * *

"You bitch!" Gagne snarled as he collapsed against the brick wall. "What the fuck did you put in my drink!?"

"A certain type of drug that makes your muscles very weak to make you feel numb and powerless, but keeps you conscious." She whipped a gun out of her thigh holster and pointed it at him. "My turn to ask questions. Last night you kidnapped-"

She was interrupted by a loud _'What the fuck!'_ She turned to see his partner, Cade, standing by the door, eyes wide as saucers.

"Oh, perfect timing. Cade, was it?" She shot his right thigh and shoulder, purposely missing it by an inch so that the bullet would only graze his shoulder, and made him let out a shriek. "Better stay still or else you'll bleed out before the ambulance comes."

"Elizabeth!"

"Roy!" She turned to her _husband_. "Where're the General and the MPs?"

"They're coming." He replied, and gave a bitter grin when he saw Cade's arm and thigh bleeding. "Harsh as always, Elizabeth."

She hummed. "General Alberts can deal with Cade, they'll most probably interrogate him on the ambulance. Roy, do you have cuffs?"

"Yes, I do." He took it out. "You want me to cuff Gagne?"

"Yes please. Just in case. Now," She turned back to the two kidnappers, "You kidnapped a girl last night, where is she?"

"What girl?" Cade gritted his teeth, his hands gripping the wound on his thigh.

Riza sighed. "Long blonde hair, blue eyes, several piercings on her ears." She walked closer to them and glared down. "Where is she?"

"Why should we tell you?" Gagne spat. A shrill scream ripped from his throat when Riza shot of his leg.

She growled, "Just because the drug makes you feel numb, doesn't mean that you can't feel the pain. Now tell me before I lose my patience: Where. Is. She?"

The two felt shivers crawl down their spines as fear dominated their minds, forcing them to betray their boss. "S-she's in the w-warehouse."

Roy, too, felt his patience ticking away. "And? Where is it?"

"N-near the riverbank. Please! We told you where she is! Let us go!" They pleaded desperately.

"General! Riza!"

The two turned their heads to see Sugar and a few MPs running towards them. "Just on time," Riza muttered.

"Bring them to the hospital, then interrogate them on Dubois." Mustang ordered, "The Colonel and I will go find Winry."

* * *

"Stay here." Riza said to the Sergeant on the driver's seat when she and Roy got of the vehicle, she then looked at the person next to him. "You too, Edward. We'll be back soon."

The General kicked the door open and hid, mentally preparing for bullets. "Who's there!?" A man shouted, accompanied with several startled cries.

Hawkeye took a peek, and heaved a sigh when she saw there were only two men armed. She ran in swiftly, shooting them down.

A whimper behind her startled her, "Miss Riza…?"

She turned, just to see Winry and a few women lying on the floor, against the corridor. "Winry!" She sprinted towards her, and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly, while checking for physical injuries. "Shh… everything's okay now." She comforted as sobs wrecked through the girl's now beaten body.

Roy clenched his fists when he saw five women lying lifelessly on the ground; their tear-streaked cheeks painted with dark purple bruises and white, dried up substance. "Riza! I'll carry Winry to the car and tell the Sergeant to send ambulances. You wait here."

"Yes sir!" She nodded and Roy gently lifted her up to carry the girl. Riza went to a woman, who seemed around her age, and placed an arm around her shoulder while squeezing the woman's hand with the hers.

The woman's body trembled as tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she cried quietly. "T-they, I-I didn't know w-what happened, when I woke up, I-I was al-already, t-they were-" She cried harder, and Riza held her tighter.

"It's okay now." Riza whispered in her ear, rocking her lightly. She furrowed her brows, hesitated but spoke as gently as she could. "How long were you in here?"

The woman grasped her hand tightly, and replied between sobs. "F-five days. I'm the first one here."

Riza gasped. _Why was it not on the newspaper!?_

"G-god, I-I feel so damn dirty!" She exclaimed, "M-my husband wouldn't want me anymore!"

"Don't say that," Riza murmured, but mentally thought, _It's either your husband didn't report it to the MPs or the military shut the news up…_ She gritted her teeth, _Please don't let it be the latter one._ "Miss, what's your name?"

"C-Claire Morrison."

"I see. You'll be fine, Miss Claire." She hushed softly, and Claire sobbed into her shoulder.

A few minutes later, Roy came back with paramedics, and they carried the women into the ambulances, while the two military officers drove to the Western Headquarters.

"General Mustang." Sugar saluted at him and nodded at Riza, then said. "The interrogation just ended, they didn't tell us anything useful. But the odd thing is," She exhaled sharply. "For the five women, though they were only missing for less than five days, the MPs only received two calls from last night and this morning."

"I know, the newspaper would usually go crazy about this but I haven't seen any newspaper article on woman gone missing. Do they have any family members or relatives they live with?"

"Only one is married. But the one's who called were from their friends. The married one is-"

Riza cut her friend off, "Claire Morrison?"

Sugar raised a brow at her, "Yeah, her. Funny, I was told that Dubois only targets married women in their mid or late twenties."

"We were told of that too…" Riza frowned.

"Could it be that they were working for Damian Dubois?" Roy suggested, and the two women let out a gasp.

"Damian Dubois! Why did I not think of him?" Riza turned to him. "As expected from you, General Mustang."

"You flatter me, Colonel."

As if remembering something, Riza immediately turned back to face Sugar, and asked. "How's Winry? Is she alright?"

Looking a bit startled, Sugar took a small step back. "Ah, she has a few bruises and scratches, but she's physically fine, hopefully she can recover mentally soon. But I can't say the same for the others."

Roy furrowed his brows, his frown deepening. "What do you mean? Are they… sexually assaulted?"

"We're assuming so, sir. We didn't let them do the rape kit exam since they're still mentally unstable, but one of them confessed to me how they were…" She clenched her fists and took a deep breath when she felt a lump in her throat. "They were also drugged, excluding Miss Rockbell, so we're planning to keep them in the hospital till they've fully recovered, physically and mentally. General Alberts hired a few mental counselor for them."

"That's… very nice of him." Riza spoke, her voice slightly strained. "How's Edward?"

"He's with her, are you going to visit her?"

She shook her head tiredly; "We'll visit her tomorrow. I'm sure Edward will want some alone time with her. And did the MPs discover anything? They followed Dubois, didn't they?"

"No, nothing happened." She stifled a yawn. "You going home?"

Riza nodded. "You should get some rest too, you haven't slept much since you came to the West, didn't you?"

Sugar smiled bitterly, all worn out, "Can't help it, can I? It's my job to protect the citizens. But," The mischievous glint returned to her eyes. "It would be nice to take a few days off after we catch that Dubois bastard."

Riza chuckled lightly, and waved goodbye.

* * *

The moment Riza's body hit the soft mattress; sleep took over her as she let out small, inaudible snores. Roy stroked her hair affectionately and covered the blankets over her, then placed a kiss on her forehead before lying down and closed his eyes.

 _Despair and anguish coursed through his mind when the blood kept flowing from her neck, no matter how hard he pressed his palm against the wound._

" _Lieutenant… Lieutenant! Open your eyes!" He pleaded as he shook her lightly with her head cradled in him, but she remained motionless, her eyes closed and her facial expression less… tense as her life slowly slipped away._

" _Lieutenant!" He felt tears sting his eyes, threatening to spill. He closed his eyes and the tears cascaded down his cheeks as he buried her in his arms, and he begged helplessly. "Riza… Please… Don't leave me…"_

" _Roy!"_

He opened his eyes that were filled with tears, wide as saucers. He then relaxed slightly and turned his head a bit. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Riza ignored him and moved herself closer to him, and asked softly while wiping his tears gently. "Ishval?"

He lowered his gaze and shook his head, not willing to speak when he felt a lump forming in his throat. Immediately understanding, her eyes saddened as she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. "I'm here." She murmured against his soft pair of lips.

"Tell me, Riza…" He pressed his lips against her eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips. "Tell me, that I haven't lost you."

Despite his soft and gentle kisses, she could see the fear in his eyes and feel him tremble slightly. It pained her to see him like this, and it reminded her of when Truth took his eyesight away. She furrowed her brows and her lips twisted to a slight frown, as she stroke his cheek with her thumb. "You haven't."

He leaned down to kiss her and she met him halfway, "…You wouldn't." She whispered as she broke the kiss, then connected their lips back together for a passionate kiss. She kissed him harder when the memory of the fight with Lust flashed across her mind, making her panic as her hands shook. They pulled away when they felt out of breath, and Riza immediately grasped onto Roy tightly. "Roy, please promise me one thing."

Sensing her panic, he asked softly. "What is it?"

"That you won't die before me…!" She buried her head in his chest, her eyes shut as she desperately tried to wipe the image of Lust's smirk and her dreadful words. She gritted her teeth, "Please!"

Feeling distressed yet puzzled, he nuzzled against her and muttered a low and quiet _'yes'_. Strangely, she felt relieved upon hearing his hollow, unpromising answer. She twined her arms around him and relaxed against him as he did the same, and they soon fell asleep.

* * *

Riza woke up to see Roy peering down at her, a small smile gracing his lips.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head, grinning. "You look adorable." He laughed lightly when she grumbled, and twined a strand of her blonde hair in his fingers. The grin fell from his face as he started, "About what you asked me last night, I still don't know how to respond to that," He sighed, then pecked her forehead. "But hey, I have the best bodyguard with me, don't I?" He then narrowed his eyes, "Though it doesn't mean that you can die before me."

She let out a laugh, "You're contradicting yourself, Roy." She pulled him towards her for a hug as she sent him a loving smile, "I suppose we die together then?"

"We die together." He returned the smile, then sat up straight as he wore the same wolfish grin he had a moment ago. "I'm going to take a shower now. Care to join me, my dear?"

"No." She scowled at him but nonetheless laughed. "You're such an idiot."

He swung his legs to his side of the bed and got off. "Yours forever." He then walked over to her side and carried her, enticing a yelp from her. "Well then," His boyish grin widened, "Shall we?"

He claimed her lips before she could respond.

* * *

Riza hated hospitals. The sickeningly white walls and _god_ , the smell just made her feel more ill and paranoid. She stood in front of the door to Winry's room, and raised her hand with hesitance. Upon seeing his _wife's_ uncertainty, Roy placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Eyeing him slightly, she brought herself to knock on the door.

"Come in," Came a weak, quiet and _fragile_ voice. And it broke her heart.

She slid the door open, and smiled slightly. "Hello Winry."

The girl looked up, dark circles under her hollow eyes. The corner of her lips curled up ever so slightly as she placed a finger on her lips, and whispered, gesturing towards the sleeping, blonde-haired boy kneeling next to the bed, his head resting on the bed. "Hello, Miss Riza, Mister Roy."

Roy placed a bouquet of sunflowers he bought on the way in a vase, "How-" He bit his lip, "How are you feeling?"

Winry frowned and looked down. "I…I don't know." She confessed, while clenching her fists, "I feel pathetic, horrible, stained," She gritted her teeth as her volume increased and her tone became rushed and angry; She felt a lump in her throat and the tears stinging her eyes, she fluttered the close and took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't take this out on you."

Riza sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand over the girl's. "It's okay, Winry. You've had a hard time."

Winry's sky blue eyes sparkled a little, becoming less soulless. "I didn't even thank you yet." She sat up straighter and looked at the couple intently, and bowed her head. "Thank you, Miss Riza, Mister Roy."

Roy, too, sat on the bed, next to Riza and chuckled lightly. "You're welcome. But you should thank the little guy there too."

She looked over to her fiancé's sleeping figure, his shoulders rising and falling slowly, steadily. She smiled a gentle one and reached her hand forward to ruffle his hair. "Yes, I should. He's been here since last night," She let out a crisp, light-hearted laugh. "He wouldn't leave even when the nurses told him to. Though he's been asleep half of the time." She quickly added.

Riza chuckled and stood when she saw Edward stir slightly, "Well it's nice to know that you're feeling better. I'll be taking my leave now, if you need me, just call me." She walked towards the door, sliding it open. Roy followed suit, and turned to look at the girl. "I probably won't be very helpful, but just know that I'm more than happy to help."

Winry nodded, a smile hung on her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

"Roy?"

"Yes?" Said person turned to his partner.

Riza looked up at him, slightly sheepishly. "Do you mind going home first? There's someone I want to see."

He furrowed his brows. "Who? I can go with you."

She shook her head, "She probably wouldn't want to see any men right now." She tiptoed and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Go without me, it won't take me too long."

"Alright." He leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead. "See you later."

She nodded and smiled, waving her hand as she saw him off. She then went to the counter and asked a nurse, "Hello, may I know which room Claire Morrison is in?"

"Are you her family member?" The nurse asked back.

Riza bit her lip, "I'm a friend of hers. Can I please see her?" She tilted her head ever so slightly, knitting her brows and frowned, her honey hazel eyes looking intently at the nurse like a puppy.

The nurse furrowed her brows, trying hard to resist her puppy eyes. "I-I'm sorry but visitors are not allowed unless you are a family member."

Feeling unconvinced to leave, she asked. "Then would you at least tell me how she's doing?"

The nurse sighed, knowing that Riza wouldn't budge. "Mrs. Morrison woke up two hours ago, but wouldn't say anything when the doctor asked her questions, nor would she eat the meal we gave her an hour ago."

"I see…" Riza placed a hand on her cheek, and sighed. She then asked again, "Did her husband visit her yet?"

"No," The nurse shook her head, then added. "You are the first one who asked to visit Mrs. Morrison."

Riza's frown deepened, "Is that so. Thank you."

"No problem." The nurse nodded her head slightly, and left.

Riza quickly yet discreetly followed the nurse, and hid when the nurse entered the elevator. Seeing it stop at the third floor, she ran up the stairs hurriedly without making much noises. Thanks to her military trained legs, she quickly reached the third floor, just to see the nurse walk into a room with a woman in a white cloak, which Riza assumed to be the doctor.

She sped-walked quietly to the room and peered inside, and her heart skidded when she saw the very woman she was looking for, in the room. She knitted her brows when she saw Claire's hollow, lifeless eyes, and her skin was sickly pale. Her lips, too, were a pale white. As if someone pulled a trigger in her, Claire's eyes widened abruptly when the doctor said something, and she started to scream and cry in horror and agony, startling everyone. Riza narrowed her hawk-like sharp eyes at the doctor, then hid behind the staircase when the doctor and nurses exited the room.

Scanning the floor briefly, she heaved a sigh when she saw no one, and walked towards Claire's room once again. She knocked on the door twice, and pulled the door open lightly. She offered a warm and gentle smile as she closed the door quietly. "Hello, Miss Claire."

* * *

 **A/N: Eek. Weird ending to the chapter. But still hope you enjoyed it. Feedbacks and constructive criticism are always welcomed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reviewing as usual, Nuzha. Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"Hello, Miss Claire." Riza shut the door quietly, trying hard not to startle the woman in front of her.

Though her eyes were a dull green, Riza could see the confusion and puzzle in them as Claire stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights, looking lost as a frown settled on her pale lips. Then as if something clicked in her mind, her eyes widened ever so slightly, and her lips parted to let out a soundless gasp. "You, you are…"

"You remember me?" Riza asked, surprised.

Claire nodded timidly, "I do. You were the one who found us, right?" She looked down, her hands clenching the blankets, willing herself not to cry again, and muttered. "Thank you very much."

Not knowing how to reply, Riza smiled another gentle one, and replied. "You're welcome." She walked up to her closer carefully, like a cat, and asked hesitantly. "May I?"

The woman in bed gave her a nod, and Riza sat on the seat next to the bed, not saying a thing and observed the woman. Claire peered up at her, and murmured rather timidly. "May I know your name?"

"Elizabeth." Riza tilted her head slightly, a now friendly smile gracing her face as she extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Claire."

Claire wrapped her fingers around Riza's extended hand, "Likewise, Miss Elizabeth."

They released their hands, and remained in silent, until Claire spoke (much to Riza's surprise, though she concealed it perfectly well), "Miss Elizabeth, um, do you happen to know where my husband is?"

Riza immediately frowned, and she shook her head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Is that so…" Claire muttered, and the lonely tears she had tried so hard to suppress cascaded down her cheeks, and she sniffed. "I miss him." The sniffles soon turned to sobs, as she turned to Riza, her green eyes glassy, looking utterly heart-broken. "Has my husband gone missing? Is he safe? Or…" She grasped onto Riza's hand, "Did my husband abandon me?"

Riza looked down at their hands, feeling a dull ache in her heart. "I don't know," She confessed, then held her hand over Claire's. "But-"

She abruptly stopped when she heard footsteps approaching the room, and she stood and walked towards the window. She heaved a relieved sigh when she saw a big tree with thick branches right next to the window, then turned to Claire. "I'm sorry, I've got to go." She placed a finger on her lips, "Please don't tell the nurse that I came. And do please eat something, you need it."

"Ah, Miss Elizabeth!" Claire called out before Riza could jump out of the window, and asked hesitantly, with a hint of bashfulness. "Um, if it won't be much trouble, can you come visit me tomorrow?"

Riza smiled and replied, "Sure." Then she swiftly leaped out of the window, enticing a gasp from the bewildered Claire.

* * *

"Ri-Elizabeth, are you out of your mind!?"

Riza winced slightly at her friend's harsh tone, and replied bitterly. "Yes, yes. I jumped out of the hospital building, big deal. I just didn't expect to see you, Sugar."

"Big deal. BIG DEAL!?" Sugar raised her hands up to emphasise her frustration, and continued roaring. "Do you know how dangerous that is? You jumped out from the third floor! That's like twelve meters, Elizabeth!"

"Jumped out from the third floor, and _onto the tree_ next to the window, Sugar." Riza huffed, then stated proudly, "And I'm a soldier, Sugar. It'll take more than that to kill me."

 _She sounds just like General Mustang_ , Sugar thought, and scoffed, her voice lacing with vexation and scorn. "Right, go ahead and yap that arrogant, careless mouth of yours, and let's see what'll happen next. You know how worried I was when I saw you jumping out of the window!? You idiot! And what if someone sees you?"

"The room is at the back of hospital, with a fourteen-meter wall covering the three sides of the hospital, who could possibly notice? I'm just surprised that you did, and what are doing here, at the back? The entrance's at the front, you know."

"I know where the entrance is!" Sugar snapped. "I was just having a look around the hospital, then I saw an idiot leaping out of the window. Good for you that the tree was tall and strong enough."

"I made the judgment that the tree was strong enough before I jumped," Riza retorted, and sighed. "This is getting nowhere, did you get anything out of them? That's why you're here, right?"

Glaring at her one last time, Sugar replied. "Not from the ladies, I didn't see them yet, I only confirmed their conditions with their doctors. I came to see Leland Gagne and Robert Cade."

Riza raised a brow, "And?"

Sugar glanced the surroundings, and muttered. "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

"Well?" Riza asked as she shut the car door.

Sugar sighed, "General Mustang was right. The two were working for Damian Dubois, and apparently they do this every three months." She gave a disgusted look, "Eight to ten women, trafficked to Creta, to Dubois. He then organizes an auction and sells them to buyers from… practically everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Riza's eyes widened. "What do you mean by everywhere? So there are buyers from Amestris?"

"Not just Amestris." Sugar glanced at Riza with a sharp glint in her eyes. "Aerugo, Drachma, even from Xing."

Riza hummed. "I see. Then do you know when the next auction will be held at? Is it every three months?"

"No, he holds it every six month, so the next one will be at next month, late January I think. They need at least twenty woman for the auction."

"Twenty? Didn't you say eight to ten women?"

"Eight to ten women from West City. The others are from other cities or other countries." Sugar replied bitterly, "So we have to hurry up with Daman Dubois."

"Of course," Riza replied firmly, "So this Friday at 'King's Head'?"

* * *

Sugar nodded and they drove off.

Riza collapsed against the wall when she felt a sudden pounding in her head, and she immediately rested a hand on her forehead while closing her eyes, hoping to soothe the aching away. She dug her nails into the skin when her headache intensified, and she sat on the floor, hugging her head tightly.

She let out a struggled gasp and grasped onto her chest, squeezing her blouse when she felt pain shot up inside her chest and breathing became difficult.

"Riza!" Her eyes shot open when she heard Roy call out to her, but soon shut them as black spots danced in her eyes, making her consciousness slip away and her legs give away, as she slammed onto the ground.

 _She ran and ran in the sea of blood as if someone were chasing after her. "Where am I?" She wheezed as her lungs ached, pleading her body to stop and take a rest, but her legs kept moving._

 _Her eyes widened and she let a frightened gasp when she saw people, a sea of dead people, the people she killed in Ishval approaching her, their movement rigid and slow, but their eyes were full of hatred, loathe, resentment-_

 _She let out a blood-curling scream as she turned and continued dashing, hoping to find the ending of the terror. Her legs gave away, and she tripped, falling to the blood, when she heard a familiar voice ring in her mind._

" _Just where do you think you're going?" The voice sneered, while becoming less translucent and more real. Riza turned her head to look behind her, just to see an innocent-looking, little Ishvalan girl staring at her intently, yet she wore the same smirk Pride did, sending shivers and tremors down her spine. "Don't think that I'll let you go this easily."_

 _Riza scrambled away from the little girl when she took a step closer, and she could hear a part of her snickering mentally: Ha! How pathetic of you! "No… Go away!"_

 _The little girl's smirk widened as she simply advanced towards Riza, her ruby red eyes taunting her and she placed her hands on the older woman's cheeks, her fingers digging into her flesh, enticing a pained cry. "You despise Damon Dubois for what he did. But aren't you the same as him? You murderer." She spat._

" _You feel relieved when there's a bigger scum than you, don't you?" She continued with her harsh words, leaving Riza staggered and speechless. "You're just using his presence to make you feel better."_

 _Riza's mouth moved like a fish out of water and tears flowed down her cheeks, "S-stop. It's not like that…"_

 _The little girl let out a scornful laugh and cooed, "Aww, are you crying now? You know," She moved her face closer, "I think you'll be better off as one of Damon Dubois' victims."_

" _Go away." Riza spat, while shrugging the girl's hands off her, and wiped her tears furiously._

 _She then felt a warm hand on her cheek, cupping it gently as someone called out to her, his voice gentle yet filled with distress, "Riza."_

Her eyes fluttered open. _Another unpleasant dream_ , she thought grimly with a frown on her lips.

"Riza!" Upon hearing Roy's voice, the frown instantly disappeared as her lips curled up to a tiny smile. She turned towards him as he was sitting on the bed, next to her. Seeing her wake up and smiling at him, Roy asked. "Are you alright?"

"Roy… what happened?" She asked groggily as she tried to prop herself up with an elbow. Roy immediately stopped her and ushered her to lie back down.

"You just suddenly fainted in the staircase." He held a hand in his, "Then you started crying when you were… unconscious."

She rested her arm over her eyes and sighed, feeling embarrassed. "I just remember having a massive headache before fainting. What time is it?"

"Nine. You've been out for half an hour." He brushed her cheek with his knuckles. "Ishval?"

Riza nodded weakly as felt sweat trickled down her skin. "Roy," She called out as she grasped on to his hand and pulled him lightly while looking up at him with tear-filled eyes, not caring if she looked pathetic. "Stay. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere." Roy murmured as he placed a kiss on her forehead and laid on the bed next to her, while hesitating whether he should ask her about her nightmare. Holding her closer to him, he asked softly. "What did you dream of?" Seeing the seemingly fragile woman in his arms tense, he immediately added, "Riza, you don't have to-"

"The girl," Roy shuddered when he saw Riza's eyes fill with despair and she continued. "The Ishvalan girl… she told me I'd be better off as Dubois' victim for all the things I've done in Ishval."

"Riza…"

She heaved a tired sigh, "I'm going mad, aren't I?" She turned to him, "Tell me, Roy. Would you still love me if I turned mad?"

Roy's eyes widened as he felt a pang in his heart, and he immediately tightened his hold on her, and said quietly. "Of course I would. You said you would follow me to hell; Riza, I intend to do the same."

She closed her eyes, allowing her lips to curve up to a smile. She placed a hand on his cheek, cupping it gently, and pressed her lips against his for a loving kiss. He returned the kiss while cradling her head in his hand. They pulled away, then he wiped her tears tenderly and said teasingly with a loving smile, "Now, now. Didn't you say that water makes me useless?"

She let out a light, hearty laugh, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Not today."

* * *

Riza heaved a sigh when she felt the pounding on her head vanish. It'd been a week since she first snuck into Claire's hospital room, and she felt utterly helpless; Damon Dubois could not be found in any pubs or bars since his two subordinates were arrested, and the night terrors visited her three times in the week, making her wake up in panic and tears, with the Pride-like Ishvalan girl's words haunting her mind; though she would soon be able to sleep in peace (for the night) with Roy whispering soothing words in her ear while hugging her gently in his arms.

But on the bright side and much to her relief, Winry was much more cheerful than when she first saw her in the hospital, and she would see Edward constantly by Winry's side. Claire Morrison had opened up to her, although not completely, she could still tell that Claire enjoyed and wished for her company.

 _The night terrors would come back, to you and your husband._ She sighed and rested her head on her hand as she recited the fortune-teller's words. "And then something bad would happen to me, huh?" She murmured mindlessly.

She then glanced at the clock, which said 2:30pm. She stood and placed a container with brownies in her tote bag, then called out. "Roy, I'm heading out for a bit." She smiled when she saw him walk to the stairs and wave at her with a smile, and she waved back, then left.

"Good afternoon, Miss Elizabeth." Claire instantly smiled when she saw Riza enter the room quietly.

"Good afternoon, Miss Claire." Riza turned and smiled, and took the container from her bag and placed it on the bedside table. "I brought some brownies. You said you were craving for them, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Thank you!" Claire's eyes brightened, and her smile widened as she opened the container to take a piece of brownie out, and she happily munched on it. "Mm… they taste so good! Did you make them?"

Riza nodded and sat beside her. "How are you feeling? Better?"

Claire licked the brownie scraps off her finger and nodded. "Definitely. And thank you for coming here everyday, it makes my day so much better, Miss Elizabeth." She offered a tiny grin, "And it's pretty funny to see you leap out of the window whenever the nurses come in." She then frowned, "Oh no. You didn't get hurt or anything right?"

"No, I didn't." Riza grinned sheepishly. "How's the counseling? Does it help?"

"A bit, I guess." Claire replied, and asked. "Do you know how the others are doing? Wasn't there a girl?"

"They're doing fine." Riza answered.

Claire looked down and fiddled her fingers, then asked hesitantly. "Do you know where my husband is?"

Riza frowned and shook her head apologetically. "No, sorry."

"Is that so…" She looked up at her with a broken smile, "I wonder if he's alright."

Riza nodded, not knowing what to say to comfort the woman.

* * *

" _Riza! Hurry! He's in The King's Head now!"_

"Roy?"

"Yes?" He walked into their room and asked.

She turned and smiled sheepishly at him. "Can you zip the dress up for me?"

He grinned. "Sure." He walked up to her and tugged the zipper up, his cool fingertips brushing against her skin, and she suppressed a shiver down. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. "Are you worried?"

She leaned back and rested her head against his chest, and confessed. "A bit. What if I can't deal with him?"

"You can." He placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

Her lips curled up to a smile at his simple yet soothing words, but it soon twisted to a frown as she felt sharp pain panging in her head. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth but nonetheless forced a smile and turned to wrap her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks."

He knitted his brows as he frowned slightly, and he cradled her head gently, trying to lull the pain away. "Riza, are you okay?"

She nuzzled her head against his chest as the pain gradually subsided, and replied. "Yes, I'm fine. We should get going before Dubois leaves."

"Right." He placed another kiss on her forehead, and held her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter's a bit shorter than usual, and probably a bit boring (?), but still hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcomed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks Nuzha for the support as always! Hope you like this chapter too!**

 **P.S: Trigger/non-con warning**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Riza clenched her fists and exhaled a sigh as they stood in front of the bar. Roy peered at her and placed a hand on her waist, and pulled her towards him, enticing a gasp from her. He placed a kiss on her forehead as she furrowed her brows in confusion, then she sent him a smile once she realized he was comforting her.

Her lips immediately drooped to a frown (though she soon hid it with a forced, lofty smile) as she immediately spotted the _infamous_ serial killer sitting on the bar stool, sipping his drink quietly, his handsome features relaxed.

She sighed. No one would ever be able to tell that the sophisticated-looking man's true identity was a serial killer. She turned to Roy and semi whispered, "It won't be a good idea if he saw us together, so why don't you go somewhere else first?"

He knitted his brows and frowned; "Elizabeth-" He clammed his mouth shut upon seeing her glare at him, then nodded reluctantly. She smiled bitterly at him before turning on her heels, and walked towards the bar counter.

Within fifteen metres of distance between them, the sweet, alluring scent of his perfume filled her nose, luring her to walk closer to him. Riza swallowed the lump forming in her throat and clenched her fists while digging her nails into palm, forcing herself to not give in.

Mere five metres. Her heart rate increased rapidly as the musky scent grew stronger; a blush crept up to her cheeks, painting them rosy red, and her ruby red lips parted subconsciously. She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood as she felt desire pool in her stomach. _Control, Riza!_ She screamed mentally, though her mind felt like melting.

She opted to sit on the stool three seats away from him, and decided to compose herself. She exhaled deeply, and her breath hitched when she was interrupted with a knock on the bar counter. She turned her head slightly to see Dubois smiling at her.

"Fancy meeting you here, Miss Elizabeth." To her utter surprise, his smile was gentle and soft, and her eyes widened ever so slightly in disbelief. _What an actor_ , she thought.

She bit the inside of her mouth before returning the smile. "Why hello, Mister Elliot."

He patted the seat next to him. "Care to join me for a drink?"

"Sure." She replied, and moved to the seat next to him. She immediately tensed slightly as his perfume's scent nearly engulfed her mind and made her desire overflow. She gritted her teeth silently, _No…_

"Miss Elizabeth? Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Riza forced a smile and turned to reply. "Yes, I'm fine-"

Her breath hitched as they locked gazes; His calm yet deep, pale blue eyes boring in her sparking hazel ones. "Elizabeth…" He murmured huskily, and placed a hand on her cheek, cupping it gently.

Her blush deepened, and she shuddered lightly as she felt a warm tingling crawl up her spine. Her soft, pouty lips parted in anticipation as her body yearned for more of his touch on her, though her mind screamed at her to stop. _God dammit!_

"Mister Elliot…" She sighed, and using all her willpower, she turned her head to break the gaze.

He chuckled deeply, and placed his delicate fingertips on her chin and gently tilted her head up to face him again. He inched closer to her till his lips were mere millimetres away from each other's, "Did anyone tell you how beautiful you are?"

As much as she wanted to yank his hand off, and run away from the dangerous, charming man in front of her, the musky odour of his perfume made her knees weak and tremble in lust. She averted her eyes away from his, refusing to submit to his charms, and she placed a hand on his, pulling it down from her chin, and muttered shyly. "Perhaps."

He laughed lightly and placed the hand over hers, then pressed his lips against hers gently. She clenched her fists while squeezing her eyes shut, forcing herself to not kiss him back; but as the heavy, sweet yet sensual musk fragrance clouded her mind, and she felt his hand run up her arm, holding her shoulder, making her even more aroused, she gave in and kissed him back hungrily.

She felt him grin against her lips as he cradled her head to deepen the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth to tangle it with hers. While her body automatically responded to him, she felt the guilt towards Roy painfully tugging her heart as her mind screamed and cried, hurling insults at herself.

His mouth tasted sweet, just like the musky fragrance he wore, and she nearly let out a moan when he sucked on her pink tongue. He pulled away, allowing her to regain her breathing as he cupped her flushed cheeks. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Her eyes widened. _It's now or never, huh?_ She placed her hand on her thigh, grasping the gun attached to the leather holster, trying to find as much comfort she can, and discreetly took a deep breath when she felt her head spin. _Did he drug me?_ She though while nodding bashfully. As disgusted she was by the idea, she placed her hand over his and breathed. "Yes…"

He smiled and stood, then offered her a hand. She peered at Roy's direction, and her heart panged at his expression that was a mixture of rage, jealousy and hurt. She sent him an apologetic look and a nod, and accepted Dubois' hand.

* * *

Roy gritted his teeth in ire as he watched Dubois kiss his partner, then offered to leave. His lips pressed to a thin line as his brows were furrowed when he saw the guilt and remorse in her eyes, and his heart tugged with worry and pain.

He walked towards Sugar and Ida, who were standing by near the exit. "Let's go. They went through the back door."

"Yes sir." The two nodded and they left the bar.

Roy sprinted to the alley to ask the three sergeants, who were guarding near the back door, on Riza's whereabouts, but was shocked to see all three of them, passed out. He rushed to one of them, and shook him, tapping his cheek.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He roared.

Upon hearing the General's outraged holler, Alberts' two adjutants dashed towards him. "General Mustang! What happened? Where did Riza and Dubois go?"

They tensed when the General glared, and he spoke, pure fury and resentment lacing his voice. "…He knocked them out and took Riza."

The two frowned hard, and Sugar was the one who replied. "Then we should get going and find her, sir."

Roy's darkened eyes flickered to her as his brows locked in a glower, but sighed and said, "You're right, Captain. We should get going now."

Sugar gulped and nodded. She looked up at the night sky and exhaled. _Stay safe, Riza…_ She thought warily as she watched her breath dissipate in the cold air. But as she inhaled deeply, a familiar musky, piquant scent flowed into her nose, and she tensed. _We're in the alleys so no vehicles can come in… They left the bar around five minutes ago, and if he's carrying an unconscious woman, he can't go_ that _far…_

She gasped, and abruptly shouted. "General Mustang!"

* * *

Riza groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. She tried to place her hand against her head to soothe the dull headache, but came to a realization that she was laying on a King-sized bed, with only her undergarments, and her hands and legs were tied up to the corners of the bed tightly with soft, silky belts. She twisted her wrists and tried to wiggle it out, but her efforts were futile.

"I see you're awake. You've been out for almost an hour, Miss Elizabeth." She immediately glared at the blonde-haired man.

"You drugged me." She growled. "What is in the perfume?"

"You don't need to know that, my dear Elizabeth." He offered a grin, "Or should I say Colonel Riza Hawkeye?"

She shuddered and her lips tugged down to a frown. Finding it pointless to play dumb, she asked. "…When did you find out?"

He shrugged his jacket off and crawled on to the bed, and cupped her cheek, stroking it lovingly, in which Riza felt a shiver crawl up her spine, this time out of disgust and fear. "After you beat Rochester up. You think I wouldn't take notice to you after my subordinate just mysteriously disappeared?" He chuckled when her frown deepened. "You're thinking why I didn't do anything to stop you, right?"

Her glare hardened, and he let out another chuckle while inching closer to her. "You see, my dear Riza… I fell deeply in love with you since we first met, in 'The Crown'. You fascinate me." He pressed his lips against her neck, and placed butterfly kisses while she suppressed another shiver. "Beautiful, elegant, mysterious, lofty…" His lips trailed down to her collarbone, nipping it lightly. "Ever since that day, I would think of you everyday, every night." He sucked on the flesh, while murmuring. "And all the things I wanted to do with you…"

He pulled away when she didn't react to him, "I see the effects are wearing off. What a shame, seeing how you wanted me so much in the bar. But," He cupped her breast, "I suppose that's what makes you the perfect woman for me."

"Why did you kill the women?" Riza gritted her teeth and demanded.

He leaned forward so that his face was right in front of her, and his lips twisted up to a nasty smirk, making her wonder where the charismatic gentleman in the bar went. "Just for pure satisfaction. Ah, how pleasing it is, when their sweet moans turned to screams of horror."

"Scum." She spat in disgust and rage, "So are you going to rape me and kill me like your other victims?"

"Oh of course not. Why would I do that?" He removed her bra and she instantly tried to cover up her bare breasts, but her effort was obviously futile. "Of course I won't kill you, darling. I'll make you my pretty little _doll_."

He leaned away to stare at her naked form, and licked his lips and grinned wolfishly, then extended a hand to caress her cheek. "Fair skin, thick lashes," He pressed his thumb against her lips, and forcefully plunged it in her mouth and stroked her tongue. "Ruby red, pouty lips, and with such curvy, luscious body, just like an elegant, exquisite marionette… You're the very definition of beauty, darling." He removed his thumb that was coated with her slick saliva before she could bite down, and chuckled again when her glare intensified. "But what attracted me the most are your eyes. The fire in your eyes makes you alive and fierce, which makes you different from other woman." He moved his mouth to her breast, and took a pink nipple in his mouth. He bit down on it lightly, and smirked. "Makes me want to break you…" His voice reduced to a whisper. "To violate you."

"No!" She gasped as panic and alarm rose, and tried to knee him in the gut, but he simply laughed and placed his hands on her knee, and parted her legs roughly, revealing her black underwear. As he moved lower, he sucked and nipped on her inner thigh, leaving red marks, and she let out cries of protest. "No! Stop!"

He ignored her pleas, and lifted her hip to slip her panties off. He cursed when she kneed him in the jaw, and he angrily pushed her hip down onto the bed firmly. The scowl on his face was wiped off and replaced by a sickly sweet grin. He drank in the view underneath him, and exhaled. "Beautiful…"

He squeezed her breasts harshly, and she winced as he left angry red marks on her porcelain skin. He then thrusted two fingers into her, making her let out a pained cry as she was dry.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as sheer terror and fear dominated her mind, "NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

He growled as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her, "Why are you not lusting after me? Is it because of that man!? Roy Mustang!?" When he still couldn't feel the wetness, he roared, "WHY WON'T YOU SUBMIT TO ME!?" His lips then twisted to a vile and cruel smirk, "I wonder what he'll think when he knows that you're tainted by another man. You know, I can easily tell that you're more than superior officer and subordinate."

He moved down to place his mouth over her centre, and she let out another cry and kneed the side of his head. He grunted in pain, then snarled and pushed her knee down to taste her again.

She thrashed under him, desperate to get out of his arms, and bawled, "STOP! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"God damn you fucking bitch, stop moving!" He roared, and unbuckled his belt, yanked his trousers down and thrusted into her, making her sob even louder, with pain and misery clear in her hoarse cries.

Her cries and pleas slowly died down, knowing shouting would be futile. _Roy…_ She thought with despair, as pearl tears cascaded down the side of her cheeks, her eyes a dull shade of brown and lifeless.

"Oh?" He smirked down at her and cooed, while wiping her delicate tears. "Don't cry, my dear." He pressed his lips against hers, and dragged his tongue across her lips, and murmured. "Never knew that I can cease the fire in you so easily, now you just resemble a broken doll. But now that you're all quiet," He moved his lips to her ear, and licked her earlobe. "Does it mean that it's an 'okay'?"

" _What the fuck do you think you're doing to my wife."_

Riza's soulless eyes widened ever so slightly and were brimmed with fresh tears as she slowly felt hope in her. "Roy…!"

"Wha-" Before Dubois can react, he was roughly yanked off the bed, and as he heard a _snap_ , he screamed as his body lit on fire.

He looked up meekly to see a dark-haired man covering Riza up with his jacket, then glared furiously down at him, his dark eyes full of malice, and he spat venom with a low, hoarse voice. "You fucking bastard, how dare you…" He snapped his fingers again, setting the man ablaze ruthlessly while he cried in agony.

"General Mustang!" Ida and Sugar shouted as they ran into the room, and gasped in horror when they saw red-hot, fiery flames burning the serial killer, while he howled in pain and agony.

"You two. Don't interfere." Roy barely peered at them as he spoke coldly. "This bastard… he deserves worst than death." And he turned back to the man who was on fire and snapped his fingers again. "You took her from me, and violated her." He snarled, "I'll kill you in the slowest, the most painful way."

Both physically and mentally worn out, Riza could only watch her _husband_ set the man on fire tiredly. "Roy…" She murmured as loud as her throat allows her to.

He flinched and turned to face her, "Riza…" His lips twisted up to a forced smile (which seemed more like an angry frown to her) as he reassured her, "I'm almost done with him, just wait."

 _Snap._

Dubois' shrieks and pleas muffled her whimper of ' _no_ '. Sugar immediately rushed towards Riza, and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her broken friend gently. "… Riza!"

The woman in her arms stiffened, but relaxed when she found out it was her friend. She grasped onto Sugar's coat, a sob escaping her lips. "Sugar… Where's Roy?"

Sugar frowned, her lips pressed to a thin line and she turned to the enraged flame alchemist. "General Mustang! That's enough, sir!"

Roy turned to the source of the sound with a glare, but his breath hitched when he saw Sugar holding a near broken Riza who wrapped her arms around herself, with tears flowing from her dull hazel eyes as she looked at him, anguished and shattered, while sobbing quietly. "Roy…"

"Riza…" His eyes widened at the sight, and he immediately sprinted towards her, and embraced her tightly as tears filled his own eyes. Sugar's brows relaxed ever so slightly as she let go of Riza and walked towards Ida, who was kneeling down to inspect the charred corpse of Damian Dubois.

"So this is the flame alchemist…" He muttered.

Sugar frowned again, and snapped. "Stop it. The General was just trying to protect Riza, and _he_ deserved it."

Ida looked up at her, then nodded. "You're right." He stood up. "We have to report this to General Alberts and take care of this mess after escorting Riza home."

He looked over to the two, where Riza sobbed into Roy's coat as she grasped him tightly, and Roy held her, muttering apologies over and over again with tears. Ida hated to interrupt, but he hesitantly called out. "… Sir? We should leave. I'll drive you and Riza home."

Roy peered at them slightly and muttered, "Thanks, Major." He then looked down and spoke softly to the sobbing woman, "Riza, we're going home now."

Riza didn't respond, but her sobs died down to sniffs and soft cries, and she buried herself further into his arms. He pressed his lips gently against her forehead with slight hesitant and worry, but his heart broke when she flinched, then relaxed after a few seconds. He wrapped his coat around her tightly, and carried her out of the house, and into the car.

He swallowed the anger and resentment, and the urge to burn down the hateful house, and shut the car door (not loud enough to startle Riza) before hugging Riza tightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Um, yeah, kind of upsetting and angsty. The next one or two chapter will probably be angst too. Well, still hope you like it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update! And thanks Nuzha as always for reviewing! I hope this chapter makes you tense too (though unlikely). Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Roy felt his heart grow heavier each step he walked up the stairs while carrying Riza, who stopped crying, and was just staring into space with half-lidded, lifeless and unfocused dull brown eyes.

As he walked into the room, to their bed, he lifted the covers with a hand, and placed her on the soft mattress to lay her down. Her brows immediately furrowed to a frown, her mouth opening but no sound came out, and tears brimmed her eyes that were filled with panic and terror as she grasped onto his hand tightly when he seemingly turned to leave.

His heart ached. He squeezed her hand, and said with a soft tone, "I'm just going to bring you something comfortable to wear for sleep."

Her features relaxed slightly, and she reluctantly let go of his hand. He sped walked towards the wardrobe, and took an undergarment of hers and her favourite nightwear (which was his shirt). He handed them to her, and she took them with a slight nod.

She changed into her sleepwear, and neatly folded his coat and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed, then she crawled back into bed. Roy relaxed slightly, and unbuckled his belt to change his trousers, but froze when he heard a whimper. He turned to the source of sound, to see Riza burying herself in the thick blankets, quivering while whimpering.

He cursed himself mentally and quickly changed to the sweatpants, and walked over to her side of the bed. He kneeled down, and placed his hand over hers, "I'm so sorry Riza, I didn't even realise-"

He was cut off by a something in between a whimper and a soft murmur, "Roy… Can you please stay with me?" She opened her eyes slightly as tears spilt from them.

"Of course." He murmured as he wiped her tears and brushed her bangs with his fingers to place a kiss on her forehead, then quickly got to the other side of the bed and slipped in the blankets.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him gently as her back faced him, and he felt his heart pang again when she didn't respond; She didn't push him away or pull away from his touch, to his relief, but she wouldn't turn around and hug him back tightly (to be utterly honest, he knew it would be too much for her to handle now). He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt tears seeping through his eyelashes. _This is all my fault!_

"I'm sorry, Riza." Roy said hoarsely as silent tears flowed down his cheeks, "God. I'm so sorry, Riza. This is all my fault. If only I stayed closer to you, and have been more sharp and alarmed, _this_ would've never happen." His voice became coarser and nearly broke to a whisper, "I'm so useless. I can't even protect the woman I love. _I'm so sorry_."

Riza didn't say anything, but felt the lump in her throat and the tears flow again, and she let out quiet sobs as she placed a hand on his forearm and squeezed it, making Roy's heart ache even more as he nuzzled his head against her hair and hugged her tighter. Thoroughly exhausted (physically, mentally, emotionally), her brows relaxed slightly as her eyes fluttered close, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A smile graced her lips as she walked in the park with Roy, her hand in his. She laughed heartily when a tiny snowflake landed on his nose, and she tiptoed to brush it off his nose, but exhaled in mild surprise when it melted instantly.

He returned the smile and he placed his hands on her hips, and leaned down, ready to press a loving kiss on her soft pair of lips. Just when his lips were about to touch hers, the surroundings changed abruptly, and he was gone.

It no longer snowed, and the night sky turned darker till the twinkling stars weren't visible anymore as it was nearly pitch black, but the cold remained, sending a shiver up her spine and she placed her hands on her arms, hunching slightly.

"Roy?" She spoke.

"Riza." Came a deep, husky reply, with a hint of lasciviousness in his voice.

Her whole body tensed, and several shivers crept up. Her heart raced, and her mind nearly went blank out of fear. She slowly turned, her movement stiff and rigid. She felt all the oxygen from her lungs sucked away, suffocating her and dizziness stormed in her brain as panic rose, forcing tears to form in her eyes.

She tried to run; her mind screamed at her to run, to run for her dear life. Her legs wouldn't move, and they trembled, causing her to collapse on to the ground. "No…" She whimpered as he approached her, his smirk widening.

"Missed me, my dear Riza?" He leaned down and reached a hand to caress her cheek, then tightened his grip, enticing a pained cry as he yanked her forwards, and pressed his lips against her ear, and murmured, his voice lacing with lust. "I did."

"No! Let go!" She screamed when he abruptly ripped her skirt, and hooked his fingers on the hem of her underwear, ready to yank it off her legs. Tears spilt from her eyes and she shrieked in horror when her hands wouldn't cooperate as she tried to push him away.

 _Guns… Where are my guns!?_ She finally got the strength to push him away, and scrambled away from him.

A sniper rifle was thrown in front of her, and she looked up to see the girl, looking down at her with a grin on her lips. "Here you go." Her grin widened as her eyes narrowed. "Your favourite one."

Riza let out a blood-curling scream.

* * *

Roy immediately turned the bedpost lamplights on, then gently curl his arms around Riza, but loosened his hold (out of instinct) when she thrashed in his arms and tried to shove him away. "No!" She shouted, her lips twisted to a snarl as her unfocused brown eyes glared at him furiously while angry tears continued flowing down her pale cheeks, and her messy golden locks stuck to her sweat-slicked forehead, and she resembled a mad woman…

He shook his head violently as he growled at himself mentally for even daring to think of that, and he spoke softly. "Riza, it's me."

Her glare softened, and her eyes became clearer and immediately saddened as her brows locked to a frown when she recognized him, and she extended her hand to grasp on to his shirt and she lowered her head to lean it on his chest. "Roy…" She whimpered.

"Shh… I'm here, Riza." He cooed as he stroked her hair while hugging her gently. She held onto him tighter, and sobbed into his chest. He felt his heart broke, and he pressed his lips against the crown of her head, placing gentle, loving kisses. He then pulled her away slightly, just to wipe her tears and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Roy…" Riza sniffed and hiccupped, then wrapped her arms around him, and cried harder. "W-what, what if h-he-"

"He's gone, and he won't come back anymore." He hushed and hugged her tighter, but not losing the gentleness. _He's gone for good now_ , he thought darkly, before muttering, "I'm here, Riza, and I'll always be."

She buried herself further in his arms before gradually falling asleep, as the sobs died down to soft cries and weeps, and he felt her stop quivering, and her tensed, curled up torso relaxed.

He pressed one last kiss on her head, and closed his tired eyes.

* * *

Riza woke up with puffy, swollen eyes, and her heart felt heavy. She pulled away slightly from Roy's arms, to see him still asleep. A pang of guilt immediately struck her when she saw dark circles under his eyes, and his tear-streaked cheeks. She placed a hand on his cheek, cupping it gently. _I don't deserve you._

He stirred a bit, and his onyx eyes fluttered open. "Riza…?" He asked groggily, but his brows then locked to a frown and his eyes sharpened in alarm. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Her tired brown eyes softened ever so slightly, and she shook her head. She let go of his cheek and sat up, then got out of the bed.

"Riza? Where are you going?"

She turned, and saw confusion clouding his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower." She muttered, her voice soar and raspy from the crying.

"Oh, okay." He spoke, his brows still knitted, and his eyes were subconsciously filled with sympathy.

 _Please don't look at me like that_. She frowned, hurt evident in her eyes as she thought bitterly, and she forced down the lump in her throat and the frustrated, sour tears. She adverted her eyes away from him, and slowly walked towards the bathroom with heavy steps, and it looked like she was limping. Her eyes were hollow, nearly haunted. She felt as if she was dragged in mud, and her lips twisted up to a scornful, trenchant smirk. _But who am I to say so?_

She closed the door, and stripped her nightwear off. Thoughts and memories raced through her mind, making her dizzy and weak, and she placed a hand on the mirror to balance herself. She took a deep breath, but her breath hitched when she peered at the mirror to see dark marks on her collarbone and angry red marks on her breasts.

Her eyes widened abruptly, and her heart raced in panic, nearly suffocating her, and she felt so dirty, tainted, sullied, pathetic, _worthless_ -

Her fists collided with the mirror, and it shattered to pieces at her brute force. She breathed heavily, her eyes glaring at it madly. Her blood stained on it, painting it red. She raised her fist, her lips twisted to a gnarl. _Why aren't the marks off me yet!?_ Before she could break the mirror further, the door slammed open.

"Riza!" Roy shouted, and immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her, stopping her to hurt herself further more.

She thrashed violently in his arms and she yelled, "Let go off me! You-" Angry tears, flowed down her cheeks as she elbowed him in the gut, eliciting a grunt from him. "LET GO!"

"Riza…" He only held her tighter as his heart felt like the mirror on the wall, all shattered. He placed his lips near her ear and he whispered, his voice tensed as if he was trying not to cry. "I thought I told you not to hurt yourself anymore…"

The woman in his arms stopped thrashing and stayed completely still, not a word came out of her mouth. Then she suddenly collapsed.

"Riza!?" He exclaimed, and his knees sank to the floor at the sudden weight. He loosened his hold slightly and stroke her long, blonde hair.

"I don't deserve you…" She spoke quietly after awhile.

He frowned and pulled her away from him to look at her. She was looking down, her messy bangs shading her lifeless, dull brown eyes. Pearl tears rolled down slowly, quietly. Just like a broken doll. He squeezed his eyes shut angrily, then took a deep breath and opened them again. _I'll follow you into hell, Riza._ He wiped her delicate, crystal tears. _And I'll bring you back._

He pressed a kiss on her cheeks, then on her bloodied knuckles with sharp pieces of glass cut in her flesh. He wrapped a bathrobe around her to cover her naked torso, and leaned her back against the wall, and carefully picked the pieces out. He cursed himself for feeling relieved when she winced slightly in pain, but was nonetheless glad that she wasn't numb. He then carefully bandaged her knuckles, before placing one last kiss on them.

"You wanted to take a shower, didn't you?" He said, then knitted his brows as he held her bandaged hand. "Why don't you take a bath instead?"

She looked up at him, and nodded. He offered a smile, then moved to turn the tap on to fill the tub with water. She stared at his back, _strong and dependable…_ Her lips curled up ever so slightly.

* * *

Riza stepped into the tub and sat, and heaved a sigh as the warm water engulfed her body. She took a body scrub towel and soap, and scrubbed her body; her arms, her legs, her chest, desperately trying to get the marks off her, and her eyes sharpened to a glare. She sighed when she sensed on the stinging pain on her skin and placed the towel down, then closed her eyes and leaned back, resting her head down.

 _He smirked down at her ferociously, his tongue licked his lips, and his pale blue eyes darkened with lust._

Riza gasped and opened her eyes, but narrowed them when she felt her head spin, and she rested it on a hand, while taking several deep breaths. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth when she heard a snicker in her mind. _Poor you._

 _Leave me alone,_ she snapped mentally at whoever's talking to her in her mind, and stood to step out of the bathtub.

She dried her body with the fluffy towel, trying to ignore the broken mirror in the process, and changed to the clothes (consisting his shirt and sweatpants) Roy placed next to the towel. Her eyes softened and she closed her eyes to inhale his distinctive scent on his shirt.

She felt her heart calm down, and she opened the bathroom door. Roy immediately perked his head up upon hearing the door creak open, and he asked while walking over to her. "How's your bath?"

"…Good." She forced out the reply, not willing to tell him about the voice in her head and the slight flashback.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise when he placed her pink cardigan on her shoulders, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned away and smiled down at her, "It's a bit chilly in here, don't catch a cold."

"Oh, thank you." She slipped her arms through the sleeves to wear it properly. She bit her lip, then returned the hug briefly with hesitation, then immediately let go of him. "Um, you should go take a shower too, you didn't take one last night, did you?"

"Right." He replied, wanting to extend his arms out to embrace and kiss her again, but stopped himself, and smiled again instead. "Alright."

* * *

Riza felt lost. Her mind and heart was blank as if she lost all purpose. She fiddled with the sleeves of her shirt as she sat on the bed, staring in to space, her eyes unfocused, a shade of dark brown, while the soothing sound of flowing water from the bathroom entered her ears, and she felt drowsiness seeping into her brain.

She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. She glanced at the bathroom door, then heaved a sigh and left the room.

She wandered up the stairs to the third floor, taking aimless steps. She walked into the study room, her eyes drifting across the room. A book with dark red velvet cover attracted her attention, and before she realised, her feet guided her towards the book. _How did I not notice this book before?_ She thought as she took the book out of the shelf.

 _Goblin Market_. The two words were trimmed in gold, and she sat down on the carpeted floor, leaned against the bookshelf and flipped the book open. _A poem?_ She hummed.

The poem depicted the story of two maiden sisters, Lizzie and Laura. Everyday they would hear goblins selling fruits, attempting to seduce them. _Sweet to tongue and sound to eye; Come buy, come buy._

 _With clasping arms and cautioning lips_ ; While Lizzie would pay no mind to the goblins' sweet, tempting words. _With tingling cheeks and fingertips_ ; Laura lowered her head to temptation.

Though Lizzie would scold her to not eat their fruits, Laura still gave in, and sought the goblins to buy a fruit. _She clipped a precious golden lock, she dropped a tear more rare than pearl._

Riza narrowed her eyes at the text.

 _Then sucked their fruit globes fair or red: Sweeter than honey from the rock, stronger than the man-rejoicing wine, clearer than water flowed that juice._

She gritted her teeth.

 _She sucked until her lips were sore; Then flung the emptied rinds away but gathered up one kernel stone, and knew not it was night or day_.

Riza slammed the book shut, her eyes widened in rage. She stood and roughly placed the book back into the bookshelf and huffed.

"Riza? Is something wrong?"

She turned towards the door, unaware of the glare she sent. Roy flinched a bit, before walking towards her with cautious steps, and she narrowed her eyes in ire.

"Yes, Roy?" She asked coldly.

He offered a smile, a wary one. "Let's have breakfast. You must be hungry."

She nodded, and they left the study room and walked down the stairs. As she stepped out of the room, she turned her head and peered at the bookshelf with the dark red book. Her fists clenched and her lips twisted to a snarl. _Damon Dubois, the damn musk perfume, Laura…!_

She clenched her fists tighter, nearly drawing blood as her nails dug into her palm. She took a deep, shaky breath. She turned back to see Roy looking worriedly at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She walked past him, her knuckles brushing against his ever so slightly as she muttered, her eyes darkened. "I'm fine."

* * *

 **A/N: Poem _Goblin Market_ by Christina Rossetti. Though it doesn't really relate to Riza since it wasn't voluntary and the poem depicts sister love, but I thought I might as well add it (perhaps for context for future chapters). But hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you as always Nuzha for being supportive, hope you _enjoy_ this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

They ate in silence. Roy peered up at Riza occasionally as she took small sips and little bites of her brunch. Noticing his occasional glances, she (unconsciously) glared up at him. "Yes?"

Startled, he swallowed a mouthful of his orange juice and choke on it, and he coughed violently. She looked at him blankly, sighed, and leaned over to pat his back. "Thanks," He said weakly, and sat up straight. "Umm… I was just-uh-"

"Worried?" She half snapped impatiently, but immediately regretted it and she furrowed her brows with an apologetic look.

He frowned a bit, but offered a soft smile. She bit her lip, and looked back down at her plate, with the fork in her hand. Suddenly feeling nauseous, she bit her lip harder, dropped the fork and stood, and muttered to Roy, "I'm full."

She sped-walk out of the living room, ignoring Roy's worried calls, and heaved a sigh when she felt the nausea slowly fade away. She wandered to the backyard garden absentmindedly, shut the door and walked without shoes on, and exhaled as she watched the breath condensate.

Their garden was huge and simple, yet beautiful. _As expected from the rich people area,_ she thought and skipped on the stone path (ignoring the chilly, icy feeling that was piercing her feet) that led from the door to a white, sophisticatedly designed little wooden sheltered house.

She closed her eyes and heaved another exhale as she listened to the soothing sound of the little river's flowing water, while taking careful steps. As she walked, she felt the cool air hit her face, numbing her senses. She then gasped slightly and opened her eyes when she felt something cold kiss her nose. A tiny smile graced her lips. _It's snowing._ She extended a hand out, and watched a little delicate snowflake land on her palm, and instantly melted.

She reached the little sheltered house, and sat on the big, soft and round beige couch, and looked at the view of their backyard garden. _Grandpa does have a nice taste after all_ , she thought.

A small sheltered house at the edge of the garden with a stone path guiding towards it, and another path that lead towards a small lounge on wooden platform and under a shelter, and the lounge consisted a coffee table and a few square sofas, not as sophisticatedly-designed as the Rochester's, but looked more cozy and homey. There was a rock river with a tiny waterfall and a little bridge across it in the garden too. She looked over to the trees, the short evergreen trees, winterberry trees and camellia bushes. _Hayate would love this place_ , she mused.

Her eyes brightened ever so slightly, and she smiled. She laid back against the couch, resting while enjoying the beautiful winter view around her. She shivered, suddenly remembering that she was only wearing a thin cardigan.

She curled her knees and wrapped her arms around them, trying to keep herself warm as she didn't feel bothered to go back to the house to get a thicker jacket.

Gradually, the cold didn't bother her anymore as she stared at the snow with empty, hollow eyes, as if she was caught up in her own dreamy world, her peace of mind, and refusing to be pulled back to reality. She closed her eyes slowly, and rested her cheek on her knees.

"You'll catch a cold." A warm and gentle voice that was filled with concern said, and she felt someone wrap a soft and warm blanket around her.

Riza peered an eye open and lifted her head, and saw Roy placing a cashmere, throw blanket on her. He frowned, "I was looking for you, didn't think that you'd be here. Why didn't you wear a thicker jacket?"

She felt her heart flutter, and sat him down to lean against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and his knuckles brushed across her cheek. His frown deepened, "Your cheeks are ice-cold!"

He wrapped both his arms around her to hug her and try to keep her warmer, but she stopped him, just to place the blanket over him as she scooted closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and murmured, "You tell me to wear a jacket, and you're only wearing a shirt."

He sat her on his lap to hug her tighter as he leaned back, and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "I was just planning to give you the blanket. I thought you wanted some alone-time."

She felt tears form in her eyes, and she hugged him back. "I'm sorry," She croaked as a teardrop rolled down her cheek. "I keep on worrying you. I really don't deserve you, don't I?"

He felt a lump form in his throat, and he embraced her harder. "It's the other way around, you stubborn woman."

She nuzzled against his chest, and he stroke her blonde hair. They watched the snow float down slowly, weightlessly with some snowflakes swirling down, slowly covering the path and trees. "I never realised how beautiful this garden is." He breathed.

He unconsciously hugged her tighter as he imagined starting a family with Riza. He imagined having one, or maybe two kids, perhaps a boy and a girl. They would live in a house like this one, that has a pretty garden like this. He could get a tree house and a swing for the kids, and he and Riza would watch them play as they sit comfortably in the lounge, basking the warm sunlight. He could also envision Hayate and his partner, laying lazily under the sun as they watch the kids play with their pups. In winter, they could play with the snow; build a snowman, play snowball fights, sledding down the slope…

He didn't realise he was talking out loud until he noticed Riza looking up at him with neutral, calm eyes, but he detected a sparkling curiosity in them. "Ah," He furrowed his brows slightly and scratched the back of his head. "I said it out loud didn't I? Riza, I-"

She placed a finger on his lips and shook her head, and rested her head back on his chest, and murmured. "Sounds nice. The future you envisioned." _Children, Roy and I's…_ she thought, and her eyes softened as her lips curved up ever so slightly, while a light blush coloured her now pink cheeks. She could imagine herself holding a black-haired child in her arms, and Roy playing with the child. But the corners of her lips soon twisted down, her cheeks paled and she shuddered, her eyes widening in fear and panic when the previous night's memory involuntarily flashed across her mind.

"Riza?" Sensing her tense in his arms, he asked with concern.

"I'm fine," She gritted her teeth, and spoke when she felt more composed. "I can't wait till those days to come."

His onyx eyes widened, and he smiled a wide and bright one, and hugged her tightly, pressing his soft cheek against hers, rubbing it cheekily. "Roy…" Her tiny smile, too, widened, and she let out a light chuckle that Roy thought he wouldn't be able to hear for a long while.

He grinned down at her, "I love you, Riza."

She smiled up at him, wanting to return the words, but as she opened her mouth, the words felt like they were stuck in her throat, and her smile slowly turned to a frown. She bit her lip, and forced the smile back. "I-I know." She looked back down, and muttered. "I'm sorry."

He patted her head and placed a kiss on her temple, "It's fine." He looked up, seeing the garden slowly being covered by white as it snowed heavier, he asked. "Do you want to go back in? It's snowing harder and it's getting a lot colder."

 _I don't mind the cold_ , she wanted to say, but feeling him shiver slightly, she cupped his cheek, and frowned when it was cold. She nodded, "Let's go back."

He smiled, and they got off the round couch, and he pulled on his slippers. His smile soon turned to a frown when he looked down at her bare feet, and looked back up at her, his brows furrowed. "Riza… you'll really catch a cold. And how did you manage to walk on the rock paths bare footed?"

"…It didn't really bother me much, and I guess I forgot to wear the slippers." She shrugged, then let out a gasp when he carried her, bridal style. "Roy! I'm fine, really."

His frown deepened when he realised there was a deep red slash on the sole of her foot, with tiny droplets of blood slowly dripping down. _Shit, I didn't even notice_ , he mentally cursed himself.

"Anything wrong, Roy?" Seeing his frown, she asked.

"You're bleeding." He muttered as he walked the rock path, back to the house.

She furrowed her brows. "Oh. I didn't realize."

He slid the door open, and placed her down on a floor pillow. "Wait here," He said and ran to the bathroom to get the kit.

She nodded and placed a hand on her foot, and felt some blood on her fingertips; Warm compared to her cold and numb foot.

He dabbed the cloth on her wound and cleaned it, while removing the dirt. He then wrapped the gauze around her foot carefully, and looked up at her, watching her stare into space, as she leaned against the glass wall, watching the snowfall in the garden.

"Riza?"

She turned her head; her blank eyes stared into his. Long, thick lashes fluttering upwards as she blinked, and her head angled downwards as she peered up at him. Her brows furrowed to a slight frown, and her pink lips parted slightly. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face. _A doll…_ He thought.

She broke eye contact, and looked down as she fiddled with her fingers. "I'm sorry," She murmured. Hearing her apologise (again), he frowned once again. "I keep causing you trouble."

He tucked her golden locks behind her ears, and planted a kiss on her temple. "Riza, stop worrying about it." He leaned his forehead against hers, "You're not."

She relaxed against him, and her heart felt sour as she felt tears slowly fill her eyes. _Why am I such a crybaby?_ She shut her eyes and thought angrily.

She swallowed her tears and leaned away after taking a deep breath. "Thank you," She muttered as she caressed the gauze on her foot.

"You're welcome." He murmured back, and placed his hand over hers. She peered up at him, and he offered a warm smile.

* * *

Though she didn't eat as much as she usually would, her appetite in dinner was much better than in brunch. The dinner table filled with light chuckles and teasing laughs, and Riza felt pleasant. They moved to the sofa after meal and talked about the past (they spent nearly two hours), when Roy was Berthold Hawkeye's apprentice, and funny and interesting moments with the team. They glanced at the clock, seeing it strike ten, they decided to move to the bedroom.

She smiled; her heart felt less heavy and more relaxed, as if she was free from something. She sat closer to him and leaned sideways to rest her head on his shoulder, and placed her hand over his. "Thank you." She murmured as she let out a yawn and closed her eyes. _Hopefully I wouldn't have nightmares tonight_ , she thought bitterly.

Roy turned his hand so he could cross fingers with her as he returned the smile, and he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "For what?"

When he didn't hear a response, her turned his head, just to see her asleep. He chuckled when he heard her breath lightly, and he placed a kiss on the crown of her head before laying her down.

His heart fluttered and his smile widened when she turned to his side and nuzzled her head on his chest. He stroke her soft hair tenderly, and pressed his lips on her forehead to place another gentle kiss.

"Roy…" She mumbled, and the corners of her lips lifted to a soft smile as she let out a quiet yet dreamy sigh.

"Hmm?" Roy leaned away slightly and hummed. "Riza?" He laughed lightly when he realised she was sleep talking or dreaming about him.

He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms, all pretty and petite. _How adorable_ , he thought, unable to resist the urge to kiss her forehead again. He lowered his lips to hers, but hesitated, and leaned away. He heaved a soft sigh. _Give her time, Roy._

Without letting go of her, he turned his body and reached towards the bedpost to switch the lamp light off. He tensed when he heard a whimper, and he immediately turned back to her, just to see her lips quivering and let out soft cries, her eyes squeezed shut and tears brimmed, shining in her thick lashes. Her hand grasped onto his shirt tightly, and he held her hand in his, and softly called with worry and urgency in his voice. "Riza?"

* * *

The same familiar land of sand and blood; the same familiar clothes of blue military uniform, boots and white cape; and the same familiar sniper rifle that can never leave her bloodied hands.

She gritted her teeth, and smashed the rifle to the ground. "I have to get out of here…" She murmured to herself as her dull yet sharp glare scanned the surroundings. The scent of smoke, gunpowder and blood never left her nostrils, and her brows locked to a deeper frown. She felt bile rising in her throat, but she swallowed it and forced her feet to walk.

 _Just where do you think you're going?_

Riza halted as the familiar voice of the Ishvalan girl rang in her head. Her eyes widened, and she clenched her fists and took a deep breath before growling. "I'm going home."

 _Home!?_ The girl barked a scornful laugh, before hurling. _I don't think so. I'm not letting you go home._

"Leave me alone!" Riza snapped as she turned to face the girl. "I've had enough with you and your bullshit, why won't you get out of my dreams, my life!?"

 _After what all you've done to my people!? You and your dear Roy killed thousands of us Ishvalans, don't think that you can atone your sins easily!_ The girl snarled, her face contoured with rage, but her lips soon twisted up to a nasty smirk. _But I suppose you did deserve what Dubois did to you._

"You-" Her eyes filled with dread and fright as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Her body tensed and she felt shivers running up her spine as she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. "You damn bitch." Riza spat venom, her voice laced with hatred and disgust.

The girl snorted, but the smirk never left her face. She took a few slow steps back, and dissipated in the dusty air.

The footstep sounds stopped, but she could feel presence right behind her back. Shivers continued to crawl up her spine, but she didn't shudder anymore. "There's no way for you to run now, darling Riza." The loathsome, familiar voice spoke huskily.

Riza felt him caress her shoulder, and moved his hands to remove her white cape. He pressed his lips against her nape as he peeled the blue uniform and forcefully ripped her black turtleneck off her, and hummed. "Not going to fight me?"

His hands moved to cup her breasts, then moved down to her stomach as he nipped her collarbone. "Riza…" He licked and sucked on her neck, then his fingers crawled on her skin, to the back, ready to unhook her bra.

"You…" She let out a low growl as she gritted her teeth harder, and clenched her fists. She turned around abruptly, her eyes widened in ferocity, yet terror could be sensed in them. She raised her fist, and punched Dubois' jaw with all her might. He let out a pained grunt, and Riza wrapped her fingers around his neck tightly.

"You fucking bastard…" She snarled and tightened her grip on his neck, her heart filled with rage and sick satisfaction when she heard him let out a strangled noise, and she roared. "Get out of my mind! Get out, get out, get out!"

"R-Riza…"

She opened her eyes and blinked, just to Roy grasping her wrists tightly as her fingers wrapped around his neck, and she saw a dark red mark on his jaw. She gasped in horror and immediately let go of his neck. Tears formed in her eyes again as they were widened in fright. "R-Roy, I-I'm so sorry-"

 _What have I done!?_ Uncontrollable tears cascaded down her cheeks like a waterfall. Her hand reached towards him as she desperately wanted to help him, but she halted. She dropped her hand and bit her lip to suppress a sob, but failed as the image of his pained expression flashed across her mind. She held her head tightly, slowly digging her nails to the side of her head. _If I stay with him, I'll end up hurting him again_. She let out another sob.

 _In the end, I never stop hurting him…_ She scrambled off the bed as she stumbled away from him. "I'm so sorry…" She turned on her heels, and ran out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Uhh... Plot twist...? Still hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you dvltgr and Nuzha reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

 _It's been more than a week…_ Roy thought bitterly, as he sat on the floor, resting his head and back on the door, and he placed his hand on the light purple bruise on his jaw. It'd been more than a week since Riza strangled him in her sleep. Since then, she locked herself up in the guest room, only coming out when she felt hungry or thirsty, and when he was in their bedroom.

Roy tried to talk to her, but she would avoid him and not give him any chances to approach her. When he walked past her bedroom, he would sometimes hear her scream at something, at someone. At night, near bedtime, he would walk to the guest room quietly and press his ear against the door silently, and his heart would break as he hears her soft cries and whimpers of apologies. He would stay there, lean against the door until he hears her soft snores, but as soon as he was about to leave, he would hear her cry again.

His eyes widened and he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her cry again, and he slowly opened the door, to see her curled up to a ball, trembling as she clutched the pillow tightly. Her eyes squeezed shut and tears rolled down her cheeks as she sobbed into the pillow. His heart ached again, knowing the same dream haunted her every night.

He approached her silently, and laid on the bed next to her as usual and wrapped his arms around her. Her body gradually stopped trembling, and relaxed. He hugged her tighter when he felt her unconsciously leaned against his, as if she was seeking for his warmth.

Roy woke up before she usually would, and placed a kiss on her temple before leaving the room before she woke up.

* * *

Riza felt the hollowness and emptiness in her heart, and she hugged her knees tighter. She had lost the sense of time, not knowing how long she hadn't interacted with Roy, but it felt like eternity to her. She felt lonely, but sadness filled her when she remembered when her fingers were wrapped tightly around his neck, and the sick satisfaction she felt when she mistook Roy as Dubois.

She would see Dubois' smirk and his ghost approaching her, haunting her mind, attempting to _have_ her again. _I'm even hallucinating… am I turning mad?_ She thought bitterly, and covered her eyes with her arm.

A lump formed in her throat and she gritted her teeth as she cursed herself. _How can I mistake Roy as that bastard!?_ Her brown eyes saddened as tears started to fill them again, and she recalled the bruise on his jaw. "Roy…"

 _Is crying all you can do!?_ She wiped her tears angrily. _You weakling! Coward!_

She laid down on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. However, every night, every time she had a night terror since she moved to the guestroom, they would disappear instantly as she felt warmth behind her, as if someone wrapped their arms around her and hugged her gently, and she would soon drift off to sleep in peace. And in the next day, she would wake up feeling slightly more serene while having the hazy memory of feeling a soft pair of lips pressed against her forehead or temple.

She heaved a sigh and sat up when she felt her stomach grumble, then got off the bed and stretched her body. _It's about time_ , she thought. She winced slightly as she heard her back, knees, elbows crack, and she slowly, quietly opened the door and tiptoed out of the room. Her tensed shoulders relaxed slightly when she didn't see Roy in the living room. _I wonder what he's doing now…_ She pondered as she walked towards the kitchen.

After having a few pieces of biscuits (due to not wanting to bother the maids to prepare a full meal for her) to temporarily fill her stomach, she wandered towards the glass wall and sat on the floor pillow while leaning on the cool glass and stared outside the glass.

The snow covered the backyard garden, staining the tree leaves, bushes and blooming flowers of camellia with white and silver, while snowdrops and snowflakes continued fluttering down elegantly. _A winter wonderland… How white and pure, and untaintable…_ She wondered with amazement, as her eyes brightened, and the light frown on her pale lips disappeared. But her eyes darkened ever so slightly in jealousy.

"R-Riza…"

She gasped, and turned around. Her eyes widened as she stared at the black-haired man who stared back at her. "Roy…"

Her brows scrunched up to a sad frown when she saw the faint bruise on his jaw, and a tiny whimper escaped from her lips as the memory of her strangling him flashed across her mind again, and before she could react, her legs stood on their on as her hands opened the glass door to the garden, and she ran off to her little white world, ignoring his worried calls.

 _Stop crying, stop crying!_ She mentally spat angrily as she gritted her teeth when tears threatened to form in the corner of her eyes while she stomped across the snow to the little sheltered house.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them tightly and rested her chin on them as she sat on the round couch, and watched the snow fall. She shivered at the cold, but chose to ignore it as she hugged herself tighter.

 _When do you plan to stop running away from him_?

She gritted her teeth harder.

 _You think you can protect Roy with those bloodied hands, and be with him when you're stained by_ that man _?_

"I don't know…" Riza muttered, and rested her forehead on her knees. "I don't know…"

As the snow fell heavier and the chilly wind blew, she felt drowsiness slowly drown her mind, her fingertips, toes and nose became numb. Slowly, her eyelids fluttered shut, and her consciousness slipped away.

* * *

In the midst of the cold and haziness, she felt a pair of arms gently lift her up, and carry her. She no longer felt cold as she felt warmth radiating off the strong pair of arms. She then felt her back land on the familiar soft mattress, and a pair of lips on pressed against her own.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she turned her head slightly. "Roy…"

"Riza." Said person turned and reached his hand to move her bangs to a side, then cupped her cheek gently. "Please don't run away from me now."

"I-" She winced in pain, and took her hands out from the blankets, just to see her fingertips red and slightly purple, numb yet tingling.

"Frost nip." He said, answering her question she asked inside. He clenched his fists, "And I was stupid enough to leave you alone in the blizzard."

Not being able to look at him straight in the eyes as guilt once again struck her heart, she looked away and muttered. "Oh."

Seeing her not willing to look at him, he placed his warm hands over her cold ones, and spoke softly. "Riza."

Riza bit her lip, her brows scrunched up to a harder frown, before looking back at him with sad eyes.

"Remember what you told me almost ten years ago? Right after the war, when I was going to recruit you as my adjutant." He asked, and said when she looked at him intently. "That it is our job as a soldier to carry the bodies of the dead across the river of blood."

Her eyes widened, and her lips parted. "Yes…" She spoke, and grasped his hand tightly despite the stinging pain elicited from the frost nips on her fingertips. She attempted to sit up, and placed her other hand on his shoulder when he tried to stop her from moving. She sat up, and stared up at him, her hazel eyes full of emotion and brimmed with tears. "I've realised that ten years ago. How did I forget!?"

He heaved a soft sigh, and wrapped an arm around her, and rested her head on his chest. "I have blood on my hands too, and I even brought you to the war, but that doesn't seem to stop me from loving you." He stroke her hair as he held her tightly and gently in his arms. "I'm a selfish human being, Riza, but will you follow me to the end?"

"Even into hell." She whispered as a pearl-shaped tear rolled down her cheek, and leaned away from his chest to look up at him. She placed a hand on his cheek, caressing the bruise on his jaw carefully, and pressed her chapped, cold pair of lips against his warm and soft ones.

He hesitated at first, but soon returned the kiss as he cradled her head in his hand gently, his fingers threading her wheat-blonde hair. She pulled away when she felt out of breath, and leaned her forehead against his, with her lips just mere millimetres away from his. "Roy…" She murmured against his lips.

"Riza?" He leaned away to look at her properly when he felt her tremble in his arms and he heard a sniffle. He frowned when he saw her glassy eyes fill with tears as they cascaded down her cheeks like a waterfall. He placed his hands on her cheeks, and gently, delicately wiped her tears with his thumbs. He asked softly, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No…" She shook her head and sniffed, and placed a hand over his. "Roy, I-I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He murmured, then frowned again. "If it's about the bruise, or when you strangled me, then-"

"I hurt you, Roy! Why are you okay with it!?" She cried, her eyes unconsciously glaring at him with rage and sentiment. "Why won't you get mad at me? Why would you still want to be with a pathetic, mad woman like me!?" She grasped his shoulder tightly, and her voice grew higher and louder, filled with sadness, anger, frustration. "Couldn't you hear me scream at no one? I know you were outside the door all the time!"

He simply held the sobbing woman in his arms as he kissed her tears, and whispered in her ear. "I was outside, and I did hear you. I'm sorry, Riza, for not being able to be with you. I… I was scared," He confessed as he tightened his hold, "I was scared that you would push me away again, and I didn't know what to do."

He heard her breath hitch, and he continued. "I would never see you as a pathetic, mad woman. Didn't I tell you before? You're the strongest person I've ever met." He stroke her hair, "And I've hurt you even more, but you're still here with me."

She wrapped her arms around him, and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to stop her tears. Gradually, her sobs died down and tears stopped flowing, and she loosened her hold around him slightly as she peered up at him.

Roy smiled down at the woman in his arms as his onyx eyes looked deeply into her honey hazel ones (his heart flipped in joy when he saw the fire in them), and planted a kiss on her nose. "I love you."

Riza returned the smile, and her eyes were filled with adoration. She leaned back up to press her lips against his again for a sweet, loving kiss. This time, he responded without any hesitation as he kissed her back.

They pulled away after awhile, and his smile widened. "Riza…-Achoo!"

She flinched, then stared at him, dumbfounded, before heaving a sigh and pulled him by the arm as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "Roy… Why don't you lie down first."

He grinned sheepishly as he climbed under the blanket and laid down next to her, while help wiping her face. "Oops. Sorry."

"You're an idiot," She muttered, and nested her head on his chest as they embraced each other. "Why didn't you wear a jacket or a cardigan?"

"But you still love me." He stated childishly, then pulled her away to pout at her. "Right?"

She heaved another sigh, and smiled a helpless one. "Yes, yes. I do love you despite you being an idiot sometimes."

He grinned, and pecked her on the lips, then settled her head back on his chest. He muttered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She replied, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Roy felt a warm ray of sunshine kiss his face, and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at the seemingly petite woman, and smiled at the sight of her peaceful expression before pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Morning." He whispered when Riza's eyelids fluttered open and she let out a yawn.

"… Good morning." She muttered back and looked up at him, just to see him grinning. "What's so funny?"

Unable to resist the urge, he pressed another kiss on her forehead, then on her lips, making her eye him with confusion. "Nothing, it's just that… it's been a really long week. Well, ten days, to be accurate."

She planted a light kiss on his jaw, where the faint bruise was, and murmured. "Ten days? It felt a lot longer than that."

They held each other in silence, before the loud grumbling in their stomach interrupted it. "We've been asleep for more than sixteen hours." She chuckled and released her arms around him to sit up, but let out a yelp when he pulled her back down in his arms. She groaned, "Roy…"

He pouted. "What? It's so cold out there."

She sighed, "I'm starved, Roy. I'm pretty sure you are too."

"Fine," He reluctantly let go of her, before squeezing her in his arms again and grinning boyishly at her. "Unless we take a bath together. What do you say?"

"Roy," She deadpanned, and he pouted again as he let her go. She heaved a sigh and smiled, then pecked him on the lips.

* * *

"It's been a while since I had a proper meal." Riza commented nonchalantly as she took the last bite of her waffles.

Roy hummed, and replied. "Same here."

"And now that I think about it, my eyes feel puffy and swollen." She grumbled and scratched her eye.

He let out a light chuckle. "I guess water doesn't make me useless then."

She huffed, but smiled at him warmly with a hint of gratefulness and adoration in her bright, honey hazel eyes, and a tinted pink blush spread across her cheeks. "… I suppose."

His onyx eyes widened as he gaped at her in wonder and surprise, and her cheeks became a rosy shade of red. She stood and let out a cough, embarrassment still evident, "Well, if you would excuse me."

She quickly left the dining room, all flustered as she speed-walked up the stairs. Without realising, she walked up to the third floor and stepped into the study room. She knitted her brows, "How…?"

A sigh escaped her lips, and she wandered to the book shelves. Once again, the dark red, velvet-covered book attracted her eyes. She turned, her lips drooped to a frown, but she reached her hand towards it and grabbed the book.

 _Might as well finish it_ , she thought and sat on the floor, leaning against the book shelf. She took a deep breath and opened the book, flipping to the page where she last picked up.

 _Day after day, night after night, Laura kept watch in vain in sullen silence of exceeding pain._

Riza's breath hitched slightly, but she continued reading.

 _But when the noon wax'd bright her hair are thin and grey; She dwindled, as the fair full moon doth turn to swift decay and her fire away._

She flipped the page.

 _Tender Lizzie could not bear to watch her sister's cankerous care yet not to share. She night and morning caught the goblins' cry… Poor Laura could not hear; Long'd to buy fruit to comfort her, but fear'd to pay too dear._

 _Till Laura dwindling seem'd knocking at Death's door: Then Lizzie weigh'd no more better and worse; But put a silver penny in her purse, kiss'd Laura, cross'd the heath with clumps of furze at twilight, halted by the brook._

Her eyes widened slightly as her fingers toyed with the edge of the page, and her eyes scanned for the next stanza in anticipation.

Lizzie went to the goblins and asked for a fruit as she tossed them the penny, but the goblins asked her to sit down with them and eat the fruits. Lizzie refused politely and asked for the silver penny back if they wouldn't sell her a fruit.

 _They began to scratch their pates, no longer wagging, purring, but visibly demurring, grunting and snarling._

Her brows scrunched up.

 _They trod and hustled her, elbow'd and jostled her, claw'd with their nails, barking, mewing, hissing, mocking, tore her gown and soil'd her stocking, twitch'd her hair out by the roots, stamp'd upon her tender feet, held her hands and squeez'd their fruits against her mouth to make her eat._

She frowned harder.

 _White and golden Lizzie stood, like a lily in a flood, like a rock of blue-vein'd stone lash'd by tides obstreperously—_

Her features relaxed slightly.

Being worn out by Lizzie's resistance, the goblins threw her penny back and left, and Lizzie ran back home hastily, not knowing whether it's day or night.

 _She cried, "Laura," up the garden, "Did you miss me? Come and kiss me. Never mind my bruises. Laura, make much of me; For your sake I have braved the glen and had to do with goblin merchant men."_

She felt tears seeping through and sting the corners of her eyes, and she blinked to swallow the tears down.

 _Laura started from her chair, flung her arms up in the air, clutch'd her hair: "Lizzie, Lizzie, have you tasted for my sake the fruit forbidden? Must your light like mine be hidden, your young life like mine be wasted,"… She clung about her sister, kiss'd and kiss'd and kiss'd her: Tears once again refresh'd her shrunken eyes, dropping like rain after long sultry drouth; Shaking with aguish fear, and pain._

Riza locked her brows and narrowed her eyes, willing herself not to drop tears.

 _Life out of death. That night long Lizzie watch'd by her, counted her pulse's flagging stir, felt for her breath, held water to her lips, and cool'd her face with tears and fanning leaves._

"So you did come to my room every night and stayed when I was having night terrors…" She murmured, unable to stop the single tear rolling down her cheek.

 _Laura awoke as from a dream, laugh'd in the innocent old way, hugg'd Lizzie but not twice or thrice; Her gleaming locks show'd not one thread of grey, her breath was sweet as May and light danced in her eyes._

Riza closed the book gently, her lips curled up to a smile, and she even let out a light chuckle. She wiped the single tear, and spoke. "Roy, I know you're there."

She looked over to the door, and Roy walked into the room with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. You were so focused, I didn't want to interrupt you." She stood, put the book back into the shelf and walked towards him. "So, what's that book about-"

She cut him off by placing her hands on his shoulder as she tiptoed and pressed her lips against his, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him, and he kissed her back. He slowly stepped forward, not breaking the kiss, and leaned against the book shelf and sat down, with her against him.

"Riza…" He breathed when they pulled away to catch their breaths, and placed light kisses on her forehead, cheeks and nose.

"Roy." She cupped his cheeks, unable to resist the urge to gently pinch the baby soft, slightly chubby cheeks before locking their lips back together.

* * *

 **A/N: A kinda sloppy ending to the chapter, but yeah, finally done with West City and Damon Dubois.**

 **Last year when I was studying English Lit and Lang (I dropped it this year though), I had to read this book, and it was a motif of the story that when the main character has a nightmare, she would fall ill or something bad would happen to her. I suppose that's where I got the idea of letting Riza have so many nightmares.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Happy new year!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you Nuzha as always for your heart warming comments (It sure did make my day)! I hope you will have a wonderful year! And hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"Are you done packing yet, Riza?"

Riza turned, and smiled at Roy, shaking her head. "My suitcase isn't big enough to fit all these clothes in, and I don't even know if I should bring them home since I probably wouldn't wear them when we get back to Central."

He frowned. "Why not?" You look good in those clothes, and in my opinion, I think you suit that style of clothes better than what you would usually wear."

"Are you saying that I have a bad taste?" She crossed her arms and raised a brow at him, before turning back to the wardrobe and stared scornfully at it.

"Of course not." He half-jogged towards her to wrap his arms around her seemingly slim waist, and pressed light kisses on her cheek on neck. "Why don't you bring everything? I still have some space in my suitcase, so you can put some in mine. And you better hurry up, we have less than three hours before the train departs."

She heaved a sigh and huffed. "I can't believe that you're the one to say this, and not me. It would usually take you forever to prepare and barely get to the train station on time, without forgetting any of your things without my reminders."

He pouted. "Is that how you see me as a superior officer?" He nipped her ear when she ignored him, making her grumble. He tightened his grip slightly, and pressed his lips against her ear. "But what can I say? I have a strict _wife_."

He chuckled when he leaned away and saw a faint blush painting her cheeks, and spun her around, enticing a light yelp from her before pressing her lips against hers. Her eyes widened in surprise as she placed her hands on his shoulders to balance herself from the spin.

She knitted her brows, but closed her eyes and kissed him back. He smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss, licking her lower lip for permission. She parted her lips, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his.

She sighed into his mouth as they kissed feverishly, and she could feel her heart beat raise and her cheeks heat up. They pulled away as they felt out of breath, and he leaned his forehead down against hers while they panted lightly. "I still have to pack, Roy." She murmured.

"We still have more than two hours," He whispered as he guided her towards the closet, closed the closet doors and pushed her back against it not too roughly, and planted light kisses on her jaw and neck. Her breath hitched, and the grip on his shoulder tightened as she grasped his shirt. Her cheeks flushed to a darker shade of red when his fingers crawled under her shirt that was beneath the sweater she wore, caressing her warm skin, and she let out a breathless moan as he placed his lips back on hers, kissing her deeply.

His tongue tangling with hers, and his hands wandering under her shirt made her heart pummel, blood rushing to her brain as her mind spin. "Roy… Wait…" She pulled away, turned her head, unknowingly showing him her gleaming, fair-toned side neck that had little red marks on them, and spoke and pushed him away weakly.

"Hmm?" He hummed and leaned down again to attack her neck with kisses. She bit her lip, swallowing the urge to give in to him down, and gently pushed him away again.

She looked into his eyes with her own sparkling hazel ones, and smiled. "I'm still not done packing up yet. You said it yourself, we have less than three hours, and there's something I want to do before we leave West City."

He blinked, then pecked her lips before saying, "Right. What are you planning to do?"

"I want to see someone before we leave." She replied. He nodded, and cupped her rosy cheeks, his lips curled up and he pressed his lips against hers again. She knitted her brows as he pulled away, "Roy…"

He chuckled as he played with her cheeks, pinching them gently. "Sorry, you're just too adorable. Can't resist it." His grin widened and he planted kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose and her lips.

She groaned and nudged him, "Roy." She heaved a sigh, "This is going to be endless…"

He let out a laugh, and let go of her waist as she fixed her sweater and shirt, and her lips curled up to a small smile.

* * *

"Good afternoon." Riza smiled.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Hannah opened the door fully as a bright smile bloomed, and she greeted with surprise and delight. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? How have you been? Oh, come in! Make yourself at home." She stepped aside to let Riza in.

"Thank you." Riza walked past the door and took her shoes off. "I've been… fine, thank you. And you? You're planning to move in February, right?"

She sat on a chair by the marble kitchen countertop and watched Hannah heave a sigh as she prepared tea. "It's been really busy. There're so many things to look through and sign after my ex-husband was arrested, and I'm still thinking if I should change Gerald's surname."

She then took two plates out, "But on the bright side, I found a perfect place downtown. A place with two stories; I can open the store on the first, and live on the second floor, it has enough space for Gerald and I. This house is way too big anyways. Ah, Miss Elizabeth, which flavour would you like?"

She pointed towards the cake stands. "There's lemon, carrot, butterscotch, white chocolate raspberry, black forest and red velvet."

"I'll take butterscotch then, thank you." Riza replied, and chuckled. "When did you bake these? You seem excited to open your café."

Hannah laughed as she took a slice of cake and placed it on the plate, and handed it to Riza with a fork. "I baked them this morning. Baking's like a stress-relief for me now."

"I see," Riza took a bite and commented, "It's really tasty."

"Thank you." Hannah smiled back at her, and they ate in silence until Riza spoke.

"I'm leaving West City." She put her fork down and took a sip of her tea. "I'm moving back to Central." Seeing the woman's confused expression, she offered a sad smile. "I thought I should let you know. I'm leaving today."

"Today?" Hannah frowned, then sighed. "Is that so… If you don't mind me asking, may I ask why?"

Riza bit her lip, and forced a smile. "My husband and I found a better job in Central." She peered at the grandfather clock, and gasped slightly before finishing her tea. _How did I spend more than half an hour on just chitchatting?_ "I'm terribly sorry, but I have to leave now. My train's departing in less than two hours." She stood, and grinned down at Hannah. "Good luck with your café, Miss Hannah."

Hannah stood and returned the smile, and winked. "Please do come back and visit my café when you have time."

Riza's smile brightened.

* * *

"Why are they so many people?" Roy groaned as he placed their suitcases on the stand at the top of the train cabin, and sat tiredly on the couch.

Riza sat on the couch opposite to his, and gave him a pat on his knee. "Can't help it, the day after tomorrow is New Year's Eve."

He eyed her, and patted the space next to him. She heaved a sigh, "When there's two couches?"

He huffed and stood, and plopped himself down next to her, then rested his head down on her shoulder. She deadpanned while ruffling his soft hair, "You can't be _that_ tired."

He ignored her and nestled his head further into her neck, and she suppressed a giggle as his hair tickled her. "… New Year's Eve, huh?" He spoke quietly, "When we get back to Central, we'll go back to _General_ and _Colonel_."

"General and Colonel…" She muttered and tilted her head to rest it on his.

"Say, Riza." He sat up and looked at her deeply, with her hand in his coarse yet warm ones. "Why don't you move in and live with me?"

Her eyes snapped wide, and she nearly stumbled backwards if she weren't sitting. She scanned his expression with disbelief and bewilderment, then she opened her mouth and said carefully, "…Now?"

He nodded, and his brows drooped to a light frown as his expression saddened. "Now that I've lived with you for more than a month… I don't want to go back to that cramped, lonely apartment alone." He tightened his hold, "Stay with me, Riza?"

She stared at him. "You're an idiot." He crossed his brows, looking taken-aback, and she added, "You seemed to forget the anti-frat law, General."

"Please don't call me that now." His frown deepened, and she heaved a sigh before looking at him incredulously.

"What will people say about you, when you're aiming to be the Führer?" She continued, as her tone grew louder.

He huffed, "I don't care about what people say, and if it's about the anti-frat law, I can ask your grandfather to-"

"No." She said sharply.

"Why not!?" He nearly cried out as he suppressed the sudden rage formed inside him due to the frustration.

"Roy!" She snapped, startling him as he widened his eyes, and she lowered her gaze apologetically. She held his hand, crossing their fingers, and murmured. "Roy, don't be like this, I don't want to argue with you. Plus," She looked back up at him, and offered a tiny smile. "Didn't you tell me you'll achieve your goal in two years? And I'm going to see you in the office everyday anyways."

He looked down at their intertwined fingers, and pressed his lips against her temple. "You're right. I'm sorry." He rested his head back on her shoulder.

She leaned against him, and murmured. "It's fine." _I'm afraid it'll take more than two years if the anti-frat laws were gotten rid off…_ She planted a kiss on the crown of his head.

* * *

"Welcome back, you two." Grumman grinned at them and waved their salutes off, "Have a seat."

"Yes sir." Roy replied and the two sat on the chairs.

"Now…" Grumman spoke slowly, "I remember asking you to arrest Damon Dubois, care to explain why he ended up being charred?"

The young General's immediately darkened upon hearing the serial killer's name, and he gritted out, with rage and fury lacing his voice. "He's a dead man to begin with, and he deserved it."

The Führer frowned, and opened his mouth, ready to scold, but stopped when he saw his granddaughter looking down at her trembling, tightly clenched fists, not uttering a word as her shoulder shoulders tensed, and he could detect the fear and alarm in her hazel eyes. His frown deepened as his brows creased. "Riza dear, what happened in West City?"

"I-I…" She stuttered, and clenched her fists harder.

"Riza, please tell me." He felt his heart sank as he pressed on, urging her to tell him.

The blonde woman took a sharp intake, and breathed out shakily, while Roy placed his hand on the small of her back. "I… I was raped by Dubois."

The old man felt his heart suddenly stopped beating for an instant, and his mind couldn't bring itself to work as his brain went blank. "I'm so sorry, Riza…" He finally spoke. "My Goodness, Riza, sweetheart, I am so sorry." He reached his hands out to hold her hands.

Her features and shoulders relaxed as his warm, calloused, wrinkled hands calmed her down, but her brows soon scrunched up to a frown when he glared at Roy, and roared. "How could you let this happen, Mustang!? What on bloody earth were you doing!?"

Riza immediately held his hands back, and cried. "Wait, grandpa, it's not Roy's faul-"

"I'm sorry…" Roy's low mutter interrupted her, and she could her his voice quiver. "I'm sorry…"

Grumman exhaled a quavery sigh, "Mustang, boy, come here."

Roy followed his order soundlessly and moved closer to the old man. Grumman lifted a hand, and slapped him across his face.

"Grandpa!" Riza exclaimed, and held Roy, who just sat in silence. "Just what are you-"

"I'm sorry, I needed to do that." Grumman held his own hands and put them against his forehead. "Riza, are you okay?"

"…I'm fine now, all thanks to Roy." She replied, then looked down at Roy with gentle eyes. "If it weren't for him…"

Grumman stared at her, then at the black haired man, and sighed. "I understand. I'm glad you're all right now. You two are excused now."

She nodded and Roy stood, and they turned on their heels to leave. "Ah, just one thing before you leave." They turned to look back at him. "You'll be going to Creta in one month's time, to attend the military ball as Amestris' representatives."

"Right."

"And you job is to assassinate Damian Dubois."

The two's eyes widened, as big as saucers, as they stared at the old man. "I beg your pardon?" Riza asked.

"Assassinate him. He's done enough things in Amestris that's bad enough to execute him." Grumman replied idly. "And since you've both worked very hard in West City for the past month, and the ball is in a month, take the whole month off and have a good break. This is an order, understand?"

 _One month!?_ Riza wanted to says as she looked at her grandfather incredulously, but his sharp glance told her to not ask any questions. "Yes… Happy new year, grandpa."

"Happy new year, sweetheart."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Riza asked worriedly, wanting to caress the bright red handprint on his cheek, while they walked out of the building.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roy muttered as he placed his hands in his pocket. "I'll walk you home."

"O-oh, thank you." She nodded, and they walked in silence.

"So, how was yesterday?" He asked, breaking the silence.

She looked up at him and sent him a sad smile. "It's good to be back with Hayate, but… I guess I haven't gotten use to sleeping alone yet."

"Same." He returned the smile, but she frowned when she detected the coldness in his eyes. "What are you planning to do for the month?"

They walked up the stairs and hallway that lead to her flat, and arrived. She took her key out, and unlocked the door and opened it, then stepped in. "Not sure yet. Probably cuddle with Hayate all day."

"Woof!"

She turned, and saw the Shiba Inu run over to her, and she bent down to hug him. "Hayate!"

He chuckled and petted the dog, "I see. Well, I suppose I should get going."

"Ah, wait!" She called out, and her cheeks turned pink when he turned to look at her with surprise. "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's New Year's Eve anyways, or do you have any plans for the night?"

He smiled, a true one. "I don't have any plans, and I would love to stay."

She returned the smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating last week, I was busy with university applications and stuff. I'll be updating a new chapter every two weeks until July (since my A-level exams are in May and June).**

 **This chapter was kind of... meh. I promise it'll get better!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you Nuzha (of course, as always), sincity27 and Booklover for reviewing! I'm so glad you liked the chapter and the story so far. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

"What's wrong?" Riza asked as they sat on the sofa after meal, enjoying each other's company with Hayate on her lap as she scratched his ear.

"Nothing." Roy answered almost immediately, leading her to raise a brow at him. "Nothing's wrong, Riza. Why do you ask?"

She placed a hand over his, "You've been awfully quiet since… Since grandpa slapped you." She turned to him and frowned, "If it's about what he said, then-"

He squeezed her hand, and he looked down at her with sad eyes, then leaned his head down to touch his forehead against hers and he heaved a sigh. "It is my fault that you… that you…" His voice trembled with anger, and she felt his grip on her hand tightened, making her wince slightly.

She ignored the growing pain from his unconscious vice grip, and pressed her soft lips against his, then leaned away before he could react, to cup his cheeks in her warm palms. "I'm fine, aren't I?"

He leaned into her hand as his hand around hers relaxed, and he inched down to kiss her deeply as his hands snaked around her waist. He smiled as they pulled away, and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"Why don't we go on a trip?" He asked, and closed his eyes, half-preparing for a 'no'.

"Sure." She murmured, making him widen his eyes. She looked up at him, and said. "I want to visit my parent's graves."

He blinked, and nodded, then held her back in his arms.

"It's been a hell of a year," She chuckled lightly.

"It has." He muttered with agreement, then smirked down at her. "If I remember correctly, the last time we sat on this couch…" He leaned closer to her, the tip of his nose touching hers as his smirk widened.

"And I too, remember viewing the picture of a seventeen-year-old you trying hard not to cry," She fought a blush down, and placed her hands on his shoulders to push him away.

His fingers crawled down to her waist, and his smirk widened. "Don't make me tickle you, _darling_."

A blush crept up to her cheeks, painting them pink, and she inched away while her brows knitted. "You…" He chuckled, and then pulled her towards him to squeeze her in his arms. "Ah, Roy..." She couldn't help but let out a light laugh as he smothered her cheek with his own, and she hugged him back.

"Ah!" She gasped when he poked her waist, and she pushed him away to narrow her eyes at him.

He let out another chortle, "Sorry, couldn't help it." He wrapped her arms around her for another hug, but this time a gentle one, and she huffed, before wrapping her arms back around him.

"Woof!"

They turned to the source of sound, and saw Hayate happily standing there, with his tongue rolled out as his tail wagged with cheerfulness and excite. Riza released her arms around Roy, and opened her arms towards the dog with a beam. "Come here, Hayate."

He let out another joyful bark and leaped into her arms, licking her face. Roy grumbled, "Can't you read the mood, you little mutt? Your owner and I were just about to have some fun." He crossed his arms, "And of course she'd pick you first..."

"What do you mean by _have some fun_ , hmm?" She raised a brow as Hayate just huffed happily at him and licked his hand. "Plus, I haven't seen him for more than a month."

"But he's been living with you, for, more than three years!" He whined.

"So did you." She stated casually as she ruffled the dog's fur, and placed a kiss on his head, then cooed. "I really missed you."

Hayate stood on her lap with his hind legs, and placed his paws right beneath her shoulder, and gave her a long, slurpy kiss on her face as his body wiggled slightly, making her laugh. She turned to Roy, and let out another laugh at seeing his blank expression. She gestured her head towards Roy at Hayate, and whispered. "Go give him a kiss too."

He barked in response, and climbed onto Roy, and licked his face before the black-haired man could register anything. "Ah, Hayate!" He lifted the dog to stop him from giving him another lick. He groaned with a whiny tone. "Hayate..."

Riza chuckled, and scratched Hayate behind his ears, then patted his head. "Go back to the kitchen, Hayate."

The dog whined, but obliged before giving her hand a lick, and padded out of the living room.

Roy wiped his face with the back of his hand. "In response to what you just said, I did live with you for three years, with your father. And you were still just a child."

"Teenager."

"Adolescent." He argued. "But that's not my point, love. My point is that-"

"You're jealous of my dog." She grinned.

"I beg your pardon?" He stared at her, wide eyed and flabbergasted. She sighed, and he huffed at her. "Don't be ridiculous, Riza. Why on Earth would I be jealous of a dog?"

She shook her head and chuckled, and stood to place a kiss on his cheek. "Ack." She pulled away before he could pull her down. "You should go wash your face."

He groaned.

* * *

"I'm bringing Hayate with me, by the way." Riza said, as she carried Black Hayate in her arms and hugged him, then placed a kiss on his snout and spoke in a sweet and soft tone as she looked at her pup adoringly. "We're going on a trip, Hayate."

"What?" Roy nearly dropped his mug. "We're leaving in two hours, and you're telling me this now?"

She knitted her brows at him, and her lips formed a tiny pout. "I don't want to be separated with him anymore." She then raised a brow at him, "Don't tell me you're jealous of Hayate again."

He scoffed and looked away, trying not to look at her cute little pout. "Jealous? You are being utterly ridiculous, Riza."

"Is that so?" She smirked, "Then I'm sleeping with him, you can sleep in another room by yourself."

His eyes widened as he turned back to her, and huffed. "Fine. I am jealous of your dog." He pouted, "You give him so much attention, and a _lot_ more than me, may I say."

She rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. "I stick to you everyday at work, and leave Hayate at home, all by himself, and you're saying that I pay him more attention than you?" She narrowed her eyes at him, "Now that I think about, I should really spend more time with Hayate."

"Riza~" He whined, and tugged her towards him to a hug by pulling her arm. "Fine, bring him along, but stay in the same room with me?"

She sighed and smiled a soft one, but widened it to a grin and continued teasing him. "Sometimes I wonder how you're thirty three, and not three."

"Three?" He frowned, and leaned his head down and bit her collarbone (gently), making her yelp, and he smirked as he licked the teeth mark. "Is that so, my dear?"

"Roy…" She grasped his hands that wandered under her sweater, forcing a blush down. "We only have two hours, didn't you say that yourself?" He merely hummed, and his warm palms held her waist while he sucked on the flesh on her neck, and a tiny moan escaped her lips. She bit her lip, cursing herself mentally. "Ro-"

He covered his mouth over hers, cutting her off as he turned her head and cradled it with a hand, kissing her deeply.

* * *

Riza sat on the couch and she exhaled a sigh, while Roy placed their suitcases on the stand. She shot him a glare and carried Hayate in her arms, ruffling his fur and scratched under his ears. "If Hayate didn't stop you, we would've missed the train."

Roy turned and pouted as he moved to sit next to her, and placed his hand over hers as he rested his head on the crown of her head. "But you clearly enjoyed it too…" He leaned his head down and wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her jaw, all the way down to between her neck and shoulder.

She gasped as his tongue swirled on her sweet spot and he nipped on her neck, his teeth grazing lightly as his finger tugged her high-neck sweater down. He smirked and held her hand down when she tried to swat him away, but abruptly let go of her neck when he felt teeth clamp down on his hand, and a surge of immense pain shot up. He took his hand back and caressed the teeth mark as he glared down at the dog, who rolled his tongue out at Roy and huffed cheerfully at him, and let out a joyful bark.

He narrowed his eyes at the dog, and hissed. "You mutt, what on Earth was that for?"

"Good boy, Hayate." She petted him, and glared at Roy. "That's my line. What on Earth was that for? There are people on this train who could recognize you." She huffed. "Are you out of you mind?"

His lips formed a pout, and his brows furrowed to an apologetic frown, then smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm sorry."

She sighed as she adjusted her sweater to hide the tiny love bites on her neck, and said coolly. "It's fine, General, and I suggest you sit over there." She pointed at the couch opposite to hers.

He frowned. "We're on a trip right now, Riz-"

"I beg your pardon?"

"… Colonel." He muttered unwillingly, and reluctantly moved to the other couch.

She leaned forward as he sat down, and placed her hand over his and offered a tiny smile. "Just for now, General. I don't want to risk it." Her smile grew when she felt him hold her hand back, "Once we get to the town, I don't think anyone would recognise us."

His onyx eyes filled with adoration as he stared at her, and he returned the smile as he squeezed her hand before she let go.

* * *

"A room for two, please." Roy smiled at the inn's receptionist as he held up two fingers.

The young receptionist stared at him, and she looked at Riza with curiosity, before squeaking as the blonde woman raised a brow at her. "U-um, would you like two single beds or a double bed?"

Roy looked over to Riza, and grinned teasingly. "Well, darling, what do you say?"

She shot him an embarrassed glare, and coughed to force the blush that threatened to colour cheeks down, "We'll take the one with two-"

"The one with the double bed please, thank you." Roy placed a hand on her shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Riza, and smiled kindly at the receptionist as he interrupted her. "Thank you very much." He said as she handed him the keys, and he dragged Riza up the stairs with their suitcases.

"Do you want to go visit your parent's graves now?" He looked over to her after they settled down their luggage in their room, and he watched her stretch her arms as she looked out of the window. "It's a thirty-minute walk, isn't it?"

She nodded, and accepted his hand that extended towards her. She smiled as she held his hand in hers and she tiptoed to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go."

He stared at her, wide-eyed as a faint blush painted his cheeks pink from her sudden affection. "… It felt like it's been ages since you did that."

She shrugged as she looked up at him with a tiny frown crossing her brows, "Is that so? It's just a kiss on the cheek. And isn't it nothing compared to… to... You know..." Her voice grew quiet and bashful, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"No. Both kinds of affections mean a lot to me." He explained, and grinned down at her. "I just didn't expect that, but I certainly wouldn't mind getting used to it."

She sighed and put the leash on Hayate, then opened the door to walk out of the room, while pulling him with her as they kept holding hands. "Yes, yes, perhaps one day. Now, let's go before it gets colder and darker." She said and took the room key and locked the door.

* * *

Riza ignored Roy's worried gaze he shot at her as she stood in front of her parent's graves. The chilly wind blew, making Roy shiver and wrap his coat around him tighter, then walked over to Riza to wrap an arm around her, but frowned down at her when she simple stood still.

"Riza? Are you alright?" He asked softly, and his eyes widened when he spotted a single, pearl-shaped teardrop slowly roll down her cheek.

She kneeled down, and closed her eyes. "Mama… Father…" She murmured quietly, her voice quivering, and she bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. Her eyes snapped open when she felt her hand come in contact with soft fur, and she looked over to see Hayate let out a whine as he bumped her hand with his head. "Hayate…" She offered the dog a smile as she wiped the single tear, and held him in her arms as he rested his hind legs on her thigh, stroking his fur and pressed a kiss on his snout.

She unhooked the leash on his dog collar and tied it around her hand as she carried Hayate properly, and turned to Roy with a smile. "Let's go, or do you want to stay here for a longer while?"

He stared at her, "U-uh, no I'm fine. Don't you want to… you know…"

She shook her head, then smiled sheepishly. "There are too many things that I want to tell them, but I don't know where to start, and now I'm speechless. I guess I'll find another day."

"Is that so?" He returned the smile and said, "Well then, let's go." She nodded and walked, but he turned around to look down at Berthold Hawkeye's grave. "Master Hawkeye…"

"Roy?" Riza called out when Roy wasn't walking next to her, and knitted her brows as she saw him in front of her father's grave. "So you do want to stay here for a bit…"

"Sorry." He smiled apologetically. "Why don't you go ahead and walk Hayate? I'll catch up in a bit."

"Of course," She nodded and placed Hayate down, "Let's go Hayate."

Roy turned back to face the grave, and started. "Master Hawkeye… what can I say at this point?" He clenched his fists. "In the very end, I still ended up in the military, and I've used your flame alchemy to kill innocent people, thousands of them. And- and…" He took a shaky breath. "I dragged your daughter down to the hellhole of the military, and brought her to war."

He felt the chilly wind blow again, and heaved a heavy sigh, and sat down on the ground, and placed his hands over his eyes as he stayed there in silence.

"I've hurt her over and over again, and yet... she's still willing to follow me, and stay by my side." He said after a while, and his lips twisted up to a scornful smile. "For such a hateful man like me, she's willing to dedicate her own life."

"Roy..." He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a familiar voice that was filled with gentleness and he could detect a hint of sorrow. Riza wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips on the crown of his neck, then rested her forehead on the back of his head and whispered in his ear. "If you were a hateful man, I wouldn't be here with you."

He turned around, and stood up as he wrapped his arms around her waist to bury his face in the crook of her neck. He took a breath, inhaling her scent, and placed a kiss on her neck. "I know it's very selfish of me to ask this, and it may be too late, but will you forgive me for all the things I've done?"

She hugged him back and squeezed her eyes shut when she felt tears sting the corner of her eyes. "You know that I've never resented you for anything, and I could never, so why do you even bother to ask when you know the answer?" She pulled away slightly, not letting go of him, and looked at him in the eyes deeply. "Roy, I never regretted any choices I made that was about you."

"Riza..." He embraced her tightly, unable to utter a word, then pressed his lips against hers for a deep and loving kiss.

"You're full of emotions today." She murmured and smiled against his lips when they pulled away, and she raised a hand to cup his cheek gently.

He placed a hand over hers, and leaned his head side ways to feel the warmth on her palm properly. He chuckled, "I can say the same for you, my dear."

Her smile widened, and she wrapped her arms back around his waist to hug him again. "I love you."

"And I, you." He murmured back, and held her tighter in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! We'll be moving onto Creta next chapter. Constructive criticism and reviews are much appreciated ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you Nuzha and sincity27 for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

"Riza?" Roy knocked on the bathroom door after adjusting his suit once more, and asked. "Anything wrong with your dress?"

After a month of break with a trip of two weeks in East City, Roy and Riza set off to Creta to attend the military ball.

"Come in." He heard Riza mutter softly, and he twisted the doorknob to open the door. His heart stopped beating for a second, and his onyx eyes widened at the sight of her, absolutely breath-taken.

She wore a sleeveless midnight blue gown that reached to the floor, with a middle slit showing her creamy legs, and the embroidered lace on the dress covered up from her chest to her neck, and her back. A delicate, sophisticatedly designed silver necklace with a heart-shaped diamond pendulum rested around her collarbone.

He walked towards her and started as he willed himself to stop staring at the young woman in front of her like an idiot. "…You look…"

"Beautiful?" She raised a brow.

"That'd be an understatement, darling." He chuckled, and held her gently, tenderly in his arms as he looked down at her with his soft, onyx eyes, full of adoration.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She grinned, then asked softly. "What's the matter?"

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I don't want to let you go to the ball now."

She nudged him not so roughly, and heaved a quiet sigh. "Roy…" She then gave him a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek as she pulled away from his arms. "Good thing I haven't applied my lipstick yet," She muttered, and moved to the counter to put a thin layer of burgundy red lipstick on her lips before saying, "Come on, let's go… is what I want to say,"

She turned and walked out of the bathroom, and stared at the rifle on her bed. "How on Earth am I supposed to bring this to the ball?"

"No worries, darling, I'll just bring my gloves with me so there's no need for you to bring the rifle." He replied coolly.

"I think you have completely misunderstood the word _assassinate_ , Roy." She stared up at him blankly.

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed his lips against her nape. "Or maybe we can ask one of your grandfather's undercover soldiers to bring it to the ball for you, as a staff or something."

She hummed as she placed her hands over his. "That's a good idea." She turned, and grinned up at him. "Let's go."

She shot him a glare and slapped his hand when it wandered down the curve of her arse to caress it.

* * *

Riza couldn't help but tighten her grip on Roy's arm when her honey hazel eyes that slowly started to darken laid on the Cretan General. The same platinum blonde hair, the nearly identical face features. But what frightened her the most were his eyes. Those piercing, hateful, pale blue eyes, that sent unpleasant, fearful shivers down her spine, and she couldn't help the shudder out of disgust.

She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt sweat starting to form as if the room suddenly became hotter, and her heart raced in panic when the loathsome memories flooded back into her mind. Her fists clenched, and tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

"Elizabeth…" She felt Roy's warm palm over her cool hand as his soothing voice rang in her head, and she opened her eyes to peer up at him. He inched down to whisper in her ear, "Riza."

She grasped his hand, and offered a weak smile. "… I'm fine, Roy." She took his hand and placed a kiss on it. "I'll be fine." She muttered.

He sent her a worried glance, but nonetheless squeezed her hand, trying to send as much comfort as he could, then he whispered, "The rifle's on the balcony on the second floor."

He watched her nod her head stiffly, but knitted his brow and turned his head when he saw her eyes widened in fright as she flinched slightly. His lips drooped down to a frown as the Cretan General approached them with a neutral smile on his lips.

Roy swallowed the urge to shrug the white, soft glove and replace it with the rougher in texture, ignition cloth glove. _Just one snap_ … And the man would be burned to chars. He clenched his fist as he replaced the frown with a smart-looking grin.

"You must be General Mustang of Amestris." Damian Dubois offered his hand.

Roy accepted the hand and shook it. "And you must be General Dubois of Creta."

Dubois chuckled. "That's me." His attention was then adverted to Riza, and she willed herself not to frown when their eyes met. General Dubois raised his brows as his pale blue eyes widened ever so slightly, and his lips twisted up to a grin as he spoke with a pleased, mildly surprised tone. "Ah, such a lovely companion you have, General Mustang."

Roy looked down at the blonde woman next to him, and he could sense the panic and fear in her eyes that she desperately tried to hide, so he placed a hand on her shoulder to pull her closer to him. "This is my adjutant, Colonel Hawkeye."

"Colonel? My," Dubois' smirked while extending a hand, and asked with a playful yet flirtatious tone. "Just Colonel _Hawkeye_?"

Riza stared at his hand and bit the inside of her mouth, then unwillingly placed her hand in his as she forced a small smile. "How do you do?"

He let out a low chuckle, then raised her hand to his lips, and pressed a light kiss. She tensed, and took (nearly snatched) her hand back. The Cretan blinked, "Oh, apologies. You're just too mesmerising."

She shook her head, and said as she peered up to look at Roy straight in the eyes. "Apologies, but if you would excuse me for awhile."

Roy nodded, and squeezed her shoulder, then let go. He watched Riza turn on her heels and walk away, then was forced to advert his attention back to Dubois as he spoke, "What a beautiful adjutant you have, General Mustang."

He chuckled, and said. "Do you mind if we head outside, to the terrace? It's a bit too warm in here for me."

"Of course." Dubois gave a light shrug, and the two Generals walked out of the room.

* * *

Riza heaved a deep breath as soon as she discreetly crept up the stairs and arrived to the balcony on the second floor. She swallowed the saliva that formed in her mouth, and took a few more breaths to calm her erratic heartbeat.

She then immediately found her rifle case, and closed the balcony door before taking the rifle out. She removed her heels and squatted down in front of the low fence with a sophisticated and elegant design, thankful for the slit that made her stance much more comfortable then she thought it would be.

Relief coursed through her when she spotted Roy and the Cretan General walking to the empty terrace right below her, and she aimed at Dubois' temple as she listened carefully to their conversation.

"Say, General Mustang. Any plans to getting married?" Dubois asked casually with the idly smile still on his lips.

"No. Not for now, I suppose." Roy answered.

Dubois raised a brow. "No one in mind?"

"Well…" Roy hummed, "I suppose there is someone in mind."

That's-"

"I love that woman very much." He ignored Dubois, and continued. "I knew her since she was ten. Witty and delightful as a child; Charming and graceful as a woman, I really do adore her from the bottom of my heart. She's the strongest person I've ever met in my life." He looked up at the winter night sky as he stuck his hands in his pocket, and exhaled, watching mist form from the warm air he breathed out. He rested his eyes closed, and he couldn't help the pleasant fluttering of his heart when the image of her smiling flashed across his mind. "But something very… _unfortunate_ happened to her not so long ago. No," He opened his eyes, his tone grew low and danger sparked in his voice as he muttered, "Unfortunate would be an understatement."

"She was… sexually assaulted. Though, being the strong-willed person she is, she soon got back on her feet. But even if she's willing to forget about it, and leave it in the past, _I wouldn't_. _I can't_." He narrowed his dark, onyx eyes that no longer hid the animosity within, and he turned his head to face the now alarmed Cretan General with a glower.

Damian Dubois involuntarily took a step back as panic started to flood his mind when Roy walked up to him slowly, almost torturously. He shuddered and terror began to overtake his body, paralysing him, when he detected a glint of blood thirst in his eyes. His mouth let out a shriek and he reached for the gun that hid in his suit. "W-what are you-"

Roy huffed, and raised his hands up. "You really don't have any idea what I'm on about?" His eyes narrowed back to the glare, "Your kid brother, Damon Dubois…" His voice reduced to a low snarl, "How dare him to touch _her_."

"Damon!? What about him-" Dubois' eyes widened, and he shrieked. "What did you do to him!?"

Roy couldn't help but to raise a brow, "At least it seems like you care for your brother."

"You bastard! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" He pointed the gun at Roy with shaky hands.

Roy sighed, and dropped his hands down while walking towards him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"W-what do you mean?" Dubois scrambled backwards. "B-Back off! Don't come near me!"

"Damian Dubois. My, well, _our_ original order was to arrest you for human trafficking and other crimes, but Führer Grumman changed his mind." Roy said nonchalantly as he crossed his arms, and his lips twisted up to a smirk. "I'm glad he changed the order, I must say."

"And what's the order now? To kill me?" Dubois let out a laugh and scoffed. "Ha! Without a weapon? Even if you do have one, it wouldn't be faster than a gun, would it?"

The smirk stayed on Roy's lips. "Then what about a rifle?"

"Wha-" Before Dubois could finish his sentence, Roy moved back slightly and Riza pulled the trigger. The bullet sped through the air, and pierced through his temple. He collapsed onto the ground, and she heaved a heavy yet relieved sigh. _Finally…_ Her lips curled up to a bitter and cynical smile. _Everything's finally over._

Roy looked up to her direction and offered a reassuring smile, then gestured for them to leave the ball. She walked up to the rail, and nodded at him. "Now where should I dispose the rifle?" She muttered, staring back at the rifle.

Roy scrunched his brows when he spotted a frown on her lips, he quickly left the terrace and speed-walked up the stairs to the balcony.

A knock on the balcony door startled Riza, and she picked the rifle up from the ground and faced the door, just to see Roy. She knitted her brows as she sighed again before opening the door. "What on Earth are you doing up here-"

He interrupted her by pulling her into his arms for a hug. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise briefly, before relaxing and placing her arm around him, a peaceful smile settling on her dark red lips. _Thank you…_ She thought gratefully.

"Good work." He murmured in her ear, then placed a kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at him, and smiled.

"You seem to be having trouble here, what's wrong?" He asked.

She gestured towards the rifle in her hand, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just leave it here, I'll ask the undercover staffs to clean it up." He put the rifle down from her hand, and held her hand. "Come on, we have to go. And believe me, we're not the only ones here who wants Dubois dead."

She frowned harder, utterly confused and puzzled, but nonetheless nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Roy heaved a loud sigh and immediately sat on the bed once they reached their hotel room, "It's finally over."

Riza sat next to him, and smiled in agreement. "Now we just need to go home."

He looked at her, and said. "I was surprised that you didn't shoot him immediately when we went to the terrace."

"I was waiting for you to stop talking. But you're right," Her brows locked to a frown and her eyes darkened. "I should've shot him the second he stepped into the terrace. Why did I even bother to wait even when he pointed a gun at you?" She clenched her fists as her voice grew quieter and reduced to a whisper. "I'm sorry, Roy."

It was his turn to frown. He placed a hand on the small of her back and scooted closer to her and spoke softly. "Hey, I'm alright aren't I?" He moved the hand to her shoulder and pulled her closer as he added jokingly, "There you go, blaming yourself again, Colonel."

She turned her head slightly to look at him, and her frown melted to a smile. "Speaking of which, what you said to Dubois…" Her eyes softened and her heart fluttered as those words rang in her mind. _I love that woman very much… I really adore her from the bottom of my heart._ A blush crept up to her cheeks, painting them a light shade of pink, and she said teasingly with a grin. "That was very sweet of you."

He moved the other arm and wrapped it around her to squeeze her tightly in his arms. "I was merely stating the truth." He spoke softly in her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear, and she couldn't help but shudder slightly.

She reached a hand out to cup his cheek, and pulled his face close to hers, and she touched his lips against her own for a light peck. He moved his hands to her waist, and leaned down to mold his lips against hers, in which she immediately responded to. He nipped her lower lip gently, and she opened her mouth, answering to his request. His tongue slipped into her mouth, entangling it with her own. She sighed into his mouth as she clutched onto him tighter, and she let out a whine when he released her lips (though she was almost out of breath). He chuckled, "Eager, aren't you?"

Her blush deepened from the lack of oxygen and his tease, and she moved to sit on his lap and straddled him. He held her, surprised, but his brows knitted. "Riza, are you-"

She pressed their lips back together, cutting him off. He returned the kiss after a few seconds of hesitation, and the kiss was gentle and loving. They pulled away, and she leaned her forehead against his. "If you were going to ask me if I was okay, then yes. Yes, I am perfectly fine." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, and her eyes fluttered shut. "I _am_ , planning to leave… what happened in West City in the past. Not forgetting or disregarding it, though I highly doubt that I can." She looked straight in his eyes; "I don't plan to let it get to me forever, as a soldier, and as a normal human being. Which is why you shouldn't too."

She hugged him tighter, and whispered in his ear. "Please don't let resentment lead to losing your focus and your goals."

 _Even if she's willing to forget about it, and leave it in the past, I wouldn't._ He pulled her away gently, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Riza…"

"Roy…" She murmured back, and pushed his suit jacket off him, and removed his tie. He shrugged the jacket off, held her tightly as they locked their lips together again, and her hands wandered to his sculpted chest as her nimble fingers played with the buttons on his shirt.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm, I wonder what'd happen next.**

 **I wanted to write more about Damian Dubois but I didn't know what to write, hence why it ended in one chapter. This story is ending a lot faster than I thought it would, maybe one or two chapters left (?).**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are much appreciated :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for your sweet comments, Nuzha. They always make my day, hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Chapter 21

* * *

Feeling a warm ray of sunshine gently shower on her face, Riza stirred a bit before her honey hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. Though the heater in the hotel room was on, she still couldn't help but shudder as she felt coldness seep in her sleepwear (his shirt), and she covered her shoulders properly with the white blanket. She too, fixed the blankets of the dark-haired man who laid next to her, deep asleep.

Riza looked over to the clock that hung on the wall. 07:40.

She turned back to Roy and smiled, a smile full of affections and adoration as she stared at him, reminiscing what happened the previous night.

" _Riza, are you really sure?" He asked while his lips travelled to her jaw and neck, pressing light, teasing kisses._

" _Yes, Roy, I am. Please…" She nearly begged, biting her lip as he sucked on her neck._

 _He released his lips from her neck to look at her, then cradled her head in his palm._

 _She bit her lip and shook her head, confessing, "I admit, I was a bit shaken up after… what happened, and I am physically repulsed by that man and his brother. But, I'm not afraid… of anyone, of any man." She touched his forehead with hers and her voice reduced to a whisper. "Especially you."_

 _His eyes widened a bit, before his lips curled up to a smile full of adoration and fondness, and he claimed her lips again, before his hands wandered to her back, and he_ _pulled the zipper on her dress down slowly as their tongues tangled for a feverish kiss. He then pushed the dress down gently to her waist and he wrapped his arms around her waist, while she removed his dress shirt._

 _She let out a strangled moan when he sucked on her tongue, and her hands moved to the back of his head, her fingers gripping gently on his soft, black hair. Feeling out of breath, she unwillingly pulled away, and looked at him bashfully. "Ah!" She then yelped when he abruptly stood up while lifting her up in his arms. "What's wrong?" She asked breathlessly._

 _He chuckled, then smiled sheepishly. "My back aches a bit." He admitted as he moved to the head of the bed, and sat against the headboard while setting her on his lap._

" _You're getting old, my dear General Mustang." She teased, her hands travelling south and wandered on his chest and abs, while her lips settled on his neck, kissing and gently biting on his pulse._

" _Hmm, is that so?" He hummed, and she gasped when his fingers slid under her dress, and started stroking her through the thin layer of her underwear. But he immediately took his hand back when he realised she didn't gasp out of pleasure, and he placed his hands over hers. "Riza, I'm sorry… are you alright? If you don't feel ready or comfortable, I can stop."_

 _She bit her lip, and shook her head as she clenched her fists. "No, don't stop. Don't… stop."_

 _He knitted his brows when he felt her clenched fists shake, and he pulled her into a hug, burying her head in the crook of his neck as he rested his cheek on the crown of her head. "Don't force yourself, Riza." He whispered, "I wouldn't want to hurt you anymore."_

 _She frowned, then wrapped her arms around him to hug him back, and muttered quietly. "… I'm sorry. I …" She tightened her hold around him. "I didn't want to let you down."_

 _He pressed a kiss on her head, "Silly. Why would you?" He pulled her away to kiss her on the forehead and smiled a soft one, "Give yourself some time."_

 _She stared at him, and nodded as her eyes softened. "Thank you," She returned the kiss on the forehead, and got off him, then the bed and heaved a sigh. "Well, now that I think about it, I need a shower." She touched her lips, "And wash my face properly."_

 _He chuckled, and grinned and said jokingly, "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind joining you, my dear."_

 _She joked back with a smirk, "Says the one who turned me down." She mocked a disappointed sigh and mentally laughed when she saw his flustered expression. "Ah. Roy," She called._

" _Yes?"_

 _She smiled a bashful one, her cheeks turning pink. "You wouldn't mind borrowing me your shirt, would you?"_

A light chuckle escaped Riza's lips as she remembered how he gaped at her for a few seconds before stiffly nodding his head. She looked at the man next to her, at his peaceful expression before moving closer to him to press her lips lightly against his soft ones.

She gasped slightly when she felt a hand on her back pulling her closer to Roy, and the soft pair of lips on hers started to kiss her back. She closed her eyes as she placed an arm over his neck, and deepened the kiss by licking his lower lip and allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth to entangle with hers.

The pulled away slightly due to the lack of oxygen, panting, their foreheads still touching. Roy's lips curved up to a smile, "Good morning."

"Good morning," She sighed, "Since when were you awake?"

"A little less than ten minutes before you were." He replied, and asked. "Ready to go home?"

"Can't wait," She said, and sat up to stretch her arms. "Come on," She patted his arm that was under the sheets, "Our train's leaving at nine-thirty. We still need to eat, and the hotel is half an hour away from the train station. Plus, we need to arrive there at least twenty minutes before the train departures."

He groaned and tried to pull her down, but she quickly scooted to the edge of the bed, making let out another groan, and he whined. "But Riza, I'm still tired~"

 _What a child_ , she thought to herself and walked to the closet to get her clothes before walking to the bathroom. She held the doorknob, and said as she closed the bathroom door, "Roy, there's no point lying down there if you're already awake."

He pouted at the closed door, before heaving a sigh and dragging his still sleepy and heavy body off the bed.

* * *

"The train doesn't go straight to central?" Roy asked when the settled down in the train cabin.

Riza sighed. "No, Roy. It goes to West City, and we'll arrive there at around half past twelve, in case you want to know. We then take another train from West City that goes to Central at fourteen hours, and we'll probably arrive there at sixteen hours." She raised a brow and teased, "How are you clueless about everything?"

He moved to the couch she was sitting on and before she could react, he held her tightly with an arm so she couldn't even budge, and he poked her side, making her yelp. "Clueless, you say?" His lips twisted up to a smirk as he kept tickling her sides, making her squirm helplessly in his arms. "Should I mark that as insubordination, for speaking to your superior officer with that attitude? Hmm, Colonel Hawkeye?"

"Roy… Stop -Ah!" She said between breathless laughter, and squealed when he squeezed her.

He chuckled and leaned down and spoke in her ear, his warm breath fanning over the shell of her ear. "Hush, darling, people might get the wrong idea if you keep crying like that."

She bit her lip and glared at him, and forced out. "I did _not_ cry-" She bit her lip harder when he poked her ribs to stop the yelp from escaping her mouth.

When he finally let her go, she rested her head on the glass window and panted slightly, but kept glaring at him, making him laugh lightly. "Sorry, darling, but you were just too cute." He said with an apologetic and sheepish smile as he pulled her back into his arms.

"I thought you were tired." She huffed, but made no move to push him away as she crossed her arms. Feeling slightly drowsy from the rhythmic sounds of the train wheels and from the warmness radiated from Roy's arms, her eyelids fluttered shut, and she nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Riza cracked an eye open when she felt someone stir her not so roughly, pulling her out of her land of sleep, and she let out a tiny yawn before fully opening her eyes and spoke groggily, "Roy…?"

"We're here, Riza." Roy said as he stood to wear his coat that he placed over and covered Riza when she was napping.

"I fell asleep?" She asked with wonder as they took their suitcases down from the stand, and she murmured, "Didn't think I actually would. Did you sleep?"

"Nope," He replied. "Someone has to keep watch."

"Oh. Sorry." She said sheepishly as she followed him out of the train, and stretched her arms and back once they got out.

"No, it's fine." He said with a grin. "Where do you want to have lunch?"

She hummed as she wondered, "Hmm, I don't particularly mind anything. We can walk around the city centre and find a restaurant or something."

He nodded and they walked out of the strain station.

Roy tapped Riza on the shoulder when he spotted a familiar looking child sitting in a sophisticatedly designed yet cozy-looking café. He spoke with a slightly surprised tone when Riza raised a brow at him, "Look, that little boy over there."

She turned to look at the direction he gestured. "Hmm? Ah! That child… Gerald!" She pulled on Roy's arm and started to walk quickly towards Gerald's direction. "Miss Hannah told me that she was planning to run a café, at February."

Roy hummed as he followed her wordlessly, and she opened the café door.

"Hello- Ah!" A woman standing next to the counter greeted them merrily, but exclaimed when she saw the couple. "Miss Elizabeth! Mister Roy!"

"Miss Hannah." Riza greeted back happily while Roy offered a smile and squatted down to ruffle the little boy's hair when he skipped over to them. "How have you been? When did you open the café?"

"Just three days ago. Go ahead and have a seat, I'll go get you the menu." Hannah said as she ushered them to sit down, then went to the counter to get two menus.

The two settled at a table with two small round couches near the glass wall, and Riza thanked her when she passed them the menu.

"I'll have croque monsieur and peppermint tea." Riza said after scanning the menu.

"Spinach quiche and vanilla cappuccino for me then." Roy said.

Hannah wrote the order down, and thanked them a bright smile as she took the menu back.

"She seems a lot happier here." Roy commented, while peering at Hannah as she happily hummed to herself in the kitchenette.

"I suppose anyone would be if they finally got rid of their abusive spouse, and is able to work with a job that involves their hobbies." Riza replied, then adverted her attention to him. "You really like spinach quiche, don't you?"

He blinked at the blonde-haired woman, and his eyes softened. "Yeah, I do."

She knitted her brows when he stayed quiet, and she opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but he looked back up at him and shook his head with a smile as he placed a hand over hers.

"It's a really nice place, here, isn't it?" Roy said after a while of silence.

"Tis." She agreed, and looked out of the glass wall, watching the warm and peaceful view of the city centre.

Roy stared at her, and spoke. "Riza-"

"Riza?"

The two turned their heads, and saw Hannah place their orders down on the table. She smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've only heard you call her Elizabeth. Ah, I've made you wait, you here go; Croque monsieur and peppermint tea for Miss Elizabeth, spinach quiche and vanilla latte for Mister Roy. Enjoy!"

They thanked her and they dug into their meals. "Tastes wonderful," Riza commented, her mood brightening as she looked up at him from her dish. She chuckled lightly when she saw a foam moustache. She tapped her upper lip when he cocked his head to the side and looked at her questioningly.

He stretched his tongue out and gave his upper lip a cautious lick. "Ah, foam mustache." He grinned suggestively at her as he wiggled his brows playfully, "Would you like to get it off me?"

She raised a brow and huffed lightly, and reached a hand out to cup his cheek, then wiped the foam harshly with her thumb, and he bit his lip to stifle a yelp that threatened to escape from his lips. He pouted, "Your nail scratched me."

She let out a small wince when she noticed a tiny, faint red slash above his upper lip, and she smiled sheepishly and apologetically while caressing the mark gently. "Now that you mentioned it, I haven't cut my nails in ages." She said as she looked at her fingertips.

"They're not that long, compared to some other women I know." Roy commented casually.

"Hmm… Is that so?" Riza hummed idly as she sipped on her hot tea, but an eyebrow rose as her honey hazel eyes stared into his onyx ones.

His lips curled up to a nervous smile, and he chuckled, raising his hands slightly in defeat. "I didn't mean anything. And I was referring to the ladies who work for Madame."

She hummed again, and finished the last bite of her croque monsieur, "Yes, yes, I know. Are you done? It's almost time for us to leave."

He nodded, and she walked over to the counter with her wallet, where Hannah was, with Gerald. Hannah lifted her eyes from Gerald and looked at Riza. "Miss Elizabeth! Leaving already? How was the meal?"

"Divine. Wonderful, thank you very much." Riza replied, "And yes, I'm leaving now. How much was it?"

"Ah, it's alright, don't pay." Hannah said, waving her hand, gesturing. "You've done so much for me and my son, please let me at least treat you lunch."

Riza's brows knitted as she looked at her with uncertainty, but sighed when she insisted. Riza smiled. "Alright. Thank you. Again."

Hannah returned the smile, and the two women shared a brief hug before bidding farewell. Riza and Roy then left the store as he waved thanks.

* * *

"Phew, I'm beat." Roy said as he heaved a tired sigh, while sitting next to Riza on the train, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"From taking trains?" Riza asked with a light laugh as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hard to think that you're a soldier."

He pouted, then his lips curled to a grin as his arm moved down to poke her side- She quickly stood up and moved to the opposite seat before he could touch her, and she raised a brow at him with a scowl. "Not again, Roy."

The pout returned to his lips, and he crossed his arms childishly. "How are you so fast… Well, as expected of you."

Riza simply scoffed before looking out the window quietly, looking at the view. She then hummed, her tone tranquil with a hint of longing, "Roy…"

"Hmm?" Hearing his name, he turned to face her.

"Oh, nothing." She said with a bashful smile, her cheeks tinted pink before she admitted, "I'm just thinking how I won't be able to call you by your first name anymore when we get back to central." Her hazel eyes softened, a gentle smile hanging on her soft, pink lips. "…I'll miss it."

The sunlight radiated through the window, and her eyes shone brightly while her long, wheat blonde hair glittered to a light shade of gold, completely taking his breath away. His heart fluttered again at the sight and at her words.

He reached a hand out to hold hers, and lightly pulled her towards him to sit her on his lap. With an arm around her waist, he cupped her cheek with the other hand and pulled her face towards him, gently pressing his lips against hers.

Returning the kiss immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss till they were both breathless. "Riza… I'll miss being able to say your name too." He murmured against her lips.

"Roy." She called again, and a single teardrop formed in the corner of her eyes as she tried to stifle a sob. "I haven't even thank you for being there for me in West City. Thank you. Thank you, for everything. What would I be able to do without you?"

He wiped the teardrop as it rolled down her cheek when she batted her eyes. "I should be the one to thank you, Riza. You make me less useless in rainy days."

She laughed, and kissed his forehead, before placing her lips back on his.

* * *

They let go of each other reluctantly when the train arrived Central, and they gave each other a glance as they took their suitcases and stepped out of the train.

They turned to face each other when they walked further away from the crowd, a not so visible smile hanging on their lips. "Well, Colonel." Roy said, his eyes fixated on hers. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Yes, sir." She raised her right hand for a salute, then she grinned. "Please don't be late to work, General."

He chuckled. "Okay, Colonel Hawkeye."

"Well, see you tomorrow, sir." The grin softened to a smile, and she turned to leave.

"See you." He waved as he watched her graceful form, then walked away. His smile widened ever so slightly. _Riza_.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy (very late) Chinese New Year to the ones who celebrate it :)**

 **Not really content with this chapter, to be honest. I feel like i pack way too many things in a chapter, and the ending was kind of sloppy. Oh well.**

 **This is the second last chapter of the story, so there's one more to go! It's an epilogue (sort of). Well, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I thought I might as well post it sooner as I've already finish writing the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Takes place 2 years after the last chapter.**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"Hmm…" Riza stifled a yawn as she squeezed her eyelids shut. She then fluttered them open slowly, sleepily, and she smiled to herself when she felt a familiar warmth engulfing her gently as a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist from behind, while a chin rested on her head.

A frown drooped her lips downwards, her brows knitted and she chewed the inside of her mouth when a wave of nausea hit her. Sweat started to form, seeping out from her porcelain skin, making her frown harder. A tiny sigh was heaved when the displeasing feeling faded.

She took his hand, her thumb caressing the platinum band with a single tiny diamond around his ring finger, and placed a kiss on it, but gasped when his other hand gave her stomach a light squeeze. She turned her head slightly to look at the person behind her, "Roy?"

"Morning, my dear." Said person kissed the crown of her head, and turned her to face him. "Missed me?"

"Well…" She hummed, reaching a hand out to cup his cheek. Her honey hazel eyes softened, "What time did you come home?"

Roy placed his hand over hers, "Around… two?" He then huffed, "That female ice demon kept bugging me, clearly not liking the fact that _I'm_ the Führer… Thanks to her, I couldn't see my darling wife for the whole day." He held her closer to him and squeezed her tightly in his arms.

 _Female ice demon? Ah, General Olivier Armstrong_. Riza chuckled, "Must be tiring, Führer Mustang. I'm sorry, for some reason I felt a bit tired so I went to bed first."

He offered a smile. "It's fine, darling, as long as you're feeling better. But how was your day? Where did you visit?"

"Orphanages in East Central, all three of them. There was one orphanage that showed signs of abuse. Child abuse. Plus extremely low pay for workers." Her voice grew quiet and she rested her forehead on his bare chest to muffle her sigh. "I didn't even think that this would happen in Central, and this is only in East Central, imagine the whole country…"

He soothed her hair and continued listening. "I suppose there are things you can't see through the eyes of a regular military officer." She turned her head and pressed her cheek against his head. "I've had doubts about accepting your proposal, whether I should stay by your side and watch your back as your adjutant; or no longer be a part of the military, and be your wife and the country's first lady."

"I'm very glad that you accepted it. But now I have Havoc and Breda as my bodyguard and adjutant, not that I'm saying they're better than you," He quickly added when she looked up to raise a brow at him. He leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead. "And I have you as my wife, finally, after all these years."

Her eyes twinkled and she smiled, then spoke. "Well, getting used to your Führer duties yet? It's been two months since the ceremony and honeymoon."

"If you include an ice demon sending you death threats everyday to the duties, then not quite. Her words do sting quite a bit. And you, Mrs. Mustang? How are you liking the duties of the First Lady?"

"I'm starting to get used to the social projects, but not the clothing or fashion, or dress code, whatever you call it." She huffed. "It's not something I would usually wear, nor something Elizabeth would wear. You can't wear something too boring and formal, but you can't wear something too casual and something that exposes too much skin too."

He chuckled. "I'm glad your grandfather and I changed your whole wardrobe then."

She gave his arm a light slap, but nonetheless smiled up at him again, and placed her arm up around his neck to hug him. "…It's only been a day, but I missed you. What am I going to do when I don't see you for more than a week?"

His heart fluttered, and he hugged her back and spoke in her ear. "I missed you too, Riza." He then grinned, tightening his hold around her waist, his fingers playing with the belt on her silky sleep robe and teased. "Such an endearing wife I have. You would never say that to me until two years ago."

She huffed, and let go of him, trying to get off the bed. He squeezed her waist, enticing a startled gasp from her. "Where do you think you're going, darling?" He spoke huskily and nipped her ear. "I really did miss you."

"It's only been a day, Roy. What are you going to do- Mhmm…" He cut her off by placing his lips over hers. She sighed into his mouth when he parted her lips open with his tongue, and slipped it in her mouth to massage hers.

Their tongues danced, tangling each others for a feverish kiss, and she wrapped both her arms around his neck, her hands in his soft, raven hair. A blush painted her cheeks when she felt him press against her thigh, while a hand travelled from her waist to her arse, and he fondled with the hem of her robe.

They pulled away unwillingly due to the lack of oxygen, just to press their lips back together. She too, moved her hand down from his neck slowly, her hand caressing his abs and she cupped the bulge on his loose sweatpants, and he grunted against her lips.

Roy let out a low growl, then pushed her down so he was on top of her with her back against the mattress. He untied the silky belt, revealing her plump bare breasts, creamy legs and her lacy black underwear, and he threw the belt aside with a smirk on his lips.

He leaned down to press his lips on her jaw, placing light, teasing kisses while he cupped her breasts, groping and caressing them, and his lips travelled south to her neck, lightly biting and sucking on the flesh, leaving tiny love bites.

A moan escaped her lips when he kissed her breasts, his tongue swirling around the areola but not touching her nipple, and she groaned an impatient protest. He peered up at her, the boyish grin remaining on his lips as he moved back up to hover right above her. "Rather impatient, my dear?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but was muffled again as he molded his lips against hers for another heated kiss. His hand crawled down to her navel and between her legs, and she moaned into his mouth when his fingers lightly rubbed the moist patch on her panties. She pulled away, heat rushing above her neck as her blush deepened to a dark shade of scarlet.

"Already soaked…" He said against her soft lips as his nimble fingers parted her underwear to a side, and slipped them in her wet folds.

"Roy!" She gasped, grasping onto his shoulders and pulled him down towards her.

He pecked her lips and whispered, "Patience, love." He adverted his attention back to her breasts, and took a nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking on the erected bud with a hand on her other breast and the other thrusting his fingers in and out of her womanhood, then he tweaked the nipple gently between his teeth, drawing a sharp gasp.

He moved to her nipple, giving it the same attention while she mewled, her hands back in his hair, lightly tugging on his hair as he placed his thumb on her clit, rubbing it in circles.

"Enjoying yourself, Mrs. Mustang?" He released her nipple and took his now-soaked fingers out from her, placing them in his mouth to lick his fingers clean, and teased, pressing his lips against the corner of her lips.

Riza glared at her husband, then looked away, unable to meet his eyes (from being embarrassed) that were filled with lust and desire with a hint of lovingness, but the scowl on her lips twisted up to a smirk, and she hummed when she again noticed the bulge on his sweatpants that grew bigger.

"Perhaps I'm not the only one who was enjoying it." A glint of mischief could be detected in her sparkling honey hazel eyes, and she moved a knee up and in, right below his crotch, and rubbed it lightly, enticing him to groan.

He narrowed his eyes at her, gritting his teeth as his groin ached and burned for her further more from her teasing, and he claimed her lips roughly, plunging his tongue back into her mouth, entangling their tongues. She closed her eyes and kissed him back; her lungs ached for air from the intense lip-locking, and she squeezed her eyes before unwillingly pulling away. She panted and sighed, "Roy…"

"I'm not done yet," He murmured a guttural one before parting her legs, and she gasped his name. He pressed his lips against hers for a chaste kiss, before trailing his tongue down from her neck, all the way to between her legs. He nipped on her inner thighs, leaving red marks with teeth marks, then pulled her underwear down, flung it away, and placed his mouth over her wet arousal.

"Ah!" She cried and grasped onto his hair, pulling on it as he licked and sucked on her, lapping on her juices. His tongue circled her labia, then moved to her vulva, where his tongue stroked and caressed her. He gripped on her thighs when she squirmed under him, and glanced up at her before smirking against her, and sucked harder.

She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood as she tried to silence her cries and moans, and he looked back up at her when he noticed her moans died down. He smiled softly at her and leaned forward, "What's the matter, dear? There's no need for you to keep quiet."

She blushed harder, and his eyes widened briefly before chuckling deeply, "Are you embarrassed? My," He pressed a kiss on her navel, "How cute."

A loud moan ripped from her throat as he continued tasting her, and his teeth nipped on her clit lightly, sucking on it vigorously, while squeezing her shuddering thighs. Not wanting to rip his hair off, she slid her hands off his hair, and clenched the sheets, balling them in her fists.

She panted, heaving breathless moans, her cheeks heating even further as she felt waves of pleasure crashing her, pushing her off the edge. His tongue continued sending jolts down her spine, and she arched her back, unconsciously pushing her hips upwards, desperately trying to make more contact with him. With a pleasured cry, she clenched the sheets harder and came.

"Riza…" He sighed, lightly kissing her thighs, and his lips travelled upwards to kiss her stomach, breasts, jaw and finally, her lips. He smiled, "My dear…"

"I believe… it's your turn now…" She said in between pants, and kissed the corners of his lips.

"Can you still manage?" He teased, leaning down to meet her lips. She huffed, and lightly kneed his aching bulge, and he grunted. He raised a brow at her, and she grinned at him sheepishly, making him unable to resist the urge to caress her cheek, before pushing his sweatpants and boxer briefs down, and positioned himself against her slick entrance.

She bit on her lower lip, slightly embarrassed but unable to look away from his deep, onyx eyes as he inched into her bit by bit. He leaned down to kiss her, making her close her eyes while his hands clasped onto hers while slowly starting to thrust in and out of her.

"Roy…" She panted his name as his thrusts increased tempo, and their eyes met again, both clouded with lust and adoration. They kissed again, this time a deeper one, with their lips clumsily pressed against each others, before his teeth gently tugged on her pouty, swollen lower lip, and his tongue flicked out to lick her lip. She opened her mouth, willingly accepting him.

Pulling away when feeling out of breath, just to lean back in to exchange more kisses, a hand travelled to her breast and squeezed it, rolling the bud between his fingers. He swallowed her moans, while thrusting faster, feeling all the heat rush to his groin and a tingling sensation when he was in her.

"Ro- _Ah_ \- Roy…" She whimpered with occasional moans cutting her off, while grasping his hand tighter. He gave a harder thrust, and she let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Riza…" He groaned a low and pleasured one, placing sloppy kisses on her face while she moaned louder with each thrust. Her face couldn't get any hotter and redder with sweat drops rolling down her forehead as she felt herself coming close, waves of pleasure pushing her off the edge.

She held him tighter while his thrusts became rushed and sloppy, and her toes curled, and they both came. They panted heavily, with him still in her, and they smiled at each other, staying in each other's arms, enjoying the afterglow as their heartbeats started to calm and slow down to their normal pace.

They locked lips one last time for a sweet kiss, and they embraced each other tightly. "Roy…" Riza sighed with delight, cupping his cheek and caressing it gently with the pad of her thumb.

He pressed his lips against her temple, "I don't want to go to work now." He let out a low whine, "I don't want to deal with the ice demon."

She heaved a sigh, "What will the people say if the Führer starts skipping work just two months after the ceremony?"

He pouted, but exhaled a sigh, and unwillingly pulled away from the embrace. He pulled out of her, and got off the bed to look for his pants. He put them on, then tossed her her underwear to her with a smug grin. "I'll go downstairs first and tell them to prepare our breakfast."

She snatched her underwear with a scowl and nodded. He took a shirt from his closet and stepped out of the room. She got off the bed with another sigh, took the belt to tie it around her waist, then walked into the bathroom tiredly.

* * *

She immediately covered her mouth when a wave of nausea suddenly crashed and raced to the toilet bowl, but nothing came out as she dry-heaved. She took a few deep breaths, making sure she wouldn't feel sick anymore, before standing up. She rested her hands on the counter, her brows knitted to a frown, and she bit her lip; _Now that I think about it, my period is late…_

She clenched her fists. _It couldn't be, could it?_ It wasn't a lie that they shared a passionate night a few weeks ago. Feeling her heart start to race again, she quickly washed up and changed to a comfortable yet modish attire, then speed-walked down the stairs to the living and dining room.

Riza walked into the dining room with Roy already sat on the dining table, and to be met by her favourite _oh so_ sweet, alluring scent of coffee— not. She felt sick, as if a harsh kick to the gut and bile started to rise in her throat abruptly, and she again covered her mouth with her hand, and dashed to the bathroom on the first floor.

Roy's eyes widened and he immediately followed her to the bathroom, calling with worry and panic evident in his tone, "Riza!? What's wrong?"

He opened the door to see his dear wife sitting on the floor, hugging the toilet bowl, exhaling deep breaths as she flushed the toilet. She turned her head slightly to look at him tiredly, and panted. "Roy… did you have to follow me in here?"

He ignored her and squatted down to run his hand up and down her back slowly to soothe her nauseousness. "What's wrong, Riza? Are you sick? Are you feeling alright?"

She stood with wobbly legs, and he immediately steadied her by holding her close to him. She pushed him lightly, and said appreciatively. "I'm fine, thank you." She then rinsed her mouth, and peered up at him with cautious eyes. "Please keep the coffee away from me."

He nodded with a frown. "Was that the reason you felt sick?" He asked, and Riza couldn't help but stare at him blankly at his obliviousness. "I thought you liked coffee though…"

"Roy," She started as they exited the bathroom, and she took a deep breath before declaring. "I think I'm pregnant."

Roy simply stared at her, blinking his eyes several times before gaping at her, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. _Like a fish out of water_ , she thought. "You- you- you're p-pregnant-"

"Since when did my husband develop a stutter?" She asked with a tiny, amused smile. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but-"

She gasped when he cut her off by suddenly hugging her tightly, squeezing her as tight as he could. She placed her arms around him to hug him back, and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're pregnant…" He spoke quietly, and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Oh, Riza… Thank you… Thank you…!"

She let out a light chuckle, and lifted her head from his shoulder to kiss his cheek. "Thank you too, I suppose." She looked deeply in his eyes, "I love you, Roy… Are you crying?"

"I'm not crying…" He buried his head in the crook of her neck, his body shaking ever so slightly. "And I love you too, so, so much." He loosened his grip on her, and leaned his forehead against hers, whispering. "I'm going to be a father…"

 _I'm not even very sure yet_ , she wanted to say, but seeing a single teardrop in his glassy onyx eyes, she felt herself tear up too, and she embraced him again and murmured back, "Yes, you are."

They stayed in each other's arms for awhile, before pulling away as Roy spoke, full of joy and enthusiasm with a large grin spreading across his face, "Well, we can't starve the baby and mother-to-be, can we? I know there are certain foods that would make you sick, so what would you like?"

"I'm not hungry so I'll settle with yogurt and fruits." She sighed, rubbing her stomach lightly and gently.

"That's not enough, Riza. By the way, why don't you take these few months off? I'll also take a few months-"

"Roy, no. You can take a day or two off if I really need you in this nine months, and I'll take one month off max." She deadpanned. "You can't expect the Führer and the First Lady to rest for nine whole months till the baby is born."

He pouted. "But-"

"I'll be fine, Roy." She offered a smile, "I still have to visit orphanages in West Central, but I guess I'll take half a day off and go to the hospital to check."

"Then I'll go with you then." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist as they headed towards the dining room.

She stared at him, before her eyes and smile softened. "Alright, my dear husband."

* * *

Omake:

"Wait... So are we allowed to have sex when you're pregnant? I know that women can have sex during their mid to late pregnancy, but what about early pregnancy?" A frown stretched across Roy's features as he started ranting worriedly. "We just made love this morning... It's not going to affect the baby, will it!?"

Riza crossed her arms as she heaved a sigh at her husband. "I don't think so."

He grinned and pulled her down towards him, and spoke huskily in her ear with a ribbing tone. "Then does that mean that-" She huffed and pinched his cheek, interrupting his sentence as he let out a yelp. He pouted and rubbed the cheek.

"What should we name the child?" He murmured in a soft tone after awhile, with her sitting on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder while he placed a hand over her stomach, caressing it lightly.

"Aren't you thinking a bit too far ahead?" Riza chuckled, and rested her eyes close. "I'm only a few weeks pregnant, Roy."

"It's never too early to decide, darling." He said, and leaned his head down to kiss her eyelids, enticing a wider smile to appear on her lips. "What would you name the baby if it was a girl?"

"Hmm..." She hummed as her eyebrows raised slightly. "Lizzie."

"Lizzie?" He raised a brow at her. "You mean Elizabeth?"

She shook her head. "No, just Lizzie."

"I didn't know that you like that name. Lizzie, huh?" Roy hummed the name softly, adoration filling his voice. "Sounds nice."

She placed her hand over his, "And what would you name the child if it was a boy?"

The hand on her stomach stopped moving, and its suddenly became quiet, making Riza peer her eyes open and up at him with a tiny frown. "Roy?" Seeing his brows knitted, she cupped his cheek and kissed the other cheek. "That would be a wonderful name, Roy."

"D-do I have the right to name him that name?" His hand trembled ever so slightly.

"I'd like my son to have that name." She crossed their fingers and spoke in a tender tone. "Maes..." She smiled, "I suppose we should ask Miss Gracia and Elicia if we can name our son after him."

He brushed her bangs with a hand and pressed his lips against her forehead, then leaned his forehead against hers. "You're right. Thank you, Riza."

The two stayed in comfortable silence before Riza spoke. "Roy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you mind getting me some ice cream?" She asked agilely.

"It's twenty-two hours, darling."

"And?" She narrowed her eyes, her tone suddenly growing hawkish.

"... What flavour would you like, dear?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well. This is the end of the story! Feels kind of surreal. About the ice demon thing, I've read this Chinese royai fanfic, where Roy referred Olivier as the female ice demon or something, which I thought was pretty funny.**

 **I'm thinking of writing a story on Riza being the First lady after marrying Roy (though the plot would have nothing to do with this story). I have so many ideas in my head right now, even though I shouldn't since my A-level exams are coming in two months...**

 **Now to wrap the story up:**

 **Thank you everyone who read the story to the end, and to the readers who favourited/followed/reviwed it, every view and comment meant a lot, so thank you again!**

 **And thank you Nuzha for reviewing every chapter, and supporting throughout the story! Without your support and encouraging comments, I doubt the story would be the same.**

 **Thank you all again! :)**


End file.
